Banished
by jasmin flower
Summary: Now rated M! When Sakura gets banished due to a sharingan misfire, she ends out as a doctor for a small village. Many realizations and changes turn the girl's life upside down. Sakura/Itachi some violence, adult situations, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Taking a break from the Ishida fanfic out of lack of interest. No one's reading because I don't know what to write anymore there.

Oddly, A friend of mine recommended a fic that was awesome, and held out many of the thoughts on how this genre would work, so I'm taking it a step farther. She made it possible, but didn't follow through!

I will, this is going to be good!

(WARNING!! Current on the manga, if you're not, spoilers WILL happen!)

Disclaimer- Kishimoto Masashi is god. I am not. He owns, I'm just playing in his world.

Chapter 1

Sakura frowned as she slumped to the side, unable to keep her eyes focused. Tsunade was yelling like mad, but Sakura had no interest in her. Sasuke was here, Danzo Defeated, The only ones left in the Akatsuki seemed to be Tobi and the plant guy. Sakura held her breath, hoping to stretch her lungs and eradicate the tension in her chest. She looked over at Sasuke, who looked down at her with wide eyes. "Sakura?"

"Huh?" Her head lulled over at him. "You don't look well. You need to rest."

"I'm not that little girl anymore. I don't have time for that." She pushed off of the tree, past the screaming Tsunade who grabbed her by her arms and tried to hold her down. Sakura turned to the woman and grabbed her by the shoulder, shoving her off. "I have people to try and save." Sakura growled and the older woman sighed.

The battlefield before them was littered with people, most of them alive. Tsunade was so worried about Sakura pushing till she died herself, as her work took way too much chakra from her, and she seemed to have no restraints.

Sakura sucked down two soldier pills from her hand as she walked farther into the bloodshed, seeking the worst damaged ninjas.

She happened across him, His face down in the field and her heart stopped. She rushed ahead, flipping him over and she stared, checking for a pulse, as breath, anything.

Nothing. She frowned, brushing his obsidian hair from his eyes. She looked around and shook her head. "No, I can't..." She growled and reached down, sealing any wounds she could find across him. The cause of death, blunt force to the head. She healed his skull and ran her hands over him, finding a punctured lung and healed it before looking around.

Now was not the time to keep morals.

She noticed one of the enemy guards close by and reached out, grabbing his hand, placing her hand over her patient's chest.

She felt the flow of chakra, seeping from the man beside her who started weakly trying to escape. It was only a few minutes later, she felt the movement beside her cease, the body before her started again. She checked for a pulse and noticed his breathing. She looked over at Tsunade and nodded, standing slowly, going to the next.

She wasn't about to lose any of her friends, and Lee had always been a friend to her. She wasn't about to tell anyone though, that he'd been dead, that she'd lost her morals.

She was stealing life from the enemies to return to the ones she cared about.

It was late that night that she'd crawled into her bed and fell asleep instantly.

She woke the next morning to see how her patients were doing. She was surprised to see everyone in a good mood, even Tsunade smiled as she made her rounds. She was a med nin after all, and right now they needed all the doctors they could find.

"It's odd." Tsunade looked at her with wide eyes. "When I ran across Lee earlier he'd been dead. How did you do it?"

Sakura smiled, looking down at her hands with a little surprise. She wasn't aware that Tsunade had been healing in that area. "I had to have hope." She smiled, looking over Lee's soft breaths. His eyes crept open and Sakura's snapped to alert.

"Lee! How do you feel? Do you need anything?" He shook his head with a smile. "Sakura-Chan, I knew you'd find a way, you're the best..." His eyes closed again and Sakura smiled, sighing.

"He'll be out for another while. He was in such bad shape..."

"He was dead." Tsunade stared, her eyes dark at the thought. "Whatever you did, I know you healed many of the dead, who are now alive here. I saw what had happened to Shino. Lee. Ino. Sakura, whatever you did, thank you."

Sakura smiled darkly and nodded, walking away. She wasn't about to tell her secrets.

She laid down that night, tired from the long day at the hospital, her sudden corruption laying heavily on her heart. She opened her eyes to see Naruto in her window, staring at her.

"How are you, Sakura-chan?"

"Tired." Her voice cracked as she rolled over, looking at him. Naruto looked at her worried. "I know how you healed them. I can't blame you, but be careful. I don't want them finding out you're using forbidden jutsu so easily." Sakura nodded, her eyes closing softly.

"I knew you'd know. You've seen it before. I couldn't lose them, though. It was most of our friends. It was nearly everyone. I just couldn't believe it. I guess I was in shock."

"It's fine, Sakura. You saved them all." With that he climbed into her room and laid down on her bed, wrapping his arms around her. She normally would have fought with him, but tonight having someone there, someone who knew what was happening, someone who wanted to comfort her, it was everything.

"Naruto, Thank you." She smiled as his hands squeezed her tightly.

She woke the next morning to hear Naruto snoring softly by her ear and she smiled. Her eyes opened to see another by her, staring. "Sasuke?"

"I know what you did. I could see it all." His eyes were cold and Sakura stared.

"I couldn't let them all die like that." She frowned and Sasuke nodded.

"You're stronger than I thought. Stealing life to give to others, that's quite interesting."

Sakura smiled as she sat up, waking the other ninja beside her. "You can use it if you need. I know you have the ability now." She stretched and Sasuke nodded.

"When was the first time you used that?"

"Ino." She sighed, standing, missing the look of confusion on Naruto's face at Sasuke's presence. "I'd never used it before that battle." Sasuke nodded.

"I know things are different, between us nothing seems to be the same, but would you have used it on me?" His eyes were dark, Naruto noticed the soft spinning of the tomoe in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Freeing her." His voice was still cold, but Naruto trusted him and nodded.

"I would. Sasuke, you shouldn't have to ask her. What are you two talking about?" She looked between Sasuke and Naruto who just looked at her, each with their own faces.

"Sakura, how did you do it, how did you heal them?" Sasuke's voice sank into her and she turned to him, smiling. "It was hard. I guess I just did what I could. I don't really..." She looked over at Naruto who's eyes widened at her answer. "I don't remember." She frowned, looking over at Sasuke. "What did you do?"

Sasuke leaned out of the window and shook his head. "I've freed you from a prison you'd just built yourself." Naruto bowed his head, realizing what had happened. "Sasuke, thank you." Sasuke nodded before backing out of the window.

So, she had the ability to heal the dead. That could be quite useful.

After a week, most of the hospital was empty, the world was back to normal. Sakura patted Lee on the back as he left. She was so happy he'd been safe. She looked over at Genma, who walked up to her, silently. "Oi, beautiful, Tsunade-sama needs to see you." Sakura nodded. She rolled her eyes at the smile on him before headed off.

She made her way there in seconds and knocked at the window, seeing Tsunade inside.

"Sakura, I need to know, how did you heal the dead that day?"

"I don't remember." She smiled and Tsunade noticed the absent look in her eyes. She really didn't.

"Do you know any methods to bring back the dead?" She asked, and Sakura noticed the urgency in her voice. "What's happened?"

She broke into the room, eyes red with tears, threatening a scream as she saw him for the first time. "Sensei!" She shook him and turned, seeing Tsunade's hopeful look.

"There's only one way, I'll need a sacrifice, but it'll work." Her tone was dark, she turned to Tsunade who nodded. "I know who would be perfect."

It was a while later that the old woman was brought in, a soft smile on her face, looking over the body before her. "If I die, it'll help him, he'll come back to life, right?" Sakura nodded, sighing. She'd been about to pull it off herself.

"He will live, but you will die." She nodded and sat, sitting beside the bed. "What do I do?"

It was an hour later that she left the room. She felt sick and ended out curled up in the hallway, unable to walk any further. The old woman came to the hospital often, she'd been ill and didn't have much time left.

That didn't stop the thought though, she'd taken her life.

She gave it to Kakashi. She'd given life to Kakashi-sensei. She smiled as she stood, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't do that again." She spoke softly, to no one specifically.

"I can help again." She heard and turned, seeing Sasuke behind her, his eyes narrowed. She stared at him, surprised. "Again?"

"That's how you healed the others, they were all dead. You used the enemy soldiers as sacrifices and healed almost the whole town." Sakura's eyes widened, her stomach turning. "I what?"

" I knew you wouldn't want to remember, so I took the thoughts from you. I can do it again." He looked at her and she shook her head. "Sasuke, why? You've barely spoken to us since you got back, but you're suddenly wanting to help me?"

"I've..." His eyes fell, his face turned to confusion and she stared at him, surprised. "There's something you want from me."

"There is." His voice was soft, his eyes suddenly worried. "Sakura, I want him back. After I found out what had happened, after I found out why he let me kill him, I just... I want my brother back."

"It's too late." She gasped, suddenly worried about him. "Sasuke, I can only heal them shortly after death, if it's been more than a few hours, let alone three years."

"Oh." His eyes fell, an odd look that Sakura had never seen on him before. She stood and walked over, hugging him.

He was warm. She smiled as she crossed her arms across his back. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. If I could, I would help, but I can't. If there's anything else, Anything at all,"

"No." He shook his head and pulled his head back, looking her in the eye.

Sakura woke a moment later.

Why was she in the hall? She was warm. She frowned as she stood up, dusting herself off.

There were tears in her eyes. She reached up, surprised as she wiped them away.

"Thank you, Sakura!" She heard and turned, drying off her hands. "Huh?" She was confused as to why she was getting thanked.

"What's up?" She asked, a suddenly startled Tsunade before her.

"What do you mean, What's up?! You just brought Kakashi back to life!" She smiled and Sakura just stared, surprised.

She laid down that night, surprised by two things. First, she had the ability to bring others to life? That didn't sound familiar at all. Second, if this was something that she kept doing, why didn't she remember? Was the technique so draining that it sucked out her memory? She sighed as she laid back, also a third thought popping into her head.

Someone had killed Kakashi. She sighed, turning in her sleep. He'd been on a mission, but came back dead. He'd dropped right outside of the village, the item he'd been sent after under his arm, but he didn't live the whole way. He'd died right outside of the village.

Thank god Gai went to see what was keeping him.

She looked out the window with a start. "Naruto!" She jumped up.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?" She nodded, calming. "I heard... That Kakashi was dead."

"He was. Apparently I brought him back to life." She sighed and laid down. "I don't remember it at all."

"It's emotionally draining for you. Remember, to give someone life, you have to take someone else's life away." Sakura stared.

"Oh." She knew what she'd done. "Why don't I remember?" She asked and Naruto smiled weakly at her. "Sasuke. He doesn't like seeing you hurt. As distant and cold as he's pretending to be, he still wants to see you happy." Sakura smiled. "That's a wonderful thought. I was starting to think he hated me." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't think he can really hate us. He's been with us. We were a team once. It's hard to hate someone you trusted with your life." Naruto whispered and came in, sitting on the bed beside her. She smiled at him as he reached down, patting her leg. "Go to sleep, Sakura. Things will be better tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura woke to a loud crashing bang. She felt something wrap around her as her eyes opened, and stared out, wondering. Before her were three people, none of which she'd ever seen. "Haruno Sakura, you've been using forbidden jutsu within the limits of the village of Konoha. For this you must be punished. An execution is mandatory for the sheer number of lives you've stolen!" She looked at the three. "What?!"

"An old woman you killed yesterday to revive the life of a ninja! She still had a few years left, but you stole them from her!"

"What?!" She was struggling against the iron that surrounded her, the faces of the three before her angered.

"That woman was my mother! You killed my mother to resurrect the ninja Hatake Kakashi!" She just stared.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." She looked around. "Where's the Hokage?"

"We don't need her!" the woman of the group growled, slapping Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard and looked over, seeing Naruto jumping at the attackers. His fist crushed into the older of the three, as he hit the ground the iron on Sakura turned to dust, releasing her. She jumped up, her hands before her. "Naruto! Don't hurt them! They're just angry over what's been done!"

"That's no excuse! No one hurts my Sakura!" He turned at the other two and leaped forwards, fury in everything he did.

Sakura gasped, the sight of her attack had been too much for him too early. He was losing to his demon. "Naruto!" She ran out in front of him and reached out, her arms wrapping around him. "I'm safe. They won't get me again. His hands wrapped around her and she smiled. Same old Naruto. Her getting hurt was the thing that drove him over.

"Sakura, you're not allowed to die."

"It's over her head. There's nothing the Hokage can do now! It's been allowed by the city coordinators!" The woman spoke again and Naruto tore past Sakura after them.

She was able to catch Naruto again after a while, and turned to the three.

"If you kill me, the Kyuubi will see to your deaths. Are you willing to release such a demon for someone you can't do anything for?"

"If need be, we'll kill him first."

"You're all assholes." She turned, seeing Sasuke look at them. His tomoe spun quickly as he looked at them, each one becoming deathly still. "There will be no execution. This is ridiculous." Sasuke frowned as he looked at them. "They spiked her Sake, that's why the Hokage wouldn't help. She was out." Sakura looked over and smiled. "Sasuke, this is too much." He looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled at him as she walked over, wrapping her arms around his back. "They'll never let me rest. If they're going to go this far, Sasuke..."

"They now think their mother died peacefully in her sleep last night. You're safe."

"But you have to keep coming to save me." She smiled into his neck. He was so warm...

She had a sudden flash, hugging him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She stepped back, her hand on her head. "I think... Sasuke... you blocked something..." She felt a ping in her head before the sharingan came into view behind him, in front of her. She was hugging him, she was crying, Kakashi was in the other room and there was a sharingan staring at her.

"Why am I remembering..." She stepped back, her mind fighting itself.

She woke the next day in the hospital. Sasuke was in the corner of the room, Naruto at the side of her bed. ""Sakura?" She looked over, the blond beside her looking more worried second by second. "Are you alright?"

"Hn." She sat up, her hand on her head. "What happened?"

"You're about to be banished." Naruto's eyes were scared. "You just killed the three people who were attacking you. Whether the Hokage knew about things or not, you just killed three people who brought you an official document." Sakura sat up, surprised. "What?"

"There was an outrage by many of the people. If you won't listen to the Hokage, they see you as a threat. It took Tsunade threatening to kill them before they finally decided to let it go with a banishment." Sasuke spoke softly. She looked down with a soft smile. "When?"

"As soon as you're strong enough to stand." Sasuke spoke. "We're going with you."

"No." Sakura stood, looking at them. She was surprised to find she couldn't allow them this. "Naruto, you need to stay with Sasuke and Yamato. Sasuke, you need to take care of the Uchiha district and stay with Naruto. You've both gotten so strong..." She smiled and stood, stretching. "Take care of things for me. I'll see if I can find a way to come back, maybe after things cool off a bit." She smiled as she reached down, grabbing her haiate and then to Naruto's hip, yanking out a kunai. She crashed the metal across the head band, widening Sasuke and Naruto's eyes.

"Sakura-chan..."

"You can't come with me now. I'm a missing nin. Take care. I'll send you notes." She smiled as she walked over to the window. She took off at light speed, reaching her apartment and packed as she would for a mission. She headed to Tsunade's office next, peeking in to see the boys leave before she opened the window. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I couldn't let them come with me." She smiled and Tsunade turned to her, eyes soft.

"You made yourself a missing nin to save them."

"Tsunade, you know I would sacrifice anything for them. Especially myself." She smiled and Tsunade walked over to her, handing her a bag. "There's money and a few notes of recommendation in there for you. I want you to know, as soon as this is over, I'm calling you back."

"I would hope so. Make sure I have a new headband, would you?" She smiled and Tsunade's smile faltered, really seeing the mark for the first time. "I will. Take care."

"You too. Tell them I'll miss them." She smiled and Tsunade faltered again. "Sakura?" She turned, eyes wide.

"If you came here, Naruto wanted me to tell you he loves you, and Sasuke wanted me to tell you that you're stronger than he is." Sakura nodded and turned. "JaNe." She took off, waving at Genma at the gate. Genma stood, waving at her, knowing what was happening.

She was about four hours out when she felt that she was being followed. She turned, seeing nothing behind her and frowned, coming to a halt. "Who's there?" She looked around and saw no one.

She sped up, going to the first place that came to her mind.

She was there in two days, one of the Akatsuki safe houses. She wandered in, knowing no one but a few of the ninja knew where it was. There were only two of the Akatsuki left and they were somewhere in the land of stone, nowhere near here, the outskirts between the Konoha and the land of rice.

She quickly made friends and money, as no one in the area seemed to be knowledgeable in medicinal jutsu at all. She was quite quickly the area's doctor.

She laid down one night, about a month after coming here and smiled. She had more freedom, the people here were occasionally ill, but many of them were just children, colds and fevers, scraped knees and injuries from playing ninja. It was so much more rewarding than her previous occupation.

It was three weeks when she'd refurnished the place, though it still had the red cloud on the door, it was now more comfortable to her than her real home. She smiled as she came in one day, looking around and grabbed one of the pieces of paper from the desk. She smiled, wondering if any of them had noticed how many of their abilities she'd picked up.

Though Sai's ability had been a kekkei genkai it had been easy to learn, though she had to use special ink. Her own blood. She sighed as she lifted her fingers using chakra as a knife to slice into her side, catching the blood in a small vial. She slowly dipped her quill in before writing to Tsunade.

'Akatsuki base 3 if you need me. Hope things have been well. I'm being a general doctor here, it's quite nice. You don't need to worry about me, things here are great. Send my love to Naruto and Sasuke, tell Kakashi to remember to exercise.

Take care.'

She smiled as she raised her fingers before her face. "Ninpou, Choujuu Giga!"

It was about two that morning when she heard someone enter the place. She sat up carefully, hearing two voices. Though they sounded familiar, she couldn't really place either of them.

"What the fuck..."

"Someone's moved in. Maybe we should just leave."

"It's a woman, yeah. I know this scent. Lavender."

"Look." It fell silent for a moment before she heard them approach the door.

"Miss, We mean you no harm. Please come out." She darted out, keeping her eyes closed as she ran. In the darkness here she was at an advantage. One of them reached out and grabbed her, the other tripped over her table, knocking the first one's grip from her. She ran ahead again, grabbing her kunai and turned, waiting, her ears open for any sound.

One was panicking. She could hear his heart pound, the other was calm, quiet. That was the one she wanted to get. If she could get the one with more power, the other would be easier.

He was there next to her in an instant, her eyes shot open as she turned instinctively, stabbing him in the side. She could tell he was surprised, he was gone again, leaving her feeling the warmth of blood on her hands.

"She got me!" She heard the one hiss as he stumbled towards the door. "Be gone by tomorrow! We don't have patience anymore!" She heard the other murmur as he ran towards the door, oblivious as to when he ran past Sakura.

She stood still, eyes wide, suddenly wondering if she should head out the next night.

She was a ninja though. She could take care of them. The quiet of the two had been stabbed so easily, they did have ability, but they weren't trained enough.

She'd stand her ground.

The next day she held out her appointments, taking care of the elderly couple down the street that took care of the farm. The old man had hip troubles and the woman had problems with her hands and knees, mostly arthritic. They laughed as she handed them the medicine to help for the next week. "It may be an extra day or two before I get to come back, I'm going to have to postpone my appointments for tomorrow. After this, I'm headed to the town square to warn them, I was attacked last night."

"Who would attack such a sweet innocent girl?!" The man jumped up, waving his cane around and Sakura looked at him, laughing. "It's alright. I got one of them." She smiled, remembering the feeling of the blood on her hand. "It'll take a lot more than them to hurt me!" She grinned and the old man settled down.

By the end of the day her head was spinning with ideas. Should she set traps? Should she stay awake all night on the couch? Would she be able to sleep if she decided not to stay awake? The chances were that they weren't ninja, so she should be able to handle them pretty easily, but maybe they realized that she was stronger. Maybe they wouldn't come back after all...

She laid down on her bed, looking over at the door. She strewn bells across the front door and kept the lights off, knowing that she knew the layout here better than anyone.

It was about midnight that the bells jingled lightly, telling her it was time for action.

She jumped from her bed and snuck out of the room, hearing small footsteps, as if a small animal were near her. She stepped aside, wondering what they'd let in when she felt the thing grasp onto her foot. She turned, kicking and the thing flew a good foot away before it exploded, sending small burning embers to her leg.

She bit her lip, refusing to make noise, to let them know where she was and she stepped back, hearing more footsteps approach.

She stepped back, sighed and ran forwards, knowing they were somehow controlling animals with detonator tags on them. She wouldn't forgive them for this.

She ran into the living room, sensing one's presence near her and the other was across the room. She turned towards the closest, the one who had been so excited the day before and jabbed at him, aiming for the jugular.

He stepped back, avoiding her easily and she lunged again, aiming for his chest.

He was able to block, twisting her arms behind her back and landed on her, straddling her waist.

"Can you get the lights?"

The other stood and walked across the room, switching on the lights with no effort.

She looked over at the knee by her shoulder and all she could see was black pants. She looked over to the other, seeing her table in the center of the room.

"How did you get so much stronger in one day? It was so easy to get you yesterday..." She struggled but was unable to free herself.

"Oi, can you see that? On the desk?" The other walked away and Sakura fought harder as she heard her squad seven pic lifted from the desk.

"No! Don't touch that!" She fought again, to no avail. The room fell silent, save her fighting and she heard the one holding the picture speak. "Is this you in this picture?"

"What?!" She tried her damnedest to turn her head, but was unable to see anything save the knee beside her and she suddenly hated her ability to get good furniture. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"It's the one thing now that might save your life." The voice was cold, velvet, she was a little surprised to find the voice slightly familiar, though she knew she'd never heard it before. "Your voice... Who are you?"

"You're Haruno Sakura, aren't you?" She gave up, laying her head on the ground. "I am."

"You're friends with the Kyuubi boy, Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, right?" She just laid there, not another word escaping her. She was surprised to hear the softness in his voice at the next question.

"How are they?"

"What does that have to do with this? Why did you break into my home?" She suddenly realized where she was and her skin seemed to instantly chill. "Are you... Akatsuki?"

"We were, yeah, but not much anymore. Hard to stay with an organization that used you for a sacrifice." Her head started whirling with ideas. Sacrifices? Were these ones that they'd thought dead? If so, she was about to die as well.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

"If that's the situation, maybe I should have a little fun with you first, yeah." She felt the hand on her wrist open, a tongue lapping across her wrist and she shuddered. "Oh, god, not you!" She started kicking, fighting, anything she could to escape. She was able to fight herself about two feet forwards before his hand hit her throat, sending her into a gagging fit.

"Don't touch her." She heard the other speak softly and she fought harder to look.

He was tall, though she couldn't see his head, only about mid-chest down. He was thinner, yet very muscular. His mesh shirt showed the Anbu tattoo on his shoulder. "You were... Konoha... Anbu..." Her head ran though the Akatsuki and she realized it had to be one of two people. "Please, oh god please say you're not Sasori..."

His head turned, she could see the hair trailing down his back and her throat nearly completely closed off. "Why would you think that?"

"His ability to use real people... Here with Diedera... I can't... Not AGAIN!!" She started screaming, thrashing around in a feral manor, kicking and bucking, whatever way she could move.

"You're that chick! Ooh, how I wanted to get my hands on you!" She heard Diedera's cheerful laugh and she fought harder, trying to get his hands off of her.

"I said don't touch her." She heard the voice right by her head now and she froze. "For a girl so young to kill Sasori is quite impressive, but don't think for a second you'd have a chance against us. I've seen this." Right by her face fell her headband, the scratch through it sending chills down her spine.

"Why did you leave?"

"The two in the photo, I had to save them. I was about to be banished and they wanted to go with me. I couldn't, They couldn't ruin their lives for me like that." She heard the sounds above her stop.

"Let her go. We have no reason to fight." Diedera sighed but listened to the other, standing and releasing her hands.

"Guess you win this fight, sweety, yeah." She stood, wringing her wrists before looking up.

She turned, seeing Diedera looking at her with a grin. She turned to the other and froze solid, seeing his mouth, the way his hair framed his face, she stilled, closing her eyes quickly.

"Uchiha Itachi..."

"You've finally gotten it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! I wanted to thank you all for such a quick pickup for this story! I wasn't expecting these kinds of numbers so fast! Yay! Thank you!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Please refer to chapter 6 of Painting Sakura for details

Chapter 3

Sakura sat down hard on the chair, refusing to open her eyes. "It may be hard to tell what's going on around you if you won't look." Sakura smiled softly, shaking her head.

"I've trained with Kakashi and Sasuke, if you don't mind I'd prefer to stay safe." Diedera chucked knowingly and Sakura frowned, standing and walking out, feeling her way to the kitchen. "Sorry, I really need some tea."

She filled the teapot, placing it on the stove and was surprised to hear Itachi walk in behind her. "We really have nothing to fight about. Since the Akatsuki we've behaved ourselves."

"You broke in here and attacked me." She sighed but stopped.

"Sasuke feels bad. He found out about what Danzo did to you. Your status was changed to honorable death. They've removed any listing of you being a missing nin." She heard a sigh from behind her as she held her head down. "You were dead. How are you not dead?"

She turned, instincts taking over and looked him in the eye, gasping at the sight before her. His eyes seemed so familiar, but were terrifying to her. His face seemed so tired, as if he'd given up, so unlike his brother.

Her head took back over and she looked down, surprised at her reaction to actually seeing him. "I'm a master of genjutsu. Did you really not think that it could work on multiple people at once?" His voice was dark, dangerous and she turned back to the kettle, finding her tea to place in the strainer.

"I hope you like green." She was ashamed of the fear in her voice. He'd deceived everyone. They thought he was dead, he'd been mourned so strongly by Sasuke, but here he was.

Her bones seemed to heat up, her skin still frozen at the feeling of his eyes on her back.

"It's fine. Thank you." He turned and left the room.

The feeling of release was so great her knees buckled and she nearly fell, gasping for air. She felt a sudden weight lift from her chest.

She was able to compose herself before the tea was done. She walked out, three cups and the pot on a tray and she sat down on the chair across from the two and set out the cups, pouring each cup before taking her own. She was surprised to find Diedera shaking his head. "Take mine."

She knew he was worried about her poisoning the tea, but in her panic she hadn't even thought of it. She placed her cup down and grabbed his, chugging the whole cup at once. She stared and looked at the tea for a second before she walked to her desk, grabbing out one of the habits that were passed down from Tsunade.

She took the bottle of sake and unscrewed the lid, forgoing warming or cups she just started taking down the bottle.

She was surprised to find a hand on hers about halfway through the bottle and her eyes looked up at the one holding her hand, seeing his eyes narrowed. "That's not necessary." She frowned, pulling the bottle back. "It's the one thing that I still have." Her words were showing her giving up, she knew it, but she didn't care. She took the bottle back to her lips, taking down the rest. She walked back out to the kitchen, grabbing another bottle from the pantry and sighed.

About two thirds food, about one third sake. She heard the footfalls behind her and stilled, afraid that if it was Itachi she'd suddenly forget what she was doing.

"Wow, you can drink, can't you, yeah." She turned, looking at Diedera, who's grin suddenly held little fear. She shoved the bottle in her hands to his and turned back to the pantry grabbing another for herself. "There's one thing about me you don't know." She tore the cap off the bottle, taking a few swigs, surprising Diedera.

She plopped down in the chair, looking as Diedera grabbed his tea cup and filled it with the new liquid. "Want some?" He held the bottle out to Itachi, who sighed and took it, drinking down his tea quickly before filling it.

"You said there was something about you I didn't know. What was that?" Diedera asked after drinking the shot.

"My sensei." Itachi halted halfway through his drink.

"Who is that?" His voice was suddenly worried. She looked just at his mouth, refusing again to look him in the eye.

"Tsunade."

Itachi's lip twitched lightly as he put the cup down. "Was anything here poisoned?" Sakura laughed, her fears chasing away. "I know her reputation. If you poisoned something, you already have the antidote somewhere around."

"It's not poisoned." She grinned. "I wasn't quite thinking that far ahead when I found out who you were. Apparently there's a little about her you haven't heard." Itachi's eyes widened lightly, waiting for an answer to her cryptic words.

"She can out-drink anyone. There's a lot of things she's taught me."

"Anyone, huh?" Diedera grinned, wondering how much till this little girl dropped.

Itachi smelled the sake before finishing the drink.

"It's not poisoned. It may be a little stronger than you're used to, though." She grinned, leaning back in the chair, feeling warmth fill her cheeks.

"So, what now?" Sakura asked, her head lulling back, feeling suddenly calm around the terrible forces in the room.

"Well, we're not leaving. You took over our base." Diedera frowned. "I was one of the ones who helped take over this base three years ago, right after Danzo's death. Tsunade knows I'm here, so I'm not leaving."

"That only leaves one option." Itachi spoke, looking between the two others. Sakura looked down at his mouth, frowning. "This isn't right." Her voice was soft, the fear seeping back into her.

"Sakura, you're close to Sasuke. If you know why I was ready to die back then, then you should understand that you're not going to be harmed by me, and if Diedera tries anything, I'll kill him." Sakura closed her eyes, looking back at the ceiling. "This isn't right."

Itachi sighed, standing and started walking around the room to the back hall when Sakura heard his panting coming from the door way. She looked over, seeing him gripping his side, barely holding himself up. "Oi, are you alright?"

He slid down the wall, pulling his hand back and Sakura noticed blood.

She was instantly sent into med nin mode and walked over, laying him down and lifted his shirt. "Ah, uh, I did that, didn't I?" She asked, seeing the bleeding wound and Itachi breathed out. "I wasn't expecting a ninja."

She sighed and lifted her hands, feeling out the wound with chakra. "Diedera, go get me some water." Diedera looked at her confused for a moment, then seeing what was happening he nodded. "If you two wanted to be alone you should-"

"He's bleeding out. I need two large bowls, one of water, the other empty."

Diedera sighed. "Why the water if he's bleeding?"

"My weapons are all poisoned. Since it was a kunai, he'll start feeling the paralysis soon, heart palpitations in about six hours, but he may not last that long. The first poison is an anticoagulant. He'll not stop bleeding till it's out." Itachi hissed as her hands ran across the wound.

"Why are you saving me?" Itachi laid back, his eyes facing the ceiling and Sakura looked up, seeing his eyes not facing her.

"I owe it to Sasuke." Itachi chuckled lightly before he was hit with more pain, causing him to grit his teeth. "You speak of him so personally. No honorifics."

"I've loved him since I was six. I'd do anything for him. The fact that I'm here is proof of that." Itachi looked down at her, frowning.

"You love him?" Sakura looked up at him, shaking her head. "Stop talking and moving. This is going to hurt... I'll try and kill the pain a bit." She reached down, feeling around the wound, her chakra invading him, confusing the signals from the nerves. "This should numb the area." She looked up, seeing his eyes widen, his pulse speeding up, his breaths shallowing. She felt his neck, finding the jugular for a pulse and found it.

It wasn't irregular, so she shrugged it off as Diedera placed the two bowls beside her. She looked up at him and nodded.

He sat on the chair she'd been in and watched for the first hour, losing interest shortly after that time was up.

She felt her energy drain, but couldn't stop. She had a feeling somewhere that she really needed to save him, that something had happened that was just at the edge of her memory.

The sun was up before she was finished. She gasped, slumping over him as the last stitch was placed, the last of her energy spent. He sat up and frowned. "You've overdid it."

"I can't lose a patient. It's against my policy." She smiled, quickly losing to the blur in her eyes, falling fast asleep.

She woke around four, feeling an ache in her head and hands. She frowned as she sat up, looking before remembering the night before. "What an odd dream..."

She walked out to the bathroom and was surprised to find many of the things out of place. She frowned before headed out, a kunai in hand. She reached the kitchen to find Diedera cooking, looking over at her and sighed. "Put that away. You don't need it, yeah." She stared for a while, shocked beyond comprehension. "It wasn't a dream?"

"More like a dream come true. You're such a pretty thing, now you have us as your body guards to beat off the guys. Not like Itachi would let anyone touch you." He mumbled the last part. "Not many girls would be unhappy with two guys as good looking as us watching them, yeah." Sakura stood, sliding the kunai into her holster and sighed. In this case, she needed to check on Itachi.

She wandered out to the living room, knowing she'd find him on the couch. He was asleep so she tried to be quiet and careful not to wake him. She softly lifted the blanket before lifting his shirt.

She was surprised to find a sudden burst of light then to feel the air stuck in her lungs. She felt the pain rush through her, feeling like her lungs were about to burst. She reached up, grabbing his arm and shook her head, It was a second later that he released her, falling to the floor, gasping for air. "Sakura-chan?"

"I just **Gasp** came to check your **gasp** side!" She panted as he slid back to the couch. "Gomen-nassai. I'm not used to that." She nodded and turned, looking into his face. He looked so tired...

She returned to his side, lifting the shirt, flinching when his arm moved and she looked up, seeing the sigh that escaped him at the subconscious action. She looked at the area, happy that there was no sign of infection. "Alright, it looks like it's healing well, but you need to stay here for a few days, just rest. I'll take care of you." She looked up, seeing the look of surprise on his face. "Does it hurt at all?"

"I was stabbed." He spoke softly, but the brunt hit her. "I'll help with that." Her hands lifted to his side, forcing her chakra into him, noting again the sudden raise in his heart beats and respiration. She reached up, feeling his pulse, again, steady. She stood, wondering about this.

"Is there anything you need?"

She noticed him shake his head, looking still slightly pained. She walked out to the kitchen and sighed. "Does Itachi have a heart condition?" She asked and Diedera shook his head. "He was gravely ill before he died, but he's better. He should be fine, except for the pincushion effect, yeah." Diedera smiled, stirring random things in the wok.

Sakura frowned, turning back to the living room before sighing. She needed to go change.

She took a quick shower, changing into a hakama and haori, noting that it was laundry day.

She headed out, wondering what the odd but wonderful smelling stuff was that Diedera was shoveling onto the plates. She noted that he'd made some for her as well.

It was disturbing to her. Itachi was as of now the most feared person in her life, Diedera, though, wasn't far behind. He was lewd and seemed to keep eying her inappropriately, which Itachi seemed to keep glaring at him for.

She took the first bite, afraid as it hit her tongue, but surprised as she ate. It was really REALLY good.

"What is this?" She nearly melted into the chair, before remembering her company. Diedera grinned as he took in another bite, nodding. "It's a little something I developed in the stone country." Sakura looked at him surprised.

He seemed so proud of this ability.

After eating she took care of the dishes before checking on Itachi one last time before headed out. "There's a patient I have to take care of."

"Maybe I should go with you." Diedera stood and walked by the door.

"No." Itachi sat up and looked at him, eyes narrowed. "I'll go."

"You're still injured. Lay down." She pointed, for a second forgetting who she was talking to. She was surprised to find he'd done as she'd said. She turned to Diedera. "I'll be back in two hours. You stay here, you make sure to take care of him. If he's stood up for anything beyond going to the bathroom, there will be hell to pay." She looked at him with the most fierce expression she could find and was relieved when he rolled his eyes, headed back to the chair. "Hai, hai." He sat and smiled, looking over at her. "Two hours. If you're not back, I'll go looking for you." Sakura nodded. "That's fine. I'll be about three miles down the street." She pointed, showing direction. Diedera nodded, sighing.

Sakura turned, walking down the walkway before running down the street.

The house she reached was thrilled to see her after hearing she wouldn't be by till the next day. There was a little girl there, she'd fallen ill a few days back and needed to be checked.

She'd fallen farther ill than Sakura had imagined and set to work with the herbs she kept on her. She sighed after a while and turned to her parents. "I was wrong. She wasn't just sick. There's a small puncture on her foot. She's been poisoned by something."

"Poisoned?!" The father yelped, as her mother reached out, smacking him in the back of the head. "She stepped on that senbon you brought home!"

"Do you still have it?" Sakura turned to her and she nodded, running to retrieve it from the bedroom.

"According to the man that he bought it from the poison is made from Bella Noche? Bella Danna?"

"Bella Donna." Sakura nodded, already really knowing. "I need water. I need about three cups of water and a large bowl. And the name and location of this merchant." Sakura gritted her teeth.

Due to the fact that not too much of the poison had really gotten in her and the poison wasn't very potent Sakura had gotten most of it out when the father heard a knock at the door.

"Oi, is the doctor here?"

"I'm... Busy." She called out to him, pulling the water through the girl's pores. She dumped it into the bowl and looked over at the mother. "One or two more goes should finish it. She'll need food and water, she should regain her consciousness after this next go." She reached to the bowl of water and looked up, pushing the water in through her nose and into her head.

Sure enough, after about fifteen minutes the water was withdrawn and splashed down into the bucket.

"That's it." Sakura stood, wavering. She smiled as the girls eyes opened, seeing her. "Sakura-sensei, why are you here?" Sakura smiled at her before tumbling down forwards, Surprised when Diedera was there, catching her. "I thought you went back."

"You said two hours." She shook her head and looked at the parents who were caring for their little girl, getting her food and such in a jubilant frenzy.

Diedera didn't miss her quiet smile, the almost sad look in her eye. "I'll be back in a few days to check up." She spoke to the mother, who turned to her, grasping her hand. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She grinned as she took off, tearing to the kitchen.

Diedera helped her most of the way home, her arm over his neck. "Looks like you like your work." He looked over at her, seeing her eyes unfocused. "Oi, Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"That takes a lot out of me. After all the work I had to do on Itachi-san yesterday..." Her head fell limp and Diedera raised his hand across her chest, catching her before she fell to the ground.

"You took good care of him. Rest well, sweety."

Hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! I want to thank you all so much! Nearly 400 hits on chapter 4! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Thanks for reading, after my last few stories didn't get read I really appreciate you all taking the time to read!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own now either.

Chapter 4

Sakura woke, finding a cup of water at her bedside, as well as a small moth that flew away the instant she moved. She sat up slowly, gulping down the water before standing.

She frowned as she got to her closet, there was a short yukata and a pair of her black shorts, a pink lacy tank top and... not really anything else.

She hadn't gotten any laundry done.

She pulled out the shorts and the tank top and changed quickly, headed to the kitchen.

It was early. That she could tell from the window in the bedroom. She got to the kitchen and looked around finding water glasses in the sink and a knife left laying on the counter. She was about to start wondering about it when she realized she'd left Diedera in her kitchen.

She looked out at the sleeping duo, Itachi on her couch and Diedera in the reclining chair. She shook her head as she headed back out.

When they'd first gotten there she was absolutely terrified. She was still scared, but not nearly as much. Itachi was so lifeless, she wondered if that would end when he was able to start moving around again. She still had a fear of Diedera, his lusting glances mixed with his playful nature scared her to death. If she didn't have Itachi watching out for her, telling him to behave himself there was no doubt in her mind that he would have killed her by now, after a rape of course.

She made ham and cheese omelets, noting that she needed to go to the store. She'd bought supplies for one person for a week, not three people. She sighed as she plated them.

She put the teapot on the tray and brought it out, setting the tray on the kitchen table.

She'd want to check Itachi before he ate, and she was worried to wake up Diedera at all.

She walked over and tapped Itachi's shoulder, jumping back when his eyes shot over at her, his tomoe spinning wildly. She closed her eyes, looking down, trying to avoid his look. "I need to check your side." She spoke softly, feeling his hand suddenly on her chin, she looked up at him, surprised.

His tomoe was still spinning like mad, but it wasn't effecting her. If it was going to, it would have the instant she noticed it. The look on his face was sad, nearly anguishing as he moved his hand back, cupping her cheek.

She stared, surprised as the tomoe stopped, causing the look on his face to divert to sheer stoicism. "Sakura-chan. Gomen-nassai." She nodded. "How are your eyes feeling?"

She could tell from the look on his face that he was confused. "You were still asleep just a second ago, right? You woke up holding my face." He nodded, no words wasted.

"Your sharingan had you trapped. I know the more you use it the more it drains you. It can be dangerous to have that keep on going like that." Itachi nodded before realization hit. "Sasuke. You know about this from him."

"He's woken up a few times and tried to kill me. I can help with it. It's pretty easy, actually." Itachi huffed, diverting his eyes to the ceiling. "How does your side feel?"

"It feels better." His voice was soft.

"Do you feel any pain?" She asked and he shook his head. She felt around the wound, noticing that his hands clenched when her hands got too close.

"Why did you lie to me?" She frowned, looking up at him and his eyes closed.

Her hands roved over his side and she pushed her chakra into his side, noticing again the heart beats and breathing sped up. She looked up at him and he reached up, covering his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Oh!" She jumped up, putting her hands on his shoulders, suddenly worried. "Are you alright?!"

"Sakura..." His voice was breathy, the velvet from the first day returned. She nearly blushed at hearing her name said in such a way.

"Please... just... side..." His voice was trembling now, as if he were in terrible pain. She wasn't happy with this, but decided to just take care of his side.

It was a moment later that he seemed to calm down. His breathing and heart rate slowing, he finally laid his hands down, lacing his fingers across his chest. By then she'd checked, making sure the wound looked good, didn't have any infection, she sat up and smiled. "You should be able to move around now, no fighting or heavy lifting for the next three days, alright?" He nodded and waited till she backed away before sitting up.

"Itachi-san, let me look at your eyes." He looked at her, terrified for a moment. "What will you have to do?" She was surprised to see him honestly scared of her.

"It's easy, I just send in a little chakra so I can see what's happening in there, then I can use the chakra to seal the lenses in your eyes. After that, I can make sure that the pressure in your eyes is correct, that should take care of the self-hypnotism." He nodded, sighing. "Does it... is there any pain?"

"No. It's completely painless." She smiled consolingly and he finally nodded, closing his eyes before looking over at her.

She looked into his eyes, seeing if there was any visible trouble, but didn't see any. She lifted her hands over his eyes, pushing the chakra into him. She was surprised to find the extent of the damage done.

"Wow, you're nearly entirely blind, aren't you?" She mumbled, almost subconsciously.

"I haven't been able to see more than a few feet before me for years." Sakura nodded. That's why he was able to find her so quickly that first night, as well as why he was so easy to stab. He could see her chakra, but he couldn't see her knife.

"That's about to end."

It was only about ten minutes later that she sat up, her hushed tone seemed soothing, even to her. "I'm about to take my hands off of your eyes. You're going to want to close them, count to ten slowly before you open them."

"Alright." His voice was so soft, he'd gotten his hopes up so far. She smiled, knowing what was about to happen. Her hands withdrew from him and he kept his eyes closed, slowly counting in his head, before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes.

The first thing he saw was her. She looked him in the eye, making sure nothing was happening that shouldn't be. "Is that better?"

He looked around, but his eyes quickly came back to her, now shocked. "I'd heard it wasn't fixable."

"It is. I'm the best at it, the most experienced, but there are two others that can do this as well." Itachi's eyes closed, he looked down and stood up, opening his eyes again, looking at his hands, the walls, the couch.

"It must have been hard, sitting on the couch for three days, not able to see." He looked at her, really taking her in this time.

"All I could tell before was you had pink hair. You don't look like I'd expected you too." His face turned to a slight frown as he looked over at Diedera.

Sakura stood and wandered over to the table, setting a chakra wave through the table, heating up the food and tea. "Breakfast is ready." Itachi looked back down at Diedera and kicked the side of the chair, sending the blond to the floor head first.

"Oi, Diedera, Sakura's made breakfast." Diedera looked up at him and stuck his tongue out. "Bite me."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and Diedera just looked for a bit, surprised.

All through breakfast Sakura watched as Diedera tried to do random things, move his fork out of the way while he was taking a drink, moving his tea by an inch while he was eating.

Then he got ballsy and flipped him off. Itachi turned to him with a frown. "There's a lady at the table. Behave." His voice held the velvet tone again and Sakura felt a chill run up her back again.

Itachi was dangerous again. She realized, part of the reason he'd calmed down was his inability to see.

What had she done?

Diedera looked at him, eyes narrowed and he looked over at Sakura who smiled at the confusion. "Sweety, yeah, what did you slip into his food?"

"Nothing." Sakura smiled, watching as Diedera's eyes widened.

"You... you fixed his eyes, didn't you?" Sakura nodded. "It's easy. I fixed Sasuke's all the time." Diedera looked over at Itachi and his face slowly dissolved into a terrible grin. "Itachi! This can be a lot of fun, yeah! If you can see, we don't need to stay here! We can travel again!"

Itachi turned to him with a soft smile. "Diedera, how long have you been talking about finding a home? Do you really want to take off traveling again?"

Diedera's smile faltered, he looked down at the table sadly. "I was just saying we could, yeah."

Sakura lost her smile to this as well. Itachi looked at her and nodded.

"Don't worry about it. We're just used to running our mouths."

Sakura nodded before shoveling the food into her mouth.

She ran to the other room, grabbing the yukata and threw it over her shoulders. She ran to the front door, looking at Itachi and Diedera's looks as she headed out. "Don't get into trouble you two! I have to get back to real work today!"

"I should come with you!" Diedera jumped up but Itachi looked at him with a frown. "Don't even think about it." Itachi stood, stretching before headed over to the door. "I'll stay with her. You, go to town, get us some new cloaks." Diedera frowned, but nodded. "Hai, Hai."

Itachi turned to Sakura who just stared at him. "You don't need to go. Until you two got here, I was the most dangerous person in the area." Itachi looked down at her, his face suddenly a total copy of Sasuke's expression. "It only took a day for us to get here. Besides, Diedera dragged you in yesterday. You're lucky he's calmed down some." Sakura felt chills down her back. What didn't she remember? For all she knew...

"Alright, but do me a favor, please behave yourself. Most of my patients are children." Itachi nodded.

Sakura went to town, looking over the billboard, seeing she had a massive back log. She groaned as she looked over the list, pulling it from the wall. "You're going to have to use chakra today. I'm going to be running all day." She frowned, looking at the first name on the list.

She was there after a moment, Itachi right behind. She knocked at the door with a smile, hoping it would calm the family against the man behind her.

A woman opened the door, her eyes wide as she saw Sakura. "Sakura-sensei! Please, come in!"

"Hai, This is my guard... Sasuke." The woman looked over at him and her eyes widened. "Sakura told me a lot about you! You're... different than I thought..." The woman blushed as she stepped aside, letting them in.

Sakura was pointed to the corner where there was an old man. "He's getting worse. I know there's not much more you can do for him, he's gotten so old after all." Sakura walked over, taking his pulse. "He's been eating well?"

"He keeps insisting on these chocolates, I tell him only if he eats well." The woman smiled at her and Sakura nodded.

"Daddy, how are you?" Sakura looked over, the youngest of his children at five years old was there. She lifted the blanket around him and he looked over at her, his eyes squinting with a smile. "You're so pretty, You find a good man and get married, alright, Aris?"

"Father, that's Lulu, I'm Aris." The woman looked over at the old man and Sakura smiled. "I think you're right. If he gets any pain, please come get me, but there's nothing really left that I could do."

Aris smiled at her, collecting her little sister. She hugged her close and nodded. "Sakura-sensei, thank you so much. We wouldn't have had this time with him if it wasn't for you."

"You just take care. I'll see you around. Lulu, watch out for the creek! No more playing ninja with the boys with real kunai!" Lulu nodded, looking over at her sister with a guilty smile.

Sakura turned and left the building, Itachi right behind.

Sakura was a few feet away when she stopped. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how well they'd handle it if I told them who you really are. With the sharingan it's hard to hide you're an Uchiha, they all know that I know Sasuke, it seemed the best thing to do."

"It's fine." Itachi nodded, looking around. "In that case, maybe we should call Diedera by the Kyuubi's name."

"Naruto isn't the Kyuubi. Naruto is Naruto." She looked at him with her eyes narrowed. "I think that's a good idea, though."

Itachi held up his hand, a crow seemed to appear behind his back and landed on his hand, his fingers stretched out. "Diedera, for now you're Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Sasuke. We're team seven mates with Sakura." The crow cawed once before taking to the air.

"Where's your next patient?"

By the end of the day Sakura was exhausted, she nearly stumbled into her house, Itachi following closely behind. She wandered over to the desk full of papers and looked down, diving into her reading, surprising Itachi. "You need to rest."

"My body is exhausted, but my mind is still quite energetic. This is my usual... Oh..." She read over one of the lines in her book before pursing her lip and frowning. She just kept on going from there.

"Sakura, dinner is ready." She heard Diedera call over to her and she looked up, surprised. She looked down longingly before standing and stretching, feeling a little strength flow back into her limbs. She wandered over, looking at Diedera, who was looking horrifyingly bored.

Itachi passed out the plates and handed out the tea, Sakura was surprised to see the details he put into the food, the way he held his hands when he poured the tea. Each move was elegant, showing the way he was raised. Sakura watched, amused at the thought. He was still Uchiha Itachi. He'd killed who knows how many people.

He was so proper.

She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle at the thought. Itachi turned to her, confused as she waved him off, trying to get herself back under control. "Stray thought." She smiled and he looked at her for a second, his face dangerous again.

After the food and the tea was served, okinomiyaki with shrimp and eel, the most fragrant green tea she'd ever smelled, she looked up at him.

"You're one hell of a cook." Itachi looked at her, eyes narrowing. "You haven't even taken a bite yet."

"I already know. I can smell it. You're very careful in the kitchen, aren't you?" Sakura smiled before she picked up her chopsticks, taking the first bite.

"Mmmmm" She sat there for a moment, the sticks hanging from the side of her mouth before she thought to pull them back. "I knew it." She smiled at him, surprised to see him not take a bite till after she'd spoken.

After dinner, she gathered the dishes and looked over at him, smiling. "Why are you two so gifted with cooking?"

"I'm an artist, it only goes to say that I would be an amazing cook." Diedera grinned, looking over at Itachi. He looked over at her and his eyes narrowed sadly. "My mother taught me." Sakura froze, looking down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. It's odd, though, knowing others know the truth." He sighed and stood, taking the dishes that Sakura's hands were too full for.

He set them down carefully on the counter as Sakura set hers into the sink, starting the water. "Itachi-san, can I ask you a question?" He looked at her, his eyes showing interest, curiosity, so many things that Sasuke never showed in his expressions unless you already knew what to look for.

"I know you're protecting me because of Sasuke, but I'm a missing nin, almost banished. If you're protecting me because someday him and I... I know he wants to revive the clan. If I'm not allowed back in for ten years, There's a chance..." She was having harder trouble accepting these thoughts than she'd imagined.

"Would you turn against me?" She looked into the sink, afraid to look up.

"If Sasuke has known you for most of his life then I know him. He'll stay by your side." Sakura nodded, frowning. Itachi didn't know Sasuke as well as he thought.

"He's cold, you know. He'll sacrifice anything to get his will done." Itachi turned to her, eyes narrowed. "If you've been his friend so long, then you're one of the true friends he has. You know my past. If there's anything I cherish, it's taking care of those who have meant anything to me." Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." She started on the dishes, noticing the look, the confused, unsettled look he gave her before he went back out to the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Omg! I got really busy this morning and didn't have the chance to update! I'm sorry and I'll update in the morning too!

14 reviews! This is amazing! Thanks!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- This stuff under here, it's not mine. I wrote it, but I didn't create it. I own no legal rights to it. Believe it!

Chapter 5

Sakura woke the next morning, finding a note on the table.

'We'll be busy most of the day. Breakfast is in the oven. Diedera has set a spider on you, and if we're done before you, we'll find you.

Itachi'

Sakura smiled and went to the oven, pulling out a bowl of rice, a bowl of fruit salad and a hard boiled egg. She looked over the care, the delicate way the food was plated and shook her head.

Itachi made breakfast.

She ate quickly before getting her cloths, happy that she'd thought to do laundry after dinner the night before.

She could have sworn that she was hearing voices, but didn't think too much about it.

With those two around, who knew what was happening?

She changed in her bedroom, feeling the warmth of the sun against her skin before headed out.

She looked around, finding Diedera's spider and lifted it, laying it on her headband. "If you stay still, people will think you're just a little decoration." She spoke to it, unsure if it could understand her.

It was about five when she was done, headed to the store to get more food.

"I was wondering when you'd come around! I just met your friends!" The man behind the fruit stand spoke. Sakura looked up with a smile.

"Oh! They didn't misbehave, did they?" Sakura found she was always worried they'd do something out of the ordinary in public that would give them away.

"Actually, that Sasuke guy fixed a problem I was having with the stand! I had this one board that would never seem to stay put." Sakura stared, surprised. "Oh!" She stated, earning a laugh from the man.

She wandered through the door that evening, walking to the kitchen and started putting the food away.

She laughed when she realized they had tried to do some shopping, but they hadn't gotten much, and most of the things in there were odd. She lifted a deep red citrus fruit and frowned, turning it over in her hand. She smelled it, surprised to hear a voice from behind her. "It's a blood orange."

She turned, feeling her heart nearly leap out of her chest. "Diedera!"

He looked at her confused for a second. "You don't need to creep around here like that! Damned ninjas..." She put her hand over her chest, trying to calm her heart.

"Sakura, you lost my spider." She looked at him and reached up, pulling the spider from the top of her head. "It's right here." She handed it over and Diedera looked at it, confused. "Sakura, this isn't mine." She looked at it and frowned as it lifted from Diedera's hand, trying to walk away.

His hand opened, a tongue reaching out and grabbed it, sucking it in. Sakura stepped back, feeling a little ill at the sight. "Where did you get that?"

"Itachi said you were sending a spider with me, it was following me."

"My spider ended out getting closed in the front door. It didn't make it out of the house." Sakura frowned, thinking. "If it wasn't you, then who..."

Her eyes widened as Diedera looked down at his hand, spitting the thing back out.

"Diedera, can you tell what it's made out of?" Diedera's hand spat the thing onto the counter and Sakura caught it before it escaped.

"Some sort of liquid. Ink?"

Sakura ran into the other room, Diedera on her tail as she grabbed a piece of paper, laying the thing on it.

It was one of Sai's creatures. It had been so long, she didn't even think about it.

The letters slowly formed on the paper as the spider split to pieces.

'We miss you. Naruto's at the end of his nerve, he's asked Tsunade to look into getting the case for you overturned so you can come back soon. He's really worried about how you took the news the other day. You haven't done anything stupid, have you? Remember, there's others.

Sakura, we all love you greatly. Please remember that.

We're talking about taking two weeks off and going to visit you. We're waiting for you to okay it, but Tsunade's said she thinks it's a great idea.

Please stay safe.

Sai'

"The news the other day?" She frowned, shaking her head. "Sai's insane." She rolled her eyes and turned, wondering.

She paused, feeling Diedera's eyes shoot over to her at the abruptness of it, but she didn't move again for a while.

There had been something... by her bed in the middle of the night. She didn't remember it, she couldn't say what kind of animal it had been, but she remembered it dissolving.

She took off towards her bedroom, noticing Itachi in the hall.

He followed her to her bedroom door, his eyes looking around. "What's wrong?"

"I got a note. It was asking how I took the news the other day, but I don't remember. I was asleep. It's got to be here somewhere..." She flipped through the papers on the desk, on the bedside table, before Itachi leaned down, looking. His arm reached out under her bed as he handed her the paper.

She took it in her hand but faltered. She looked at Itachi and stared, eyes wide.

He was surprised to see when she took the paper and raised her fingers to her eyes.

"Ninpou, Choujuu Giga." The letters gathered, forming into a rat and Sakura laid the thing down, putting it into one of her drawers in the dresser.

"I don't think I can handle it right now. Maybe tomorrow." She turned, surprising Itachi as she went back to the kitchen.

She got the groceries put away and was thinking about what to make for dinner when Diedera came in. "Sweety, you just had a hard day at work. Go ahead and sit down, let me cook, yeah." Sakura looked over at him and nodded, suddenly feeling drained.

She stepped back to the door and just watched as he went through, finding what she'd bought and smiled. "This is nice. I think I know what to do, yeah..." His smile was so playful, so energetic.

She smiled, thinking of Naruto, the playful smiles he had. Before she could think, a small sound escaped her and her hand flew up, covering her mouth. She turned quickly to leave the room, Diedera there in a moment.

His arms snaked around her shoulders, his breath in her ear was so disturbingly comforting.

"It's hard, yeah, but Sakura-chan, you still have us. I know I may not be this Naruto, Itachi isn't his brother, but at least you're not alone." She nodded, unable to speak through the sudden lump in her throat. She felt the tears that seemed to appear from nowhere seep down her cheeks and her hands crashed over her eyes.

An awkward sob escaped her as she lowered to the floor, Diedera's arms around her the whole time.

It was a moment later that she regained herself, tearing at her eyes with her hands, trying to get rid of the tears. "I'm sorry, Diedera. That was... a bit much."

"Sakura-chan, it's alright. I'm here for you, yeah." Sakura turned to him, smiling and nodding.

Before she stood she looked forwards, seeing Itachi in the hall looking at them.

His eyes were wide, he'd only been there for the last few moments and took the whole thing out of context.

"Diedera..."

"Wait! Itachi-"

"So, she's a cute girl! You think I'm not gonna try?" Diedera grinned at Itachi, who's eyes narrowed at him. "I told you before... Don't touch her!" It was the first time Sakura heard him really raise his voice. Sakura stood and looked at Itachi who suddenly froze.

"I apologize! It was my fault, Diedera was helping me." Itachi looked at the redness in her eyes, realizing she'd been crying. His lip pursed and he turned, the look on his face confused.

"Ah, so that's it." Diedera grinned as he stood up. He waved off what was happening and turned to her, waving her in. "Come on, yeah. It helps if you talk about it." Sakura nodded, watching as Itachi retreated to the living room.

She sat at on the counter, watching as Diedera cooked. "What was that out there? It's not like you."

"I guess getting the letter from Sai was a little more than I'd expected today. I keep forgetting how much I miss everyone. Naruto and his continuous flirting, He really loves me, it keeps surprising me how much. He's so goofy." She smiled at the thoughts of him.

"Sasuke's so dark. He tries so hard to make me think he doesn't care, but I know he does. I just wonder if it'll keep him in check till I get back." She frowned and Diedera looked over at her surprised. "What does that mean?"

"He's in a hurry to revive the clan. If I'm banished for five or ten years what are the chances he'll wait for me? I've loved him since I was just a baby. It's kind of sad, now that I look back at it. He was trying to kill me and I still loved him." Her smile was gone. Diedera looked at her with wide eyes.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"I do, but I think I'm starting to fall out of the random fangirl thing. At first it was that he was dark, he was powerful and honestly, he was so cute. Now the dark and quiet thing has gotten old. His strength isn't really very important to me anymore, but he cares about me. He didn't before, or if he did he was hiding it. Either way, I'm hopeful that this ends soon so I can go back to him."

"I kind of hope you get stuck out here longer." Diedera looked at her, his eyes shining. "I've kinda grown attached to you, yeah."

Sakura smiled at him, shaking her head. "That's what made me cry just a bit ago. You remind me of Naruto so much! You remind me of Naruto more than Itachi reminds me of Sasuke! With them it's really only the eyes. I look into his eyes and I see the sharingan I've been looking at since I was twelve. There really seems to be no similarities beyond that." She looked over towards the kitchen door.

"What do you think of this Naruto guy?" Sakura laughed a little at the cheap attempt at flirting. "He's a sweet heart. He's wonderful and romantic, and can't take anything seriously unless one of his friends are in trouble. He's a great person and some day he'll be a great Hokage." She smiled and Diedera stared.

"I remind you of someone who will make a great Kage?! That's crazy, yeah!" He laughed and Sakura followed suit.

She heard the hiss and looked down, seeing blood splatter across the counter. "Oh! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I think." Diedera's eyes were serious, narrowed at his hand and Sakura took a look. He'd cut across his palm quite deep, hitting the bone by his index finger. "Hold on, I'll kill the pain then take care of it." He nodded.

She clasped her hands over his, pushing the chakra into him and was surprised to hear him gasp, his free hand clasping to the counter behind him. His heart beat was pounding, his jugular visible in his neck, and he was panting for breath, his eyes clenching closed after a moment. She set to work as his body returned to normal, his breathing and pulse back to normal after a few minutes.

She finished the work, his hand back to normal, save the mouth in his palm that seemed to be biting it's lip.

"I'm finished."

She looked up into his eyes, startled at the look he gave her, His face was dead serious, his eyes dark, determined, through it all he looked startled, though. Startled and longing...

Sakura froze as he reached forwards, his hand grasping her neck and she just sat still, surprised by his action. She could tell by looking in his eyes that he was fighting his instincts.

"Diedera? What's happened?"

He stood, his hand on his head, looking dizzy and angry. "Sakura-chan, please don't do that again. I can't handle it." Before she could ask he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! The whole thing DOES get explained, around chapter 12. Yes, this is a longer fic! Hope you're up for it! Lol!

And to the person who corrected me on Diedera, I'm going on the pronunciation in the Japanese version of the show, with the translations I get. It's always been Diedera Dee-ed-eh-rah. Sorry if you don't like it.

On with the show!

Disclaimer- I wish I had a Diedera! Ir an Itachi!Chapter 6

Sakura was shocked. She went ahead and cleaned up, fixing what she could with what food he had out that didn't get saturated in blood.

Itachi looked at the plate before him looking as if he were ready to fight it instead of eat it. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I did what I could. I didn't get a chance to ask what it was before..." She looked over at Diedera, staring at the plate with utter contempt. There was the slightest blush on his cheeks and he stood after a while. "Diedera, let me check your hand again before you go."

He nodded, reaching out to her. She took his hand and ran her fingers across the new line in his hand and Itachi watched, curious. "What happened?"

"He cut himself cooking. I was distracting him." Sakura sighed, feeling guilty about it. "Does it hurt?"

"NO!" Diedera jumped back, Sakura could see his pulse race just at the mention. He fell against the wall, holding his hand and Sakura knew he was lying. "Diedera, Why are you lying?!"

"I can't! I can't take it again! God, Itachi, twice a day for three days?! How?! Just once..."

Diedera swallowed hard, struggling again.

"It's because it's your hand. There's more nerves there. Keep yourself in check." Itachi's eyes narrowed and Diedera stilled, nodding. "I'm trying, yeah."

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura asked, completely confused as to what was happening around her.

"Don't worry about it. Diedera, here, take this." Itachi reached into one of his pouches and handed Diedera two aspirin.

"Arigatou. Sakura..." He looked at her, his eyes pained as he turned around. "Gomen-nassai." He walked away, downing the pills on the way.

"Itachi, what's going on? I've never seen him like that." She reached up, feeling where he'd grabbed her neck and felt suddenly terrible for whatever was happening.

"Did he do anything to you?" Itachi's eyes narrowed as he looked at her and she shook his head. "No, he looked as though he were about to tear me apart, though. I don't get it."

"It's fine for now. Just forget this." Itachi's eyes looked towards where Diedera had left and he sighed, taking a bite of the food without thinking.

"Oh, it's not bad."

It was two days later that Sakura walked in from work, Diedera's hand finally one hundred percent back and him and Itachi handed her a bag. Sakura looked between them, confused as she reached in and pulled out a cloak, navy blue with a high collar. Sakura held it up, noticing the Uchiha fan on the inner lining. She laughed as she tried it on.

It had been made just for her. She smiled, feeling the dense material on her. It was definitely weather proof, strong, and warm. "Thank you!" She turned, looking in the mirror.

She laughed at the look. It looked like Sasuke's shirt when he was younger. She smiled at it, wrapping her arms around it. "It's wonderful."

"Here's this as well." Itachi handed her a sack and she looked in.

"Itachi, this has to be three hundred thousand Ryo here. What have you..." Itachi was about to say something when Diedera jumped in. "We're master ninja. We can't betray your trust, so how many other jobs is there for us?"

"Either you're working construction, or you've become bounty hunters." Diedera looked at her, surprised for a moment before gritting his teeth. "Construction workers?! Seriously?!"

"You're always going on about how artistic you are. Maybe it would be fun to be into architecture." She smiled and Diedera shook his head. "Not my thing." Sakura laughed, feeling happy that things were back to normal.

That night she'd had some trouble sleeping and wandered out to the living room. Itachi and Diedera had opened the basement, to which she had no idea was there, and had turned it into bedrooms for themselves. She was surprised, therefore, to find Itachi on the couch, laying back with his eyes closed.

She tiptoed quietly past him, reaching her desk. She stopped for a second and wandered back, noticing Itachi was still in his cloak. She smiled, thinking of the boys in Konoha, and how much they were similar.

She unclasped the cloak and froze when she noticed a wound on his chest.

"Itachi?" She shook him carefully, his eyes opened to hers slowly. "Sakura?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" She walked around the couch and leaned down, sitting him up. She lifted his arms, lifting the mesh shirt from him before taking a good look at the wound itself.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." He said with a yawn and Sakura reached up, laying her hands on it.

She noticed the normal reaction with them. His hands clenched, his breathing became strained. She looked up at him with a frown. "Does it hurt when I do that?"

"No." His voice was so smooth, so amazingly captivating. She reached down, laying her hand on his chest again, pushing more of the chakra in, looking up at his face as she pushed softly into him.

He gasped in, his eyes wide. She stopped the pain killing when the sound that came from him was nearly erotic.

"Itachi?!"

"Sakura..." He reached down, wrapping his arms around her. She looked up at his face, shocked beyond any thought. Itachi grasped her and pulled her up, his mouth fighting to keep from biting her neck and Sakura just laid there. "Itachi, What..."

"Don't." He murmured into her neck, fighting to keep from ravaging her.

He pried his fingers from her back, clasping to the couch. "Sakura, please, don't do that again. I don't have the willpower to fight it anymore." She nodded, shocked.

She'd just turned on the older of the two Uchiha.

She healed his chest and decided to go to bed after all.

She laid in bed, the sound that escaped his lips, the look in his eyes, the feeling of his hands grasping so hungrily to her back, his soft lips against her neck...

She wandered into the bath an hour later.

She laid back, the hot water breaking the tension in her muscles and sighed. It was wonderful.

She sighed, trying to let go of the feeling of him. She was in love with his brother, it was horrible to even think of him like this.

It was another hour later that she emerged from the bath, wrapped in her short pink bath robe. She wandered into her room and laid down, instantly falling asleep before she'd even changed.

She woke the next morning to a knock at the door. "Sakura?"

"I'm in here." She mumbled, totally not awake.

"Sakura, you-" The voice stilled and Sakura felt around her. "Sakura?"

"Itachi... Why is it so cold in here?"

"Because you're not dressed." Sakura nodded, turning and standing. She wasn't awake enough for this yet. "What time is it?"

"About six." Itachi was quiet and Sakura nodded. "Why are you waking me up at six in the morning?"

"You received another message." Sakura's eyes widened a little, looking over.

"A message?" She looked at him, his eyes closed and she looked down, reaching over and grabbed a sheet, wrapping herself up. "It's safe now." Itachi looked at her, the white material clung to her loosely and he still had to keep his hand from shaking. It had been so long since he'd wanted someone like this...

"Itachi?" She looked up at him, stepping closer as he held out his hand. Sakura grabbed the snake from him and looked over at the paper on the desk. She laid the snake down and as it crept across the paper it seemed to scatter, bits and pieces everywhere till it was just words.

'Sakura

We're getting really worried about you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, please just send us a note and tell us you're alright.

You know I don't have all the time in the world, I needed to start, to get a family as soon as possible. I so easily would have chosen you, but you left. You wouldn't let me follow.

I didn't have too many options.

She takes good care of me. You don't have to worry.

Tsunade says if you don't send a letter back by Friday she's sending Sai and Naruto out after you.

Please, Sakura, don't do anything stupid. There's other guys. Naruto and Sai both love you to death and I've even heard Kakashi talking about you. Naruto's trying to get you back. He's confronted the elders. They said they'll take him seriously.

If you get back, Sakura, and she's not pregnant, I'll leave her. I've always wanted you.

I'm so sorry.

Sasuke'

Sakura looked over the letter again, a sad smile on her face. Tears welled in her eyes and before there was a chance to dry them they were dripping.

"Sakura?"

She walked over to her dresser, pulling out the rat from the other day. She put it onto a piece of paper, watching it fragment away.

'Sakura

Tsunade said you may not be able to come back for five to ten years. Naruto's gone mad, they had to lock him up for a week. Sai had a panic attack. I didn't think it was possible.

The main reason I wrote today was to let you know, with the time you'll be gone, I've decided to marry Ino. The wedding will be next week.

I'm sorry, but I don't have forever.

I'll talk to you later. Sakura, no matter what, know I've always loved you.

Sasuke'

She reread the note before crushing it to her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she collapsed to the floor, Itachi right behind her. "Sakura! What's happened?!"

"He married Ino. He wouldn't wait for me." She spoke through racking sobs, Itachi holding her close to his chest.

"He said he loved me, but he wouldn't wait for me..." Itachi hugged her close, Diedera there moments later.

"Sakura-chan..." His eyes widened and he ran in, wrapping his arms over her too.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! First, to the reviews, this is amazing! 26 reviews! VALLED, flamegirl5500, minniemousemom, you guys are my regulars, and I thank you all so much! I'm totally in shock, out of the 14 or so stories I have up, only 4 beat this! I thank you so so much!

To those that are curious, no their not vampires! Lol! I don't write like that! Sorry, I wrote it out like that due to my own habits, I guess I'm off! Haha! You'll understand after a while! About chapter 12 or so.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I know a girl on Gaia named ilightmyfriendsonfire. She doesn't own it either.

Chapter 7

Itachi went to the main house in the city and told them that Sakura had a mental shock and wouldn't be able to work for the day. "I'm taking her out, I'll try and keep her mind off of it."

"What happened?" The man at the counter asked, honestly worried.

"The person she's always loved got married a few days ago." Itachi's eyes narrowed as he thought of the bitch slapping he'd give his little brother when he got back.

He knew now, even without the excuse of his little brother he'd stay by her side.

If anything, it was the best timing. When he finally admitted to himself he liked her she was suddenly single.

"You take care of her, Sasuke. She's the best medic we've seen in years." Itachi nodded. "I will."

Diedera went the other direction. He headed out, getting breakfast for the group from a local restaurant.

Sakura took a bath then dragged herself to the living room, wearing a pink outfit that reminded her lightly of her days on team seven. She looked in the mirror, smiling softly at the memories before crashing into a chair.

"Sakura?" Diedera was there in an instant, holding out a plate for her.

She looked at the plate, standing and walking to the table, her habit to eat there taking over. "Diedera, did you go out for food?" She looked over at him and he nodded, his eyes worried.

"Shrimp tempura roll..." She smiled, the wonderful smell taking her over. She ate a bite then just sat there for a while and stared at her plate. Diedera leaned down, wrapping his arms around her again. "Sakura, please, just forget the little boy,yeah. He'll realize he did something stupid later. Don't... Don't pain yourself." Sakura nodded, feeling the prickling in her eyes soon after. "Thanks, Diedera."

"I know you don't look at me like you do him, but I'm still here for ya too, yeah." She reached up, grasping his hands, holding him close.

She just needed the contact.

"Diedera, Sakura, we're leaving."

"I got shrimp tempura rolls from Iraiki." Itachi's eyebrows lifted. "Diedera, Sakura, we're leaving after we eat." Diedera looked down at Sakura with a grin, she was now giggling lightly at the two of them.

The day started with a sparing session, Itachi with a blind fold versus Sakura and Diedera.

After Sakura's first punch, it became Her verses the other two, still with Itachi's blindfold.

They laid out around a tree there and looked up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a... cloud." Itachi said, looking over and picking on the other two noticing shapes.

"Let's get our picture taken." Diedera said softly, looking over. Itachi looked over at him, eyes narrowed. "It seems that any major group of people, anyone Sakura got close to she had her picture taken. We're important." Sakura looked over at him with a smile. "I have a great idea, we need to get two pictures taken. This town should have a messenger's shop."

Diedera's jaw dropped, Itachi froze for a moment. "Itachi-san, I'm sorry. If you don't want to, I understand."

"No, Uchiha Itachi has been dead long enough. I guess my time's come."

They went to town and found a person who could take pictures, one hour development, and took a picture. Sakura was doing her best to have a seductive smile, but on the count of three both Itachi and Diedera kissed her cheeks, causing her a giant grin.

The second picture was Sakura standing with Itachi's arms around her, Diedera was on one knee, his arms wrapped around her knees. He was looking at the camera possessively, letting anyone there know he wanted her.

The look on Itachi's face was what surprised Sakura when she saw the photo for the first time. Itachi had his hands crossed over her chest, her hands in his. She knew that his head was leaning against hers, his head tilted slightly lowering his face to hers.

His eyes were focused on the camera, but his eyes were sad. The look on his face, the way he held her there it looked like he was protecting her.

"Naruto, Sasuke, this picture...." She stared at it, the looks of the two in the photo took her breath away.

"Are we sending that one?" Diedera grinned at her and she shook her head. "No, I'm going to keep this one. It's amazing." She smiled, unable to peel her eyes off of Itachi.

"It's so wonderful..." She smiled, feeling tears start in her eyes. The last photo she loved was the one of team seven, all with the headbands pulled down over their left eyes, Kakashi in the back looking wholly unamused. "Sakura?" Diedera stepped forwards and grabbed her before she started sobbing again. "Sakura, maybe this isn't the best idea."

"I have to try. I can't just stay a shut in. Besides, this is more than the other memories. Naruto, Sasuke..."

It took them a second to realize she wasn't speaking to them. Itachi leaned down and took her hand, pulling her back in. "Come on, one more photo." Sakura nodded, wanting to do anything at this time to distract herself.

The photo taken this time was classic, the one they'd decided to send.

Sakura laid on a bed, satin sheets beneath her, Itachi nose to nose with her, Diedera's hands on her chest, his legs under her knees.

Though she was wearing very little, she was able to hide the straps on her sides, looking in the picture totally nude. She blushed at the picture, Itachi's hands raking across her stomach, Diedera's hands covering her chest from the camera, but looking as if he were about to ravage them himself.

Not to mention her other special places, with her knees by his shoulders, his crotch pressed against her.

That was actually hard to work with, in more ways than one.

"You enjoyed this photo, didn't you?" Sakura grinned, looking over at Diedera, his eyes narrowed on her. "Sakura-chan, you know I've always thought you were hot. Well, save that one day, we didn't meet under the best circumstances."

Sakura just stared at him, looking surprised over at Itachi after a moment. "That's an understatement! Sasuke, what did you think? Was this photograph fun for you?"

"No." Itachi stepped back, narrowing his eyes at nearly everyone in the room. Diedera rolled his eyes, resting his chin on Sakura's shoulder. "He's just disappointed you weren't alone." Diedera lit up as Sakura turned at him, mortified.

"Diedera, you pervert!"

"Diedera?" Sakura's eyes widened at the accidental slip. "It's his middle name."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Diedera."He grinned at the camera man who shrugged.

Itachi turned and walked from the room, the look on his face was more angry than she'd seen on him.

She followed behind, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine." He quieted and turned to her, the look on his face reminding her of Sasuke.

"You look like your brother." She murmured and he looked over, surprised. "Always so dark, so dreary. He was always over thinking everything. Every second of every day was used trying to think about what to do next."

"He didn't think hard enough." Itachi looked out, seeing the town before him. Sakura looked over at him, frowning. "What does that mean?"

Itachi shook his head, not taking his view off of the scenic city before him.

"If you're accepted back, if you get a letter in a week saying you've been forgiven, would you go?"

Sakura was easily ready to say yes when she realized something. "You wouldn't go back, would you?"

"No." Itachi spoke softly. Sakura looked at him with a frown. "Things there have changed. You'd be welcomed back. You know that, right?"

"I would just be the one that killed the Uchiha. No one would think about it any more than that."

Sakura looked out at the city before her, the look on her face similar to the look of the man beside her.

"What, your easy answer now a little farther away?" He cooed at her and she turned to him, smiling.

"Yeah. I know I could get you and Naruto in easily, Tsunade would welcome you. It never dawned on me that you may not want to go." She smiled and looked down, sighing.

"The one note, it said if you didn't have a note back by Friday, right?" Sakura nodded. "Sakura, It's Saturday." His eyes watched as her face fell farther.

"Man, and I just got the couch and recliner back." Itachi smiled at her, sliding his arm over her shoulder. "Sakura, are you sure you want to send that picture to him?" Sakura grinned up at him, for once the look was more wicked than anything Diedera could manage. "Oh, I'm sure."

Sakura hired two men. The first was to get the letter there, the second was to hand the picture over as soon as the note was done.

Sakura grinned with flair as she grabbed the pen.

"Sasuke,

I'll admit, I was really depressed about you getting married, but I was most upset that I didn't find out till today. Unfortunately I've been rather busy.

If you don't have the patience to wait, then it's your loss.

I hope things go well with you, they're great here. Tell Tsunade that I have a few good books here, I'll send them when I'm done.

I guess I'll be seeing Naruto and Sai tomorrow.

JaNe

Sakura'

She smiled and softly kissed the top of the letter, as was her habit.

Itachi smiled, laying his hand on her back as she handed the letter over.

"Are you alright?"

Her breath caught in her throat as the man took off. Sakura turned to the second man and handed him the envelope with the note. "How long till it gets delivered?"

"Should be noon tomorrow." Sakura nodded and stepped back, allowing him a fast exit.

The man took off and Sakura smiled.

That section of her life was gone. Vying for his affections, hoping with all of her heart that he'd look at her, it was over. She shook her head.

"I just wanted him to look at me." She smiled, turning, seeing Itachi's eyes on her.

She stilled, looking into his eyes. "Itachi?"

"Yes?" He looked down, breaking the look he had. He was worried, with what she's just said. "I, It's nothing." She smiled and turned, leaving the building.

Sakura frowned as she went back to the house, Diedera and Itachi in tow. Tomorrow things were going to get very odd, first, there would be two Narutos.

She had to prepare a bed for the visitors, and knowing Naruto's stamina and Sai's inability to admit when he was being dragged too fast they should be there early.

She went into the basement, taking a look around. There were the boys' room just at the bottom of the stairs, but beyond that she noticed more rooms. "What's in the next two?" She turned to Itachi who shrugged. "That one was Sasori's and that was Kisame's. I don't know what's in them." Itachi reached over to Sasori's door and opened it, knowing the worst he would have would be a poison, and Sakura could antidote it.

He smiled, knowing the faith he had in her.

There were no traps, Sakura sighed in relief when the door opened easily. Sakura walked in, seeing the puppet parts all over and frowned. "This is gross." Diedera nodded, looking around. "Uh, yeah, that's disturbing."

"Let's get to work." Itachi looked between them and they started.

Diedera worked hard, dragging the puppets outside and burning them, along with the cloths and such that were in the room. If it wasn't the bed, dresser or lamp it was gone.

The same went for Kisame's room, though it was bare, save the pictures of scantily clad women all over the walls. "Wow!" Sakura giggled as she looked around, Seeing the look of amusement on Diedera's face. "I'll take those."

It was about three hours later that the two rooms were cleaned, Sakura had sent Diedera to the store to get four sets of sheets. As soon as he was back she made up the beds and smiled, looking between the two rooms.

"This is great! Now all we have to do is avoid a massive attack the instant they see you!" She sounded happy, which caused Itachi to smile, a light chuckle escaping him.

"Here's hoping."

They ate, talking animatedly, Sakura framing her favorite picture and she hung it on the wall, smiling at it. She turned and hugged each of the boys before headed to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I got bored and decided to put up another chapter! Besides, I love how many reviews you all keep giving me! Yay! Thank you all!

FYI, I changed this around a little, it'll be a hard pg13 between chapters 13 or so to 19. At 20 it will be rated R! I went on a mad pervert thing, so you'll have to excuse me.

I may be doing two chapters a day from now on, or changing it day by day. I dunno yet.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- P-shaw! In my dreams would I own something worth more than $150!

Chapter 8

Sakura woke the next morning to find Diedera had already made breakfast. She ate quickly and dressed. "Diedera, I need you to go into town, we need more supplies, from the sounds of the letter they may be here a while. Itachi, I'd ask you to stay here and let them in, but I can't see that being a good idea. Why don't you follow me for the day?"

Itachi looked at her and nodded. "That's fine, here's hoping they don't run into Diedera first."

Sakura frowned but nodded. "I can't really help it. I need more supplies, but I can't really go myself, I have a lot of people to see today." Diedera nodded.

"Oh, Miyabi at the corner asked if you had anymore of that potion done. She's having trouble with her knees again." Sakura nodded and handed him the vial, giving him a pleading look as she gulped down her tea.

"It's on my way, I'll drop it off on my way back. I need to head to the shop and get more of the clay." Sakura nodded and looked over at Itachi. "I'm headed out!"

Itachi jumped up and grasped his cloak, clasping it on his way out the door. Sakura smiled and ran up quickly, hugging Diedera. "You take care." Diedera waved at her, blushing lightly from the hug.

They were at the end of the yard when Itachi looked over at her, curious. "Why did you hug him?"

"He needed it. I could tell." Sakura turned and smiled, nodding. "Something's been bothering him since yesterday."

Itachi looked at her a little surprised. "Sakura, are you saying you don't know?" Sakura turned to him and slowed, eyes wide. "What's happening?"

Itachi just looked at her, trying to wrap his mind around the thought that she was oblivious. He smiled and shook his head with a light smile. "What's up?" She said, noticing the humor and he looked at her, his smile stopping her for just a second.

She just looked at him, eyes wide, her heart pounding. Itachi stopped and turned, looking at her.

"Sakura?"

"I, Let's go." She took off as quickly as she could.

Her heart still pounded. She smiled at herself sadly. All that time she wanted Sasuke to look at her, she was imagining things with Itachi. That look...

She turned, looking at him. He was so different from Sasuke. He wasn't so cold, he was soft and gentle, he had a sense of humor, he was so...

He was wonderful. She smiled and looked ahead, seeing the house coming into view. He was great, he was hot and she was so hooked on him after the tragedy with Sasuke that she was imagining things.

She laughed as she came to a stop, Itachi turning to her, noticing the tone. "Sakura?"

She stepped ahead and knocked at the door, straightening her cloak. "I'm fine."

Diedera went and did the shopping, happy about one of the local merchants. She would randomly show up with honey and candles, but on rare days she would have flavored honey sticks. Diedera carried a large bag over his shoulder with random items, meat and ramen mostly. He knocked at the door towards the evening with a honey stick hanging out of his mouth.

The door opened to a older woman who was smiling wondrously.

"Oh, Naruto!" Diedera smiled and handed the woman the vial that had been in his pouch on his hip. "Sakura asked me to drop this off to you. She'd already had some brewed yesterday."

"Oh, Thank you three! I know that Sasuke's been helping with her gather her herbs. I got this for you!" The woman handed him a large loaf of bread and Diedera shook his head. "That's not necessary, Miyabi-san!" Diedera smiled, waving his hand and the woman shook her head. "Yes it is! You guys have been taking such good care of us! I heard that you and Sasuke caught that guy that was robbing the merchants last week! I don't know what we would do if you weren't out here!"

Diedera smiled at her, calming for a moment. "Miyabi-san, Thank you." He took the bread and bowed.

"No, thank you! I better go, sounds like the kids are at it again."

"I can't do stitches, tell them to chill!" Diedera laughed and Miyabi laughed with him. "I'll see you." Diedera turned and froze, hearing the door close behind him.

"Diedera?"

"Naruto-kun." Diedera smiled and walked off down the street, waving Naruto to follow him. "The house is hard to find sometimes, you'll wanna follow me, yeah."

"Why, you're dead. Why am I following you?" Diedera turned and narrowed his eyes. "Because I'm not going home if you don't. Sakura would kill me." Naruto stilled, running ahead and grasped his kunai to Diedera's throat. "You better not have TOUCHED her!!" Naruto gritted his teeth just before he felt something contact the back of her head. He turned, seeing a small group of people gathered around. "Leave Naruto alone!"

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Sasuke could hunt you down in a second!"

"Sasuke?! Naruto?!?!" Naruto turned to Diedera who grinned at him. "A lot has happened, you'd do well to just follow me." Naruto stood, sliding the kunai back into his pouch.

"Hey, Everyone, this is just a bit of a misunderstanding, yeah. He's a friend of ours, another Naruto, actually." Everyone stilled and talked for a moment. "Please, excuse us." Diedera smiled and nodded and took Naruto by the arm, turning and headed out.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Diedera turned. "Sakura didn't want to let it out who we are. She came up with the first names that popped into her head." Naruto looked over at him with a frown.

"We heard that Sasuke killed you. How did you survive blowing yourself up?"

"You don't think I'd blow up every inch of myself. There were still a few pieces of myself left, it just took me a few years to gather enough pieces to really put myself together. This is nothing, though. Just wait, yeah." Diedera knew the story of the Konoha ninjas and Itachi. He knew this was going to be awesome.

Sai sat by the front door and stood when he noticed them approach. Diedera smiled over at the two of them as he unlocked the front door. He walked in, tossing the bread onto Sakura's work desk before taking the bag to the kitchen. "Naruto, Sakura told me to get you some ramen. Does this work?" He held out one of the cup ramen he'd bought and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan said to get me ramen?" Diedera nodded as he pulled out the other dozen containers. He slid out the beef and chicken, sliding them into the drawer in the bottom of the fridge. "Sakura-chan should be back soon. She's usually back in about half an hour." Diedera walked out, sliding his cloak off and sneakily took the picture off of the wall before it was noticed.

Naruto looked around and Diedera smiled, waving to the chairs. "Please, have a seat."

"What in the hell..." Naruto stared. "You tried to kill me once. Now you're... like this." Diedera smiled and nodded, sitting on one of the dining room chairs, turning it and leaning his arms against the back. "She's wonderful. Sasuke really screwed up, yeah."

Naruto stared, eyes wide. "Uh, yeah. You can't have her."

"I know." Diedera stood and walked out to the kitchen, throwing water in the kettle. "Trust me, that realization wasn't the best in my life." He walked back out with a grin and looked over at Sai. "You're kinda quiet, yeah."

Sai just stood there, staring, looking over at Naruto. "Didn't you kill Gaara? Aren't you the one that tried to kill Naruto and Kakashi-san?"

"I am." Diedera grinned, leaning back against the wall.

The door tumblers alerted everyone to the fact that someone was home.

Sakura opened the door and looked in. "SAKURA!!" Naruto ran at her and threw his arms around her before jumping back, screaming like a little girl.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!?!?!?"

Sakura turned to Itachi who was just standing there with a suddenly satisfied smirk.

"Ah, the Kyuubi boy. This ought to be fun."

Naruto spent the next two hours sitting in a chair, staring at Itachi no matter what happened. "You were dead. Sasuke killed you."

"Around here I'm Sasuke. He's Naruto. You're the new guy. Don't start anything, you won't win." Itachi grumbled, sucking down his third cup of tea. Itachi turned to Sakura with a frown. "I see why Diedera reminded you so much of him. Neither one has any sense and they both talk too much." Sakura covered her mouth with a giggle and looked over frowning. "Diedera, where's the picture?"

"Oh, I didn't wanna ruin the surprise, yeah. It's under my cloak." He poked his head out of the kitchen with a grin and Naruto looked over at him, more shocked than anything. Sakura walked over and pulled out the picture, wiping it softly and smiled at it. She hung it carefully from the wall as Naruto walked over and looked.

The looks of the faces in the picture, the look of contentment on Sakura's face, it tore him apart. "Sakura, you know who they are. You know what they've done. Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Naruto," Sakura turned to him, her eyes looking down sweetly. "I'm a missing nin. I stole the lives of a lot of people. I've done terrible things as well."

"Not like them!" Naruto pointed angrily, nearly throwing his hand in their direction. Sakura turned to him, her eyes for the first time since they'd gotten there angry.

"How is what I did any different from what they did? What Itachi did? His was at least a mission! I killed a few hundred people at the drop of a hat for selfish reasons!" Naruto backed up, realizing his mistake. "Sakura-chan, don't beat yourself up! You saved a life for each one you took away!"

"How many people could have died it Itachi hadn't taken out his family? Him and Sasuke were the only real victims." Naruto knew not to push about Itachi again.

"What about Diedera?" Diedera's face came out from behind the kitchen doorway, a frown. "Oi! That's not cool!"

"Diedera's Diedera. He's a lot like you. He's nice, sweet, kind and caring. He's done everything he could to keep me safe, he's helped me through so much. You guys would really get along if you weren't so stuck on the past." Naruto noticed as she spoke she softened up. He stood tall, wrapping his arms around her. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"I care about them both. You too, Naruto. And even though he's an ass, I still care about Sasuke. He probably had a heart attack around noon today, though." Sakura grinned, looking over at Diedera who grinned. "I still love that picture." He grinned and looked over at Naruto.

Naruto turned and looked around, the smirk on Itachi's face, the grin on Diedera's and the satisfied glare on Sakura's. "What did I miss..."

"I have a copy." Diedera grinned and Sakura looked over, confused. "You do?"

"I talked to the guy, he sold me a copy." He turned and went down the stairs, coming up a little later with a frame. "This is the best picture ever, don't harm it." He handed the photo over to Naruto.

"Ssss-Sakura!" Naruto blushed at the picture, his jaw dropped, looking up at the two men who were staring at him, both grinning. "They've seen you like this?!"

"Of course not." Diedera sighed, bemused. "She kept covered, even if it looks like that she has some self respect." Diedera's expression told Naruto he wasn't the happiest about this. Sakura turned to Naruto, her hands on her hips.

"I thought you knew me better than that." Naruto looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I thought I knew you well enough to know you wouldn't be hanging around with dead Akatsuki members."

Sakura turned to him, angered for a moment before sighing. "Fine, point made." Itachi frowned at the admission. "Naruto, This may be Sakura's house now, but I do live here. I will not allow you to badmouth her. Please watch your manners." Naruto stepped back, on the verge of cowering in fear.

"How did you end out living here?"

Itachi turned to him and frowned, sighing. "About a month ago we tried to get in here, thinking it had been abandoned since we'd been here last. Sakura attacked us, but on the second night we got in. We weren't aware of who was here or why. After a while it got comfortable, we all get along. Even with him." Itachi tilted his head to Diedera, who tossed a roll at his head. Itachi reached up and grabbed it before looking at it and shrugging. "I like these ones." Diedera rolled his eyes as Itachi ate the 'weapon'.

"Either way, we're happy here. We've started a life, things are great. Sakura takes care of us as much as we take care of her. We're all really lucky that things ended out like this." Diedera grinned.

"Except that first night. That hurt." Itachi looked over at Sakura, who grinned at him guiltily. "I've apologized for that so many times! Let it go already!" Sakura laughed as she tossed Itachi a small vial. "It's for your chest, since you won't let me kill your pain." Itachi nodded and downed the bottle.

Naruto looked over confused. "You're all so..."

Sakura looked around and smiled. "As Diedera said, we all need each other. We help each other out and take care of the problems we all face as a group. I'm closer now with them than I ever was with team 7, save you." Sakura smiled sadly as she looked at him. "Naruto, no matter what, no matter anything at all, you've been there for me. Thank you."

Diedera looked out and watched as Naruto just stared. "Sakura, you've changed."

"Is it that bad?" She asked as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a paper. "Well, no, but it's odd. I've never seen you stay calm like this. It's sad to know that I couldn't help you be like this." Naruto grasped his hands behind his back and held his head low. Itachi blinked once, but soon put his head down as well, lost in thought.

Diedera saw the looks on the others and smiled, pulling his head back into the kitchen. Sai looked around and stood, walking over and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, where should we put our bags?"

"Ah!" Sakura stood, walking down the hall. "Follow me." Naruto reached over and grabbed his bag, quickly following.

They reached the rooms and Sakura pointed. "Sai, Naruto, these rooms are yours to use as you need. With this I only really ask one thing." They looked over as Sakura smiled at Itachi and Diedera who were watching from the top of the stairs. "No falling asleep on the couch. I just got it back."

Dinner was done within the hour and Sakura ran in, having been out for a little collecting some of the herbs that she'd need for a potion she'd need tomorrow. "Diedera, it smells wonderful!" She cheered as she slid into the chair across from Itachi out of habit, Diedera on one side put the food down and sat, grabbing her chair and pulled her over to him, making more room for the other two chairs.

"Don't crowd, Sakura-chan." He smiled at her and she nodded as Diedera put her food down before her.

Naruto by this time was already sitting and staring. "Uh, what is it?" Sakura giggled, remembering saying something really similar when she was first served it. "I don't think it has a name, I think he made it himself." Sakura grinned over and Naruto leaned back as if it were about to explode. Seeing as Diedera was the cook, this thought was much more serious.

Sakura waited till every plate was down, each cup and picked up the chopsticks. "Itadekimasu!" She nearly giggled as she took the first bite.

"It's different. You added... something..."

"It's the spice that I got from Yuri the other day. She said it would add a little smoke flavor, and you know how much I love smoke." His face was bright, happy and Naruto just stared. It seemed so wrong. He looked over as Itachi took the first bite. "Not bad. Someday you'll make someone a very happy husband." Itachi grinned over as Diedera frowned, sticking out his tongue.

Sakura laughed with all of her being. Her eyes shone, her cheeks were pink, She was so happy here. Naruto sighed, shaking his head before he lowered his chopsticks. "Itadekimasu." He took the first bite and didn't move, chew, anything for a moment. He slowly bit into it and frowned, rolling the bit around on his tongue. "It's... not bad..." Sakura nodded.

"I was lucky. Both of them are magnificent cooks. I'm not so good at it." She smiled and Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

She was really, truly happy here without him.

Naruto ate quickly and stood, stretching. "I was in a bit of a rush to get here, so I'll go ahead and go to bed early. Sakura, you know where to come to find me, alright?" She turned to him and nodded, stepping forwards and slid her arms around his waist, catching him totally off guard. She laid her chin on his shoulder, leaning her head against his. "Good night, Naruto. Thanks for coming to visit. I'll see you in the morning." She stepped back and he looked at her, for the first time he could tell she was thrilled to have him there.

Sai watched as Naruto nodded with a sudden random smile and walked down the hall, disappearing down the walkway.

"You may have just killed him." Sai spoke softly, looking at the walkway with a dead look on his face. Sakura looked over, confusion evident across her features. "The look you just had on your face was interesting. I know his heart rate hit nearly one twenty when you hugged him." Sakura turned and smiled. "Sai, you know Naruto. He's like a brother, or my girl friend. I love him all to death, but it'll never be like that. I'm sure by now he knows that."

"Everything he thought he knew about you has changed in the last three hours." Sakura frowned, sitting down at her desk. He had a point. "I hadn't thought about that."


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Over 1200 hits!

It's amazing!

To let you all know, I'm now up to chapter 21 and I'm not done yet! I'm gonna keep up with the 2 chapters a day for a little at least!

Hope you enjoy!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Watashi wa onryuu! As everyone knows, legendary creatures don't get the legal works.

Chapter 9

Sakura didn't sleep as well that night as she normally did. She woke about two in the morning and walked out to the living room, finding no one awake. She smiled as she looked around and went to the kitchen, finding the tea. She made herself a cup before starting the bath.

She laid down in the water, softly humming as she felt the tension from the day start to break up, disperse in the water. She thought she'd be so much happier to see Naruto, that things would seem more like home with him here, but it didn't. It seemed instead like he was intruding, and she wasn't used to the thought.

Not like this.

She sipped the tea, feeling the heat seep more into her.

It was about three hours later when Sakura stretched slightly, feeling her muscles pull, realizing she'd fallen asleep. She opened her eyes, seeing Itachi above her, laying her down on her bed. "Sakura! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, I just had some trouble sleeping so I went to take a bath..." She went to sit up and her head spun, causing her to fall. She would have fallen off the bed if Itachi hadn't been there. "You need to rest. You didn't fall asleep, you passed out, Sakura." She turned to him with wide eyes.

"You're sweating like mad, your chakra doesn't seem to be flowing right. Your blood pressure is down, your blood sugar is down, your pulse rate is high for a sleeping state. As I said, you're resting today."

"I'll be fine! I just need a little bit."

"Why couldn't you sleep last night?" Itachi looked more worried about this than anything else. "I'm just surprised at myself, that's all." Itachi frowned, looking towards the door. "It's not because of Diedera and I, is it?"

"No." She smiled over at him, finally laying down quietly. "I guess I thought things here would seem more normal to me with Naruto here, but it's the opposite. I feel bad that he seems out of place." Itachi reached over, holding his hand on her head. "You're still a little warm. I'll find you something to wear, you just stay here."

Sakura looked over, realizing, if she was just in the bath...

She reached down, feeling her hands against her skin, but realized she was covered. Itachi had covered her with a sheet before she'd woken.

By eight she'd gotten a little sleep and Itachi carried her to breakfast.

Naruto had woken just before hand and was surprised to see this. "Sakura?" He ran up and looked as Itachi sat her down. "She was in the bath too long. She's fine, she just needs rest." Itachi sat her down and took the chair beside her, pulling it right beside her, laying his arm behind her. He held her close and looked over at Diedera, who was carrying out the plates.

"Take care." Diedera warned Itachi, who nodded. "Of course."

"I wish you had told me why I had to bring the plates out. Sakura, you're not dizzy still, are you?" Sakura shook her head, smiling. "Just a little weak."

Diedera handed out the plates, Sakura's first, as normal. Next was the guests. Itachi took his first bite as Diedera sat his plate before himself.

"This is different. You didn't make this?" He looked over at Diedera.

"I'm better at meats, cheeses, vegetables. Itachi's better with fruits and grains. He almost always makes breakfast." Diedera took a bite, but barely ever throughout the meal took his eyes from Sakura.

Diedera ate quickly and went, fixing the couch up. "Sakura, since you have guests over, I thought you might like to stay here. I've gotten the couch set up for you to rest on, there's two chairs so they should be comfortable. I'll go to town hall and tell them what's happening."

He sighed and stood from adjusting a pillow. "There's a potion, that woman with all the kids, you know..."

"Tsaire?" Sakura rolled her eyes and Diedera nodded. "Did you get that one done the other day?"

"It's in the top drawer. Oh, and the medicine for the confectioner's wife is in there too. Can you?"

"Yeah, it's on my way." Diedera spoke and Itachi turned to him. "You think you can find him?"

"Yeah, he's staying under the bridge behind the barn at Miyabi's daughter's house. I've been looking, he's at most a C with good luck. He shouldn't be a problem." Diedera grinned before turning. "Itachi..." Diedera's grin disappeared, the look afterwards was threatening.

"Diedera, who are you talking to?" Itachi's eyes set upon the blond and Diedera nodded, turning. "Still, be careful."

"You too."

The day was awkward to put it lightly. Itachi informed Naruto that Diedera was going to get the bounty on a guy that was attacking many farmers in the country. He'd steal cows, money and occasionally lives. Due to the fact that he'd raped a young woman in the neighboring country and got her pregnant, he was wanted alive. The family had an offer, marry her and learn to become a farmer with them or die. It seems they'd known he was there and offered him a room, he'd been there a week before attacking them.

Naruto couldn't figure out why they'd want to marry him into the family, but he also knew it wasn't his place to say.

They chatted a bit, Itachi kept by Sakura, asking her every once in a while if she needed anything. Naruto was happy she was being so well cared for.

It was later that day that they had a knock at the door.

"We could only think to bring him here!" one man yelled as they brought Diedera in. Sakura looked at him and ran over, grabbing his cloak and tearing it off. "What happened?!"

He gasped in air, unable to breathe and Sakura knew he'd punctured a lung, it was filling with blood if it hadn't collapsed.

Sakura used her chakra to tear the shirt from him, starting on the gashes across his chest and lower abdomen right there.

Naruto ran over and frowned, looking around. "What should I do?"

"Towels, Alcohol, boiling water. I'll kill the pain."

Sakura pushed her chakra into him, running her hands across his chest and noticed his heart pound his breathing seemed to worsen. "Hold on, I'm working on it, please calm down!"

Her head spun and she looked at him, frowning. "I don't have the chakra for this... Naruto!" She turned, the young man before her staring surprised. "Let me borrow some of yours!"

"What?!"

"Put your hand on my back! I'll not take too much, but I need to save him! I need him!" Diedera reached up, grabbing Sakura's hand, smiling.

She started to work before Naruto put his hand on her, but he was there moments later, allowing her all the chakra she needed.

It was three hours till the wounds were sealed, his lung repaired and the bleeding had stopped.

Diedera laid there, his eyes fuzzy. "Diedera, can you talk?" Sakura asked and Diedera reached up, grasping her hand. "I think, yeah."

"What happened?" She was scared to death, even then.

"He had a few jutsus that I didn't know about." Sakura gasped, laying her head on his shoulder. "Don't go off on your own like that again! You scared me to death!" He looked at her and smiled, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Sakura, I'm sorry I worried you. You were sick and all, I feel horrible enough, yeah."

Itachi frowned, looking at the scene and turned, headed out the door. "I'll be back in an hour."

Sure enough, about an hour later, after Sai and Naruto had moved Diedera to the couch Itachi walked in. "He apologized for you." Itachi's voice was cold and Sakura winced at the tone. "Itachi?"

"He's in police custody. He's agreed to marry that girl and never steal another thing. If he does, they've agreed to call me to him."

Sakura stood slowly, her eyes wide, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Itachi?"

"It's been so great here, he almost ruined it. I can not allow that." Itachi walked in and sat at the kitchen table, laying his hands on his eyes.

"You over used it, didn't you?" Sakura walked over and pulled his hands down, smiling sadly at him. "Itachi..."

He looked down, his eyes suddenly scared. "Sakura, if he'd killed him, if Diedera had died, it would have ruined this. I couldn't handle that. Not anymore." Sakura smiled and leaned down, wrapping her arms around him. "Itachi, thank you."

Itachi looked up at her as she laid her hands over his eyes.

It was a moment later that she pulled her hands back, leaning instantly on her left arm. "How's that?"

"It's perfect, as always." He reached up and caught her, the weakness from all of the chakra usage without the chakra behind it finally catching up with her.

"I'll take you to bed. You need to rest, alright?"

"First, take me to Diedera again, one last pain killer before I sleep." Itachi frowned and shook his head. "You're in no condition to do so much. I'll give him a shot of sake and a few of those pills."

"Five. They're not very potent, so make sure he has enough." Itachi nodded and held her close as he carried her back to her room.

Naruto went ahead and headed to sleep shortly after.

The next morning Itachi made breakfast and woke Sakura. She came out and looked over Diedera, seeing him wake quickly. "Sakura-chan, how do you feel?" His voice was weak and cracked, causing Sakura to smile sadly at him. "I'm supposed to ask you that. I'm fine today, how is your chest?"

"It stopped bleeding, they got me to you so I know I'll be fine." He smiled and Sakura held his hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Sakura, don't. I can't handle it right now." He smiled at her and she frowned, looking up at Itachi, who looked at her before headed to the kitchen to get the plates. "Do you need any more of the pills?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Thanks, sweety." He smiled at her and laid his head back, a slight cough catching Sakura's attention. "Is that the first time you've coughed?"

"It's just a little cough." Diedera looked over at her, still holding on to her hands.

"Did you have it before you were injured?"

Diedera frowned, thinking. I don't think so, yeah."

"I'm going to have to use my normal pain killers here. Just... I don't know. Stay calm, alright?"

"I'll try." Diedera frowned, releasing her hands and grasping the couch.

Sakura pushed her chakra into his chest, taking note of the breathing and heart beats, sighing. "Some day you'll all have to tell me what's happening with that."

It was an hour later that she stood, wiping her brow. "How does your breathing feel?"

"I hadn't realized it was tight. It's easier now." He breathed, paying close attention to each breath.

"You had a clot in the lung that was punctured. I kind of figured." She smiled, laying her hand on his chest, feeling the next breath. "You feel clear, I looked and didn't see anything else. It should be better now." She sat gracefully on the other end of the couch, lifting his leg and leaning against the other. She laid his leg on her lap and leaned back.

"Sakura, I kept a plate for you two. Here." Itachi handed her a plate and she looked at it, looking over at Diedera. "Can you sit up?"

Diedera laid his hands on the couch and tried to push himself up. He slightly succeeded, but he was only halfway up, leaning against the arm of the couch. Sakura handed him the plate and retrieved the other plate from the table.

Naruto watched, realizing Itachi had left the plate there on purpose. Sakura always ate at the table. He'd handed the plate to her specifically for Diedera.

Naruto stood and stretched, looking between the two of them. "Sai, I need you to stay here for a bit. At least two days, alright?" Sai looked at him with his usual blank expression. "Where are you going?"

"Konoha. I can't, This isn't for me anymore. Sakura's better in their hands than in mine." Sakura turned, looking at the blond, who looked like the words he just spoke were his own undoing. "Naruto?"

"It's fine. I guess I kind of knew that you'd do someone else so much good." He smiled weakly at her before turning to the hall.

Sakura heard a knock at the door and stood, walking over. She looked back, seeing Naruto in the hall watching as she opened the door.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?" She stared as the man she'd loved for so long stood before her.

"I needed to know, the picture, you never saw Itachi. How did you do it?" His expression showed anger, fear, so many emotions she wasn't sure he'd ever truly felt. She smiled and stepped back, allowing him in.

"Ah, Sasuke." Diedera murmured over the bite of rice in his mouth. Sasuke froze, his eyes wandering over to the young man. Sasuke's eyes turned dark as he really looked.

Sasuke jumped at the couch, surprised when Sakura reached out, grabbing his leg and slammed him back against the door. He hit hard and slid down, looking up at her. "Don't you lay a finger on him." Sasuke looked at her incredulously. "Sakura, he's Diedera! He's dangerous!"

"He's been here helping me, taking care of me." Sakura's glare was enough to send shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Sakura, did I hear we have another guest? Should I make more for lunch?" Sakura grinned at Sasuke who's hair bristled, visibly standing on end. "That would be wonderful!"

Sasuke stood slowly, tilting slightly as he headed down the hall, stopping and staring in, Sakura's hand on his shoulder the whole way. "Aniki?"

Itachi turned slowly, his eyes wide as he took in the look of his little brother, staring at him wide eyed. Itachi stared for a bit before looking over at Sakura, who smiled and patted Sasuke's shoulder, walking back to the living room.

Sakura noticed Naruto was now in the living room, staring. "Are you still headed back?"

Naruto looked over at her and seemed to snap back to reality. "Oh, yeah, dattebayo. I better. I told Tsunade I'd be back in less than five days, that expired today. I'm already going to be late." Sakura smiled sadly at him. "Naruto, no matter what you know I care about you, right?"

Naruto smiled at her, stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around her. "Sakura, I know. You care about me, and all the same, you know that I'll always love you." Sakura gripped his sides, keeping him there for a moment.

"I'm actually sad I never felt the same. You've always been so sweet to me." Naruto smiled at her, running his hand over her hair. "Sakura, you know I'll keep fighting till you're back home with us, right?"

"I'm not sure I want to go back anymore. The people here need me, Itachi and Diedera need me."

"I can get another doctor assigned here, one with more home based experience so the people here have more of what they're expecting. I can get Itachi and Diedera pardons, they can come too. Sakura, I'll do anything I need to get you back." Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "If you can get them both pardons and convince them to move to Konoha I'll consider it." She laughed as she stepped back, being caught off guard when Naruto stepped forwards, kissing her cheek.

He whispered in her ear, "If you ever need to escape, my apartment's never locked and you're only really banished through paper now. If anyone sees you, it's not to be mentioned, okay?"

Sakura nodded, smiling. "I'll remember that."

He turned and ran down the stairs.

Sakura smiled as she wandered over to the chair, looking over at Diedera, who's eyes were trained on the stairs. "Stop giving him death glares. He's just given me up." Sakura said, the words hurt more than she thought they would. "I never expected it. When we were younger I would have loved it, but now..." She smiled sadly, lost in thought for a moment before Diedera was on his knees before her, his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Sakura, he's not the only one who loves you, remember that, alright?" Sakura stared at him for a moment, realization sinking in. "Diedera?"

"You should have known that I've loved you, since I moved here my whole life has revolved around you! Don't think for a second that he was alone in that!" He was so determined, the look in his eyes was almost scared. Sakura stared, feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

"I already know that we're the same, me and him. I already know you don't feel the same, but don't let him hurt you! Please..." He leaned up, wrapping his arms around her as well, and Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

There was something so amazing about him. His confession, it wasn't one of someone who didn't have their heart in it. She knew then that it was all true, he really did love her.

He also said he knew that him and Naruto were the same. She smiled, knowing it was true. He didn't push her, though. He didn't make her want to pull back. It was so different, so much the same, it confused her.

"You just seem to have a thing for the Uchiha boys, and I can accept that." Sakura pulled back, suddenly wanting to smack him. "What?!"

"I see the way you look at him. The way you light up when he talks to you, how you're suddenly tired when he leaves the room. I guess your new circle of friends is too much like your old ones, yeah." Diedera smiled at her weakly, suddenly sad and sighed. "Just remember, if ever you need me, I'll always be here." Sakura nodded, her smile coming back.

She didn't love Itachi. He was great. He was powerful and kind and though he reminded her so much of Sasuke he was so different. He was emotional and sincere. He always made her smile.

She smiled at the though of him. She stopped, suddenly knowing her heart was beating faster, her breathing deepened. What...

It was true. She loved him.

Sakura stared at Diedera, her hands trembling. "You've realized it too, yeah." Diedera smiled at her and patted her shoulder, trying to stand.

He collapsed to the floor, Sakura watched in horror as blood started nearly instantly dripping. "Diedera!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating last night, I got drunk at the gay bar and got hit on by the cutest guy! 3 Only I could get hit on by the one straight guy at the gay bar! 3

It's fun either way, though.

Disclaimer- STILL not mine! I sent the request in an email, but Kishimoto Masashi hasn't responded yet.

Chapter 10

"I must have ripped the stitches." Diedera gasped through the pain. Sakura grabbed his shoulders, pushing her chakra into him to dull the pain. "Itachi! Hurry!" He was there in a second, grabbing Diedera as his hands clenched, his eyes clenching. "Sakura..." He murmured, tears pushing into his eyes. Itachi turned to her and shook his head.

"I can't just let him suffer like this!" She pushed more, causing Diedera to bite his lip, grasping to Itachi's hand and looking to be on the verge of screaming. "Sakura, what you're doing to him is causing a different type of suffering! I heard what he told you!" Sakura froze, wondering how much he heard. "Trust me, that's not what he needs." Itachi reached down, closing his eyes, shoving his own chakra into him. "This is why I never needed the pills, I know what to do." He looked over as Diedera fell limp.

Sakura nearly screamed as Itachi caught him. "He's fallen asleep. I may have picked up the pain thing, but I don't know the medical stuff. Sakura, it's time to work." She nodded as Itachi laid him on the couch again, Sakura scooting closer.

She worked hard. After his confession, she knew she needed to heal him as much as possible.

She worked through dinner, finally stopping her work when he was so far healed that his stitches couldn't pull again. She was nearly completely dead on chakra, sliding to the floor. Sasuke was there in a second to catch her. She looked up and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't get to say hi." Sasuke looked down at her surprised.

"I've never seen you so determined before." She fought to sit up, barely being able to see straight. "I'm always like that here. I have the boys here, and If I don't take care of them they'll break themselves to bits." She joked, looking over at Diedera's sleeping face. She smiled at him and leaned forwards, laying her hand on the couch. She tried to stand and fell forwards, being caught again. Itachi was there shortly, a plate at the table for her. He reached down and lifted her, pulling her up. "Come on, you need to eat before bed." Sakura nodded as Itachi surprised her, sitting her on the recliner. He leaned her back carefully and brought her food over. "Hold out your hand." Sakura did, her hands trembling terribly.

"Sakura, I'll feed you. You couldn't hope to hold chopsticks like this." Sakura nodded, her head spinning. "Itachi, Sasuke, how are you?"

Sasuke smiled at her, leaning down and shaking his head. "We're fine, but I think we're more worried about you." Sakura looked at him, her face suddenly soured. Itachi looked at her and tried to hide a giggle, knowing her talks about Sasuke enough to know what the face was for. "What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"You look fake. Don't smile like that. It's odd." Sasuke faltered, standing.

Itachi fed her slowly, constantly worrying about dropping food, while Sasuke caught her up with Konoha. It was odd, the three days Naruto had been there she hadn't even noticed he didn't give her any knowledge of the current situations in Konoha. "Shikamaru was promoted again. He's a second class jonin now. From what I understand Hinata was about to ask Naruto on a date when he left, she was pretty upset when I left."

Sakura smiled, nodding politely. Itachi frowned, seeing the darkness creeping into her eyes. "Sasuke, shut up."

Sakura looked up at him, a little light returning. "Itachi?"

"What's up, Aniki?" Sasuke looked over, a little taken back by the bluntness of the comment. "You're giving her updates on her friends, people she cares about. She hasn't seen them in over seven months, she misses them terribly and you're ranting, going from person to person so lacking in any individuality. Please take into effect how she feels with this."

"It's alright, Itachi. I want to know what's happening. As you said, I care about them." She smiled weakly and Itachi stilled for a second before nodding.

It was a few hours later that Sasuke stopped talking, the general knowledge, ranks and deaths eventually turning to couples and missions, random stories about things that those she cared about.

Sakura eventually realized that Sasuke was avoiding one person. She noted, story after story, no mention. She eventually smiled at him. "What's happening with Ino?" Sasuke winced, looking down. "She's been my best friend forever. How's she doing?" Sasuke nodded and looked quickly towards the door before sighing.

"She's furious. She wanted me to stay, when I got the picture I couldn't, but I needed to come. She was talking about divorce when I left." Sasuke smiled sadly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me, because you were coming here where I am?" Sasuke nodded.

"She's worried that you'll finally steal my heart. She didn't know you already had." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"What else? Has she gotten a promotion? Is she alright?"

Sasuke looked at her, the look on his face reminding her of Sai. "She was on a mission a month ago and was attacked. It was a good assassin. She barely made it back. She was torn to bits, Kakashi carried her for a day solid to get her back. It's a good thing you're a med nin and he's Kakashi. He used the techniques he'd seen you use to patch her up enough to get her back alive. She's badly scarred now, she wears high necks and long sleeves and pants. She's so worried it's unattractive."

Sakura stared, surprised for a while. "Oh my god. Ino." Her eyes were locked with the younger of the two, while Itachi sat nearby, watching with soft eyes. "Sasuke, you should have told me that first! She's alright? She's not too mentally damaged by it?"

"She has post traumatic stress disorder. She wakes up sometimes and screams, I don't think she's slept well without help since the incident." Sakura shook her head, trying to think of Ino like this.

She was always a flower, beautiful and delicate, the thought of her screaming at all was too foreign to seem possible. "I'll send her a letter." Sakura frowned, looking for paper. She started to stand and Itachi held his hand before her chest, keeping her in the chair. "Sakura, hold out your hands."

"I know. I'll stay here. I can write the letter later, I guess. You're going to be here for a day or two at least, right?"

Sasuke looked at her with a smile and nodded. "Sakura, I'll stay here as long as you want. Ino knows I've chosen you, that's why she was so mad about me coming out."

"You know how I've been head over heals for you forever? How when I was six I started trying to get you to notice me? I tried so hard, I did everything possible to get you to see me."

Itachi remembered when she got the notes, she'd said she had just wanted him to see her. He looked over, suddenly saddened, the look on her face was so unlike the Sakura he knew.

"You abandoned me. I hunted like hell for you, forcing Naruto into impossible promises, working as hard as possible, I ended out in on missions with Jaraiya and Naruto because there was some hope. Some hint, whisper that you were somewhere. For five years I prayed for you to come back. When you did it was as if you'd forgotten about me. Naruto was the important one. I was devastated all over again. Sasuke, please understand, a major thing I had to overcome out here was you. It took me months, I thought I'd succeeded, but when I got the letter from you..."

Her eyes shifted guiltily. "I realized two things that day. If I was so quickly replaceable, with Naruto talking about maybe having me back in a year, and you couldn't wait for me, you couldn't really care. You never really had a crush, someone who you loved back. I guess I should have seen it. It's not your fault, it's mine. I know this. It didn't make it any easier."

She finally looked back up, looking right into his eyes. He stilled, not used to the simple communicative action. "Second, I'm not alone here. I was never alone there, but no matter what, I always felt lonely. I never felt that any of you were really there for me, everyone was there for you."

Sasuke looked down, now slightly angered. "Sakura, it was never like that."

"Even if you didn't see it like that, save Naruto, everyone was more worried about you than me. That's why I became a med nin. I wanted to be more useful to everyone, especially you."

Sasuke looked up, surprised. "Naruto was more worried about you than me?"

"Naruto always truly loved me. As long as I loved you, he loved me. Sadly for him, I was so caught up on you that it didn't phase me." She smiled, looking down. "That's the one thing I feel the worst about in my life. Well, it's nearly tied now." She smiled, giggling at Diedera, still asleep on the couch.

The brothers both looked up at her, curious. She looked around, seeing the eyes on her and smiled. "Hey, I'm allowed some secrecy." She laughed. Sasuke looked at her, the release of so much tension broke her, she would smile for the next while, she'd be so happy, if only for a little bit...

He smiled at her, sighing. He knew why she was talking like this. She was telling him that she couldn't wait for him like that, if she wanted to feel free from the suffering she carried there she'd have to give up on him. She'd have to let him go forever.

"I understand." Sasuke lowered his head, shaking it gently. "I can't say I understand, but if you really felt like that, I couldn't imagine you still caring about me now anyway. Knowing you, I'm lucky you don't hate me." He sighed and stood, looking over. "In that case, I'll be here a few days, see what's going on around here. If I don't report back to Tsunade and Kakashi about that photo, they're going to kill me. What am I supposed to tell them?"

Sakura smiled at him brilliantly, her eyes shining. "Tell them that Itachi says hi and Diedera is watching over me like an angel. Since Itachi's situation was due to a mission, they can't really go against him, he's a missing nin by default. Diedera is like Naruto, only without the fox thing."

Sasuke remembered their fight, tooth and nail till only one was left. That was like Naruto?

Well, nowadays...

"They'll send all of Anbu after him. The world wasn't ready for one Naruto, let alone two." Sakura stared for a moment before smiling.

"I don't think I've ever heard you joke before." Sasuke looked at her, his smile nearly as fake as Sai's. "I've been doing a lot, trying to get out a little from the darkness of Orochimaru. I'm learning to do things like that." Sakura shook her head. She fell forwards slightly and Itachi reached out, ready to grab her.

She reached out and touched his arm, after a moment yanking down his haori sleeve. Her smile reached further into her eyes and Sasuke realized through all this her smile was just as fake as his.

"Itachi didn't tell you?" Sasuke looked over and Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke, I thought she would have known as long as that mark was there you weren't getting back into Konoha."

"I knew. I was there the day it was put on him." Sakura reminisced, looking up, nowhere specific. Sasuke nodded. "We were on the chuunin exams. We thought he was from another squad, he nearly killed us all, except you. We protected you fiercely. I panicked and Naruto had to kick me around a little." Sakura nodded.

"Then he turned into the Kyuubi, but just a little."

"I thought I was hallucinating. A genjutsu or something." He chuckled, his smile gaining more and more truth to it.

"And then he bit you. Naruto was unconscious, after what Naruto did I would have died before giving over that scroll. I almost had to prove it." Sakura looked down, remembering staying up all night, no food or water, just standing there, guarding her two team mates, her best friends.

"It was Orochimaru's men. They attacked us and you took on all three of them. When I finally came to, I saw you and I just lost it. I couldn't believe, your hair, you were bleeding everywhere. I was scared to death that you were too far gone, that I wouldn't be able to save you in time. Lee was even down. He could kick my ass easy and he was down, leaving you there like that..."

Sasuke's look fell dark and Itachi nodded. "You actually did have feelings for her back then, didn't you?"

"I tried to kill them. It would have been my first kill, and I was happy to have the ability to do it, but she ran up behind me and..."

His hands reached up to his collar and he stilled, looking down. He stood quickly and walked over to the door. "I'll be back soon. I just need some fresh air."

Sakura watched, shocked as he left the building. Itachi looked at her with a soft smile. "Sakura, just remember, do whatever your heart tells you to do. Don't follow your head. If you want to go with him, if you would like to leave us, we'll live. We've done it for years, alright?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled sadly. "I won't go with him. He can stay here if he wants, but it seems that if Naruto or Sasuke is around I feel so... dark all the time. I miss last week." She looked at Itachi and he just stared, not expecting those words from her. "You would choose us over him?"

"If I chose him, if I left you two I'd never be able to forgive myself for it." She smiled, again, even more depressed than before. "Sakura?"

"Hn?" she looked down, tilting her head away from him. He reached out, grasping her shoulder as she shuddered. Itachi had his arms around her in a second. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I never wanted this, Itachi. We were supposed to grow old together, weekends on the patio of a house in the new Uchiha district, drinking sake and being senile. We were going to be the successful version of the sannin, but we weren't any more successful. No one really seems to be able to truly hurt us except each other." She cried softly and Itachi just rocked, not asking her to stop, not trying to get her to talk more, just whatever she said, he listened.

'If after all that time, all those years you didn't know how he felt...' Itachi sighed. "Sakura, I think you need to go rest. You're still so tired from Diedera."

"I don't want to be alone." She looked up at him and Itachi nodded. "That's fine, I'll go with you." He carried her in, looking for a chair when she scooted back on the bed. His eyes drifted from her hand to her face, knowing what she'd wanted.

He smiled softly before laying down beside her, closing his eyes. "You rest well. If Diedera needs anything, he has his bell, and it should wake me." He smiled and Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest and she was asleep in seconds.

Itachi laid his arm over her and drifted off as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was about three hours later that Sasuke returned. He walked in seeing Diedera wincing on the couch. His pain killer was wearing off. He looked around, seeing Sakura's door open and walked over, seeing her curled up with Itachi.

He stared for a moment, surprised and a little let down, but he sighed. He had a feeling she was either falling for him or Diedera, but since she'd described Diedera as a non Kyuubi Naruto he kind of knew....

He walked in and patted her on the shoulder. "Sakura?"

Her weary eyes didn't make it that far and she looked up at Itachi, smiling. She leaned forwards and pressed her face against his neck, causing him to whimper.

Sasuke just stared.

This was so wrong. Why did he end out getting stuck with this mess? He had no idea how to do the pain thing. He reached down again, grasping her chin and held her head facing him. "Sakura, I'm up here." Her eyes looked at him and she blinked twice as she stumbled from the bed, completely passing Itachi without a touch. She saw Sasuke and smiled, leaning her arm on him . She turned out of nowhere and held him close. He knew, he grinned, shaking his head. This was the best he would get.

She reached up and grabbed his face, her eyes still closed. She leaned her head on his shoulder, pushing chakra into his cheeks, into his neck,

Sasuke's knees fell weak and he fell to the floor, gasping for air, clutching his chest, trying to slow his heart.

The fall woke Sakura and she looked down at him, his heart speeding, his breathing rough, his hands on his chest. "Sasuke?!"

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, waking Itachi. He turned and looked, Sakura on the floor, Sasuke looking to be having a heart attack. Sasuke pushed against the wall with his feet, trying to distance himself from her. "Don't touch..." His eyes turned to her, the look in his eyes was totally bewildered.

"What in the hell was that?!" He yelled after he caught his breath. Itachi leaned in and smiled, wincing. "Her pain killer." Sasuke looked up, terror in his eyes. "WHAT?!?!"

"She's got it off a little." Itachi stood, helping Sakura to her feet. "He needs a moment to regain himself after that." He started steering her to the door before she stopped, turning. "Why won't you tell me what's happening?! What is it doing?!"

Sasuke clutched a blanket to his chest from the bed, leaving Itachi chuckling at his little brother, now blushing like mad.

"Diedera needs help, Itachi, don't let her do that to him!" He looked up, fear still in his eyes and Itachi nodded. "I know."

They went out, Sakura examining the wounds while Itachi numbed him. Diedera was back asleep shortly after.

"I better go and work." Sakura looked over at the clock, nearly five. Itachi stayed there, keeping an eye.

Sasuke came out of the room a moment later, his eyes pained, his energy spent. "I can't believe..."

"Yeah, she was only there with you for a few seconds. Imagine what it's like to be injured and have her do that for five minutes." Sasuke paled, sitting hard in the opposing chair. "Wow."

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that we're always getting injured. Sometimes we get hurt and the first thing that goes into our head is 'let me die, don't take me back to her'. That's the really terrifying part." Sasuke looked up at his brother, wide eyed.

""You'd die and leave her alone?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, we always come back. We'd never leave her, not like that. I'm always scared, though. When she does that, when I'm still heated from battle, I'm scared to be around her. I'm worried I won't be able to control myself." Itachi looked down and Sasuke nodded.

"That I understand. Why haven't you told her what the problem is? Maybe she can fix it."

"Why didn't you?" Itachi's eyes narrowed at his little brother, a steady smile on his face. Sasuke's eyes turned, avoiding his brother's gaze. "It's embarrassing. I don't know what she'd say, what would happen if she found out?" Itachi sighed, looking over at the door. "We can't keep this going, though. I guess I'll tell her." Itachi stood, walking to the door, grabbing his cloak from the rack. "I'm going to soften the blow. Sasuke, can you cook?"

"Uh, a little." Sasuke sighed, knowing what this meant. "Cook for you and Diedera. If he wakes, he should be able to eat on his own." Sasuke nodded.

Itachi headed out, feeling her chakra. He knew right where she was. He went to the store really fast and grabbed a few things, carrying the bag under his cloak.

He met up with her as she left the house, smiling. "Are you done?"

"I think I better be. I didn't get out till too late today." She sighed and Itachi walked over to her with a smile. "Follow me." He turned and headed away, Sakura wondered what was happening as she zipped after him.

He stopped a bit outside of town and turned to her with a smile. "Sakura, close your eyes." She did as she was told and Itachi lifted her, carrying her the last while.

It was a few minutes later that Itachi dropped her legs, letting her stand. "Now look." She opened her eyes, slowly at first before gasping, her eyes flying open, looking around.

It was the top of a lightly forested waterfall. She walked over, looking down the falls, at least two hundred feet to the bottom. The red from the setting sun turned the water a light purple, the trees below swaying slightly in the breeze. "It's beautiful!" She smiled and Itachi walked over, taking off his cloak and laid it down. "I thought we'd have a little picnic today." He smiled at her and Sakura turned to him, surprised.

"A picnic? What about Sasuke and Diedera?"

"Sasuke's an Uchiha. He can cook. Diedera's out for a while still. He'll wake up tonight, probably." Sakura nodded and walked over, sitting. She looked at the steady river running beside her before looking over at Itachi. He pulled out the bag and set to work, making sandwiches and handing her the other random things he picked up at the time.

She giggled as she looked over the oddities he laid down, lifting up a kiwi and he shrugged. "It sounded good." Sakura smiled before biting into it, the sweet juice dribbled down her chin, she reached up to wipe it away.

He watched the little action with a smile.

"What's this all about?" She looked over, curious, but oddly hopeful. "I told Sasuke I'd tell you." Sakura's eyes widened. "About the pain killer?"

Itachi's head nodded. "I thought I'd get you into a good mood first, I'm not quite prepared for death yet." He smiled again and Sakura's smile faltered.

"It's not like that. To let you know, it's not painful at all."

"It's not?!" She accidentally threw her Kiwi and Itachi jumped out, grabbing it but he fell, falling over the side of the cliff. Sakura ran over, about to scream when she heard the zip, he'd landed in the trees and caught himself. She sighed, relieved as she sat back.

He was there a minute later, handing her back the kiwi. "Here." He smiled and Sakura noticed he was putting all of his weight on his right leg. "Itachi!"

"It's just a little sprain. I'll be fine." He smiled as he sat.

Sakura couldn't let it go, though and reached out, pulling up his pant leg. She looked, it was indeed just a small sprain, but she felt bad, knowing he wouldn't let her kill the pain.

"It's actually my wrist that's the problem." He looked down and frowned. Sakura noticed the way he was holding his hand. "Is it broken?" Itachi smiled weakly, nodding. "You really threw that kiwi. I wasn't expecting such force." Sakura looked at his hand and looked up at him.

He sighed and leaned his head back. It was really bothering him.

He said it wasn't painful, that it worked in numbing, so she closed her eyes, sliding her chakra into him. His head snapped down, his heart instantly pounding, looking like the breath he had was knocked from him. She stopped quickly, surprised when he reached out for her, pulling her into his chest. "Sakura..." His voice was pushed, almost erotically from him. Her head spun with the sudden scent of him, he was so close...

He reached down and lifted her up, crashing his lips against hers.

Sakura gasped in shock, even more when he lifted her onto his lap, his lips still against hers, now nibbling at her bottom lip. She tried to move her leg and felt him press hard against her outer thigh and froze. He broke the kiss quickly, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. "Sakura." He bit out angrily. "I try, every time you do that I try as hard as I can to not do this to you. I don't have the willpower anymore." He looked up and Sakura knew.

"Oh, Kami, what have I done?" Itachi kept his arms around her, his head pressed against her shoulder, and just tried to keep from tearing the cloths from her. "Sakura, you know how I feel about you, right?" She leaned her head against him and smiled softly.

"Diedera told me you're in love with me." Itachi leaned back, looking her in the eye. "If I didn't, Sakura, I'm sorry, I would have taken you so long ago. The first time you did that I thought I was going to die. Your heart starts pounding, though your nerves around the injury are numb, the rest become so sensitive, even your own cloths feel amazing. Your touch, it feels like the most amazing thing in the world. After you do that, I'd offer my life to have you touch me just a moment longer. That's why I don't want you to do that anymore. I know I seem like this pure and great guy right now, but when you break into my basest instincts, I'm worried about what I'll do to you."

"Can you duplicate it?" She asked and Itachi looked up at her, surprised. "What?"

"I want to know how it feels, and it won't work if I try it on myself. Please?"

"Don't, not in that tone." Itachi swallowed hard, still trying to fight off the effects.

He reached out and held her side with his good hand. "Are you sure?" He asked and Sakura nodded.

The chakra numbed her skin for a second, before she felt it.

Like fire in her veins, she felt her heart pound, her breathing was so hard, and his touch...

She fell slightly into him. He was so warm, so soft... She jumped back, feeling herself pulled in harder to what was going on in her body. She suddenly felt so empty. So dark, like a pit behind her belly button.

She knew why they didn't like this, it was too much. It was too strong. She felt the most sensitive parts of her grow so much more sensitive and had to try and sit perfectly still to keep from intensifying the feeling.

She felt her pants adjust and jumped up, tearing them off. The struggle made her shirt feel so great against her...

She reached up and started trying to tear it off. Itachi had his arms around her in a second, keeping her arms down. "Sakura! Stop!"

"I can't! They have to- I can't stand them! They have to get off of me..." Itachi realized what was happening, but in her struggle to escape she started moving against him.

He was still fighting off the effects too.

He stepped back, gasping as Sakura tore off her shirt. She fell to the ground, sitting on his cloak. "Itachi, I don't, what, uhn..." She leaned down, wrapping her arms around her naked chest. He stepped closer, but just out of touch. "This is what we go through every time you try and numb us, only we're injured and have to stay still. It seems worth it, though. One second with you, touching you..."

The effects were stronger than he'd given them credit and he had to bite his lip to keep from touching her.

She didn't have the willpower he did and she turned to him, reaching out, feeling his hand. She stood and stepped forwards, amazed by his skin.

She nuzzled up to him, feeling him against her, he was so amazing... "Itachi..." Her voice cracked lightly and Itachi knew he couldn't take it for a second longer. He held her head up and looked her in the eye. She looked at him startled for a second before falling into a sleep.

Itachi took all care he could in laying her down and covering her with the cloak.

He stepped back and sat, trying to catch his breath.

That was harder than hell, stopping her. He wished so badly, if she'd just kept going...

Itachi shook his head. He looked down at her and frowned. He quickly gathered her clothing and laid them in the cloak with her and held her carefully, making sure to remember who she was and who he was.

He took off back to the house slowly, as his ankle was still sprained.


	12. Chapter 12

Oi all! Yes, I uploaded 2 chapters at once! Sorry it took so long to get up, but with the site not letting me log in for a day and today I was sick/busy all day. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- do not own.

Chapter 12

By the time they got back Diedera was fighting his way through Sasuke, trying to go find them. "What happened to you?!" He yelled as Itachi fought the door opened. "I fell off of a cliff, broke my wrist, sprained my ankle."

"Screw you! What happened to Sakura!?" Itachi walked her back to her bedroom, turning only at her door. "I showed her what she did to us with her pain killers. She went a little mad and I had to put her to sleep." He turned again, walking her in.

Sasuke looked down, things trailing from the door that Itachi hadn't noticed. He reached down and lifted a piece of clothing.

"Oh my god..." Diedera looked over, struggling to sit back down.

"What is it?" His eyes watched the cloth, but he didn't know...

"Her underwear." Sasuke gulped, holding them out a little. "They were torn off..." His eyes widened.

He turned, bursting into her room. Itachi leaned back against the opposing wall, Sakura still wrapped in his cloak. "What did you do to her?!"

"I knocked her out." Sasuke ran forwards, grabbing Itachi by the shirt collar. "Why were her underwear ripped off?! You sick fuck!!"

"Nothing happened!" Itachi grabbed them back, and Sasuke could tell he was horribly tired. "I showed her how her painkiller felt. I did it to her. She snapped a little." He looked over with a frown. "I don't want to give anymore details, but nothing happened." He slid down to the floor and Sasuke saw him reach down, numbing his leg. "You walked the whole way back with that?"

"I couldn't just stay out there with her. I don't want her to get cold." Itachi shivered slightly. He'd been out for hours wearing only his mesh shirt. It couldn't have been warmer than forty for the last hour...

"Are you alright?" Sasuke resigned and Itachi nodded. "I know Diedera has to be in pain by now. Can you help me out there?"

"He's fine. He hasn't been in any pain. It's been a pain keeping him here, though." Itachi nodded.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't planned on this. She wanted me to show her, she kind of lost it. I could barely... I wasn't thinking right. She numbed my wrist." He looked down at the appendage with a sigh. He just sat there for a moment, Sasuke standing over him. "Do you want me to help you down to your room?"

There was no answer. Sasuke bent down, looking at his face to find him asleep. It was a surprise, but not an extreme one. Sasuke could tell he was exhausted. He looked around, knowing he couldn't carry his brother downstairs.

It was a second later that Sasuke walked back into the room with a spare futon, a pillow and a blanket.

The next morning Diedera was the first to wake, but oddly enough he felt fine. He looked over the wounds, knowing with the amount of healing Sakura had done it should be as healed as it looked.

There were barely any scars at all.

Diedera stood and stretched, feeling a bit stiff after two days. He went to the kitchen and started cooking.

Sasuke was the next to wake, and he went into the kitchen to find Diedera, plate upon plate of food on the counter. "Didn't you take that a little far?"

"No." Diedera grinned. "After all this time without me cooking they're gonna miss it, yeah." He grinned and set down the fifth plate.

"There's no way all of this will be eaten." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Diedera waved him off, not really paying attention.

It was about ten minutes later that there was a knock at Sakura's door, Diedera not knowing that Itachi was in there. "Breakfast is ready!" He called in, not waiting for a response.

"Thank you."

Diedera stopped, wide eyed. He turned back to the kitchen and broke out the individual plates, getting them ready in shock. Sasuke noticed the look and came out, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't realize... Itachi and Sakura were so close." He stared for a moment before continuing with the food.

"Oh! No, Itachi carried her back with a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. He passed out leaning against the wall, so I took him in a pillow and a blanket." Diedera turned to him and sighed. "Don't help. I don't even know what I want of them."

Sasuke just stared for a minute. "I thought you loved her too. You'd want her for Itachi?"

"I'm not really kind, yeah. I have a tendency to be cold and cruel, but not be able to take serious things serious. I do love her, but I know with who she is, with how she responds and what she needs, I'm not it, yeah. Itachi is so much better for her." Diedera's eyes were dark, Sasuke could tell that even though he really did feel like this, Sakura broke his heart.

"You really are too much like Naruto." Diedera shrugged, getting the last plate together.

Finally the door opened, Itachi and Sakura coming out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inside the room

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Thank you." Itachi groaned, his wrist killing him, his ankle not much better. He grumbled as he tried to stabilize his weight on his right arm alone. He sat up, looking at the door across from him. He looked over, seeing Sakura's white hand held softly over the side of the bed. "Sakura?" He called to her and she didn't move. He called again, a little louder.

She didn't respond.

Itachi started panicking and jumped up, barely able to make it across the room. "Sakura?!"

She turned to him, finally waking a little. "Itachi?"

Itachi sighed and slid to the floor, reaching back to numb his foot.

"Where are we?" She looked around and Itachi smiled as he leaned back against the bed. "Your room."

"How?" She asked, sitting up.

"I carried you back." Sakura jumped down, eyes wide, looking over his wrist and ankle first thing. "Are you alright?! Itachi, you shouldn't have done that! You could have gotten gravely injured!"

"Sakura, I didn't push myself." She frowned, seeing the cracks in his bone with her chakra. "I'm going to have to set this. Though you didn't push yourself, you did end out with a bit of damage here." She looked up into his eyes, finding his closed. "Still tired?"

"Still naked." He smiled at her and she looked down, shaking her head. "Hold on, this is going to hurt."

She grabbed his hand and pulled, twisting in just the right way to cause the bones to snap into place. Itachi bit his lip, but gritted through the pain. "Your ankle isn't as well. I'll just bandage it, we'll have to just wait." She looked up at him, his eyes closed to her still.

She looked at his face, the smooth skin, his eyes that even closed looked big. His thick lashes, the one strand of hair that no matter what he did fell in front of his eyes.

She realized she was staring and stood quickly, grabbing an outfit from the closet.

"You know, I can see when you do that." He turned to her with a light smile. She blushed, shaking her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to play it off.

"You were looking at me." He held his eyes closed, but from her angle Sakura could still see his smile. "Am I that interesting?"

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Actually," She blushed, turning to him, tightening an obi around the yukata she had slid on, "I think so." She walked over and bent down before him, smiling. "I'm dressed."

He opened his eyes to see her just a few inches away from him.

He'd never admit that he was madly in love with her. He'd never admit that whenever he saw that smile from her it made his heart melt.

She told him that Diedera had told her. Itachi had a feeling, though, that Diedera hadn't told her any major details. Like the last girl he loved he'd killed. After the Uchiha massacre he hadn't wanted to get close to anyone.

He was by himself for so long, it was so wondrous to have her here, smiling so brightly at him, no fear or hatred in her eyes, it meant the world to him. For him, she was everything.

What he didn't know was that she felt the same way.

She knew a while back that she'd started to have feelings for him, but she threw them off. She knew that once she got back to Konoha she'd have her life with Sasuke and things would be different. It was a miracle to her. That's what she'd always wanted.

Then she got the note.

She was broken, no cause to live, save them. Itachi and Diedera. She was surprised to find that even though she knew her and Sasuke wouldn't be together she wasn't sad. She wasn't nearly as disappointed as she thought she'd be. She was let down for a bit, but Diedera and Itachi took it away.

She couldn't say she didn't feel anything for Diedera, she did care about him, but not like Itachi. She'd always been in love with the idea of Sasuke instead of the man himself. But Itachi...

He seemed to be the idea that Sasuke wasn't. He was shy and soft, kind and caring. He was serious, but he had a sense of humor. He wasn't perfect. She knew this. It wasn't like she had it in her head that he was the ideal man, that he had no faults. She'd lived with him for nearly four months now. She'd been with him every day.

That's why she cared so deeply for him. Four months and he was there for her now more than ever. Four months and that was all it took. She knew now, if Naruto got her a special place in Konoha, if they took her back she wouldn't go. She was going to stay here with him no matter what.

She'd never leave his side. She knew it without a doubt.

They headed out to the living room.

Diedera looked at them with a smile as they headed out. "I made food. Hope you're hungry, yeah." He took the plates out and Sasuke watched him, more confused than anything. He wasn't about to pretend like he had any idea what was happening.

Diedera gave up too easily, but that was fine. He wasn't giving up for himself, he was giving up for his friend, which Sasuke felt was, if nothing else, noble.

He rolled his eyes as he walked out to the table. He sat down, looking across at Diedera who watched as Sakura and Itachi sat. "I hope you all like it, I'm not used to making breakfast, I hope it's not too heavy..." He frowned as he poked at it with his chopsticks.

The look induced fear in the others, they started poking as well. Sasuke knew why he was acting like that and went ahead and took a bite.

"It's good." He frowned. Sakura looked over and smiled.

"You haven't gotten to eat anything he's made, have you?" Sasuke looked up, locking eyes with her.

"Diedera, why the hell didn't you become a cook?!"

Diedera looked at him, half disturbed, half amused. "I start fires. No kitchen will keep me." Itachi held his hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing. Sakura smiled as she looked over at the young man.

"You know, you haven't started many fires since you got here." Sakura smiled, not really complaining, just commenting.

"I don't feel like I have to here. It's pretty nice, actually." Diedera smiled, looking over at the front door.

Sakura looked up at the clock. "I better eat fast, I'm going to have a massive backlog today." She nearly whimpered.

She ate fast and was about to take off. "Mind if I join you?" Sasuke asked and Sakura turned, smiling. "Hurry up and get ready!"

He grabbed a cloak and they headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Oi all! If you just scrolled to the last chapter, go back one or you'll miss a chapter!

Yes, I uploaded two to make up for the day I missed due to 's down time.

Disclaimer- please see last chapter. Or any other chapter. Or any other story.

Chapter 13

Sakura sighed as she turned to Sasuke, halfway to town square. "Today you're Kyouya."

"I'm Kyouya?"

"Yeah, everyone here knows your brother as Sasuke. I can't really tell them who it is, right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Fine, I'm Uchiha Kyouya." Sakura nodded as she reached the bulletin board.

She looked over the list before tearing it down and sliding it into her bag.

"We have a busy day. I'll need you to keep a close eye on what I'm doing. If I fail, I need you to take over for me." Sasuke stared at her surprised. "What?!"

"The first on the list had a run in with a ninja. Seems she's a little off right now. First thing, I'll need you to down her." Sakura turned, walking away.

"Down her?!" Sakura turned, realizing he wasn't Itachi. He didn't have the familiarity of her job.

"Sorry, I'm used to having Itachi with me. sharingan her, nothing bad, maybe a field of flowers or something nice. While you do that I'm gonna try and fix the problem." Sasuke nodded.

They reached the house a few minutes later. Sakura knocked lightly, knowing the people there had sensitive ears. Sakura smiled as a woman opened the door, her eyes dark and sunken in. "Ohayo. Where is she?"

Sakura walked to the room, opening the door and walked in, smiling. "Ohayo, Ai-chan. How are you today?"

The girl laid back, her eyes wide on Sakura. Sakura walked around the room with a steady smile on her face, surprising Sasuke. "Ai-chan, can you tell me anything about the guy that did this to you?"

Her eyes stared into Sakura, dark and sunken in. She was tied down, her hands and feet were held by rope to the head and foot boards.

"Sakura-sensei-" Her voice was dark, crackling. She was in obvious pain, and Sasuke looked her over, seeing her chakra getting sucked to her head before dissipating from her. "Sakura?"

"Kyouya, please do as I asked of you." Sasuke looked at her and closed his eyes, activating his sharingan. He leaned down beside her and looked her in the eye, watching as she slowly fell into a peaceful silence.

"What in the hell happened to her?" Sasuke asked, bewildered. Sakura leaned down, laying her hand on the girl's chest.

"Isn't it obvious? It was a ninja attack. We get a lot of them out here, which is why I'm the best doctor for this area. It looks like he's sucking out her chakra, but I can't imagine what kind of technique this is." Sakura searched within the girl for the source of the power, but couldn't find anything. "Can you tell where the chakra is going?"

Sasuke looked, the chakra gathering at her forehead, but he didn't really see anything else. "No."

"Go get Sasuke. I'm pretty sure he'll be able to see it. I'll see what I can find out here." Sasuke nodded, turning and running.

They didn't return for an hour. Sakura was worried after ten minutes, but after fifteen she figured Itachi had taken the path following the chakra away.

When they returned Itachi smiled, handing her a necklace. "Here you go. I don't know how to remove whatever jutsu is doing this, but I thought you may need this. It's what's gathering the chakra."

Sakura nodded and laid the necklace on the girl. Her color improved almost instantly. Sakura smiled as the girl seemed to come back to life, save the fact that she was laying back and tied to the bed. "Kyouya, break the jutsu."

Sasuke did as he was told and the girl blinked, looking around at them. "Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura sighed and looked over at her. "How do you feel?"

"I feel gross. He won't stop screaming..." She clenched her eyes and Sasuke looked over at Itachi with a frown. "Uh, we'll be right back." They took off at light speed.

It was about five minutes later that she calmed and about five minutes after that when the boys returned. "Is she better?"

"She is." Sakura smiled and pulled the necklace from her. There was no difference when it was touching her now. "Sasuke, is the link still there?"

"No, Sakura." Itachi looked at the girl, looking for any abnormality. His eyes focused on her for a moment and Sasuke looked, eyes narrowed.

"Sakura, how old is this girl?" Sakura turned to him with evident confusion. "She's fourteen. Why?"

Sasuke looked over at Itachi, who stepped forwards, slicing through the ropes with chakra. He looked at her wrist and frowned. "Sakura, the rope burns aren't all new." Sakura walked over and looked.

"Sweety, do they tie you up often?"

"No, this is a first." She looked at Sasuke, who just stared. "She's just a kid." He frowned and looked over at Itachi.

"She's lying." Itachi looked over at Sakura, who just nodded knowingly. "Why were you tied up?"

"The curse." She frowned, knowing now that they knew she was lying. Sakura stood and stepped back, looking over at Itachi. "Sasuke?"

The girl looked up at him afraid for a moment, stilled and looked over at Sakura.

Itachi looked over at Sakura who stilled for a second before nodding.

"Sweety, do you have anywhere else, other relatives you can live with?" She shook her head and Sakura smiled and stood back.

"Itachi, What do you think?"

"I think if nothing else we should take her in till we find her a new home." Itachi frowned, looking over at Sasuke.

"I don't even know-" He stilled as images past in his mind. Her father was abusive, he beat her and had sold the chakra. The only reason they'd gotten Sakura was the neighbors had started asking about her health. She had been attacked by a ninja, but her father had gotten paid for the girl's cooperation in a few things.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke as his eyes focused. "Don't ever do that again."

"What do you think?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded. "We can't let this go on." The look in his eyes was foreign to Sakura who just nodded. They turned to the girl and smiled, holding out her hand. "If you don't have anywhere else to go then do you wanna go home with us?" The girl shook her head, fearful.

"If I leave, Daddy will get mad..." Sakura smiled and laid her hand down on the girl's shoulder. "Sweety, do you wanna know a secret?"

The girl stared at Sakura with fearful eyes. "His name isn't really Sasuke, it's Itachi. He was considered an S class criminal till lately. This is Sasuke, he's about at the same level as his brother. Naruto, his real name is Diedera, also an S class criminal. Your dad can get as mad as he wants, but us four will protect you." Sakura smiled and held out her hand. "You'll be safe." The girl sat up but shook her head.

"Why should I go? I have no real reason to go."

"That's not true, Ai-chan." Itachi whispered to her. "You're pregnant." Her eyes went from scared to terrified.

"What?!"

"About three weeks." Sasuke whispered. "If your father beats you like last time it could kill you, or the baby. You can't just be worried about yourself anymore." Ai looked over and shook her head. "How do you two know?"

"It's your chakra. It's circled the baby, it's small, but it can be seen with those who see chakra." Itachi kept his smile.

Sakura held out her hand and the girl looked between the three of them with a frown. "I, uh," She looked over at Sasuke and Sakura kicked him lightly. He frowned at her but reached out to her as well. "We'll do everything in our power to help you." He smiled, causing Sakura to giggle. Even Sasuke felt fake.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, and Sakura grinned. "Sasuke, Itachi, help her pack as quickly as possible. She'll stay in Naruto's old room, I want you three gone in less minutes, alright?"

The boys nodded while Ai stood, eyes wide.

"Sasuke, stay with her and Diedera, keep an eye. Itachi, meet me at town square in eight, alright?" Itachi nodded and they went on a spree, grabbing things and tossing them onto the bed. Sakura knew that Itachi would use the sheet as a bag and carry it all.

She turned, headed down the stairs.

She'd made up an excuse to keep them busy for a few minutes, talking about general health care while they made their escape.

"I have to head out for a moment, Sasuke and Kyouya will keep an eye out."

They smiled and nodded as she took off. She waved, thinking to herself that it was really sad that they were such good actors. The father abusive, the mother uncaring, it was a miracle that Ai was still alive.

Sure enough Itachi had already woken the town's elder when Sakura had gotten there. "Sir, I need emergency custody of Ai-chan." Sakura blustered, looking over towards the house she'd left. The man's eyes winced as he yawned, this whole thing being too late for him. "Why should you claim someone else's child?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura stepped back, Itachi flooding the man's mind with the images taken from the girl. "She's already at my house, but I need official custody for the parent's sake. If they try and get her back we'll have to take measure to protect her, which is easier if we have some claim to her. We're offering to take her in until she's found a more suitable home." Sakura stared.

"Wha, her parents..." The man looked at her confused.

"Sir, she's three weeks pregnant. We really can't send her back. It's not an option." The old man's eyes widened.

"Pregnant?!"

"Her father sold her." Sakura stared, now letting the man really sink into what he'd seen.

"I'll do whatever is needed." He nodded and Sakura felt most of the tension melt away.

It was an hour later that they returned, Sasuke sat on the couch as Diedera had forced him from the chair. Ai sat in the other chair and turned to the door with a near scream as it opened.

Sakura slid in and Itachi followed right behind. "How did it go?" Sasuke stood and Sakura smiled. "It's well. Considering the situation, I'm half tempted to send her to Konoha. Naruto would love being a body guard." Sakura smiled and the girl's eyes opened. "I won't stay here?"

"For a while, you will. But remember, as I said earlier, we have two technical S class criminals here. We may get attacked at any time. I'd prefer to have you stay with someone who isn't as much a giant blinking beacon for attack."

"Because the Jinchuriki is the shining pillar of safety? All the little shit eats is ramen. She'll be eaten by the demon hunters after being malnourished." Sasuke murmured and Sakura giggled. "Maybe you're right. Do you think Shikamaru could use a sister?" Sakura looked over at Sasuke who turned to her with wide eyes.

"And get him responsible for two children? He's still taking care of Azura." Sasuke frowned and Sakura nodded. Azura was such a cute child, looked just like her father, with the shining red eyes of her mother. Kurenai was a great mother. It's too bad about her father...

"How old is she now?" Sakura asked and Sasuke looked over, seeing the sad, missing look in her eye. "She's three now. She'll be four in two months." Sakura nodded. She sighed as she looked over. "Lee." Sasuke sputtered, spitting the tea he had been trying to drink over the table.

"That's just... Seriously, Sakura?! You're going to put this poor girl through Lee?!"

"He's kind and caring, he's strong, he's got Gai. He has funny eyes and eyebrows, but beyond that, he's a wonderful guy." Sasuke sighed. He looked at the girl, as if trying to figure out if he should really be considering this. "He owes me." Sakura looked over and Sasuke nodded.

"Fine, when I go I'll take her with me. She can stay with me till Lee's ready. Ino's gonna kill me, if she's not already gone." Sasuke sighed and Sakura looked over, surprised.

"Seriously?"

"She thinks I came here to try and sneak you back, taking you to replace her." Sasuke finally got another sip of his tea.

"Was that your intention?" Itachi asked, his eyes shining on his little brother.

Sasuke stood, anger played across him, yet Sakura got the feeling that he was playing more than anything else. "Like you can say anything!" Itachi covered his mouth to hide a chuckle. "What about it?"

"What happened to your last girlfriend?" Sasuke said, Itachi froze.

"That's not..." Itachi stood, bowing his head. "Sasuke, that's not fair. You know more than anyone that it wasn't fair."

Sasuke looked his brother in the eye. "I'll be gone in the morning. Ai-chan, please pack up as quickly as possible, we can't take everything with us. You'll be the guest, at least for the time being of the Uchiha heir. We can get you more things."

"Itachi," His gaze shifted. "Next time I come out here, things better be different. You know what I mean. If you don't win her heart by then, I will." Sasuke stood and walked to the hall, Ai following shortly after.

Sakura watched, amazed. "Itachi, did he just tell you to win my heart?"

"Sakura, I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. I was too easily pushed." Itachi sat back down, his eyes narrowed. "He's trying to get us together, though. I can't blame him." Itachi sighed, looking over to the hallway.

"Can I ask?" Sakura asked and Diedera stood, walking to the hall as well. Sakura watched and started getting nervous. If this was the reaction to asking if she could ask, maybe she shouldn't.

"You can ask, but I already know. My last girlfriend's name was Tatyana. She was beautiful and smart." Sakura nodded, looking at the look on his face. Talking about an old girlfriend, She figured he'd be more upset if something bad happened. "I think I'm better with you though, anyway."

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked, now curious. Itachi looked up at her and smiled.

"There was one small problem with her, one factor that made things impossible." Sakura's eyes widened as he sighed, his false smile falling from him. "She was an Uchiha." Sakura stared.

"Oh my god, Itachi..."

"It's fine." Itachi stood and walked around, pacing the living room. "I'd had this image in my head, my own family when I got older, my children, two boys and a girl. We'd play shogi and go to the park to fly kites. I was most destroyed by that on that day. It wasn't that everyone had to die, if I hadn't than many more lives would have been taken, but I knew that everything I wanted in life was gone. It would never be what I wanted it to be." The look on his face was so depressed, he looked totally devastated as he sat on the chair.

Sakura was there in a second, holding his hand.

He looked down, the intimacy of such a small thing suddenly surprising him. He looked her in the eye and she shook her head. "Itachi, I know, I may not... I'm not a..." She stuttered, stumbling over her words and Itachi reached up, covering her mouth softly with his hand.

"Thank you. Now is not the best time, I don't want you saying things to try and cheer me that you'll regret later." She whispered more than anything else and Sakura sighed.

It hurt her to see him like this. It wasn't that she was just wanting to say them to cheer him, she knew she would only regret it later if he turned her down.

Maybe it was too much for him right now, though. She leaned down, pressing her head to his hand and he watched, surprised by her again.


	14. Chapter 14

50 reviews! This is amazing! I've never hit this many while still writing! Thank you all! Also, almost 3000 hits! This is amazing for me! Thank you all!!

Disclaimer- nope.

Chapter 14

Sakura woke the next morning, knowing Sasuke was gone. She sighed as she stood, hoping he'd left a note or something, as he hadn't said goodbye.

She walked out, not even caring about anything right now. Itachi was hurt, Sasuke was gone, Diedera was being all odd. There was just too much drama. Now, though, it should get back to normal!

It was just the three of them again, and Sakura saw it as a dream come true.

She went into the shower, not paying attention to anything this early. Especially the fact that she'd just wandered down the hall sans clothing.

Or that Diedera just stalled out, staring at her while standing in the hall.

Or that Itachi had been brushing his teeth when she went into the bathroom.

She was so brain fried she hadn't even noticed.

She turned on the water and grabbed a towel, balling it up and stuffing it on the back of the toilet.

Itachi turned and continued brushing his teeth, trying to ignore the fact that Sakura was going about her general morning routine beside him.

After a few random things, grabbing her brush and using the toilet, those such things, she finally stepped into the shower. Itachi swallowed hard, trying his best to keep himself in check.

"Sakura?" There was no response. He went over and peeked behind the shower curtain, finding her just standing there, her eyes wide, looking up at the cascading water. Itachi reached in, tapping her shoulder and she didn't move, she just stared. "Sakura, I'm getting worried about you, what's up?"

She stood there while Itachi tried to think, to figure out what to do.

The last few days had been so stressful, he figured that was a part of it. He knew what stress could do to a person, he was a mess after he left Konoha.

He stripped down to his pants and stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her, rocking softly. "Sakura, can you hear me?"

Sakura shivered at his breath on her ear. She loved his voice.

"Sakura, can you move, say something, anything that let's me know you're still with us?"

"Itachi..." She leaned back, reaching up and grasping his hands. He paled as her back pressed to him, his arms now were pulled to her chest. He didn't even want to think about where his hands were. "I don't want you to hurt like that. The look on your face, it terrified me. You've known about my feelings for a while, right?"

He looked down at her surprised. "What?"

"Just as I've know about yours. I'm a coward. I never had the courage, I could have told you so many times, but I rationalized it out. If I just wait a little longer, if the situation gets just a little different..." She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against his neck. "Just... stay here for a while, please?"

"Anytime." Itachi held her close, feeling her against him nearly made his head swim.

She'd confessed to him. He smiled to himself, feeling his heart beating a little harder than normal.

"So, Sakura, can I ask why you went through the house without your cloths?"

Sakura's eyes shot open and she turned to him, her gaze intent. "I did what?"

Sakura made her rounds, working harder than she had in days, taking Diedera with her. Itachi straightened up, did the dishes, did some laundry, that kind of thing, but wasn't bothered by it. It was nice to have a little time alone.

This gave him a little time to run Sakura's words through his head. She said she had feelings for him, but she'd said her words carefully, as if to try and keep things from going.

He wondered, with her blanking out till Itachi was there, knowing Sasuke had just left in the middle of the night, what were the chances he'd done that to her? Itachi loved his little brother. He always had, he always would, and now he was wondering if the little boy who's life he'd ruined had just tried to do him a favor.

He was almost hopeful that it was like that, he really didn't want to think Sakura had been so overwhelmed that she'd become like that.

It was late that night that Sakura and Diedera came in, both tired. Itachi had dinner ready and served it the moment they came through the door.

"How was your day?" Itachi looked over at Sakura who smiled at him, shaking her head. "Miyabi-sama had a bit of a situation. You know her oldest granddaughter?" Itachi nodded as he took a bite, the oddity of the meal actually really perfecting the fruit fried rice. The chicken was better in it than he'd thought.

"She's pregnant." Sakura looked over and Itachi nodded. "I've seen her around, it doesn't surprise me. Does she know who the father is?"

"He's the boy from the farm house. You know, the one that keeps breaking his arm."

"Oh, Mitsuhide." Sakura nodded.

"I didn't think he was old enough for that. What are they, like twelve?" Sakura giggled, covering her mouth. "They're sixteen, and they've been trying to get pregnant for three months. That way Miyabi-sama can't complain about the marriage." Itachi smiled, looking down.

"It's great that they want to be together like that. What do his parents think?"

"They've already offered to take her and the baby in, train her to be the wife of a farmer. Since he's the oldest, he'll inherit the farm." Itachi smiled and nodded.

"My best for them." Sakura noticed a far away look in his eye. Diedera stood, having devoured his food and stumbled to the hall. "Back to normal! I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning!"

Sakura knew he was trying to give them privacy. She shook her head at them.

"Itachi, what's bothering you?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"I've just had way too much time to think today." Sakura looked at him and he smiled at her, though the smile looked genuine, it was so sad looking that Sakura winced.

"If it's about this morning, I apologize, I should never have walked around without my clothing on."

"It's not that." Itachi smiled a little more. "Sakura, there's something I have to say. Your words this morning, they really hurt me." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hurt you?"

"You said you didn't have the courage to confess to me, that you were a coward." Sakura shook her head, not understanding.

"I don't..."

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I've been a coward too." He reached out and grabbed her hands, holding them. He kept his eyes closed, trying not to let his eyes distract him.

This was it.

"Ever since I knew who you were, I knew I would be protecting you. Since I noticed that picture. It only took a week till I knew I would protect you, even without Sasuke. It's been hard being around you here, Sakura, because I keep fighting my hands, my instincts."

Sakura watched him, amazed at him, again looking over his face with his eyes closed. "Why do you fight?"

"If you said no, if you turned against me, Sakura, I don't think I could handle it."

Her heart jumped into her throat. She reached out slowly, taking his hand, but she held her hand up covering his eyes before he could open them. She moved over, laying her chin on his shoulder, feeling him against her. She spoke softly into his ear.

"I was really surprised, you know? When Sasuke sent that letter, he had married Ino, I thought I'd be devastated. It was supposed to kill me. I was a little disappointed, but I wasn't really sad. I had actually, without my knowledge, began to fear when I got called back to him." Itachi leaned down, laying his head on her shoulder as she sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and he felt her all around, his head suddenly feeling light.

"I didn't want to leave you. By then I knew, but I didn't want to admit it. I'd been in love with him for so long, it was crazy. I didn't know how to handle the fact that I'd fallen more for someone I'd known for such a short period of time. The truth is, at least a little, I was relieved he did it."

Itachi's arms slowly snaked around her, his hands trembling.

"I can't handle rejection again. I guess that's why I didn't say anything, but I just knew. I woke up this morning and I knew that you loved me." She looked up at him with a smile and Itachi smiled back, finally meeting her eye.

She looked down, suddenly worried. "There's something, I've uh-"

Itachi slid his arms up, his left hand cupping her cheek, his right holding her to him. He leaned down and kissed her, brushing his lips against hers.

Sakura jumped, surprised at first, then she just melted. He could have done anything to her right then and she'd smile.

Itachi's head spun, her scent, how soft she was, it was surrounding him. She kissed him back running her tongue across his lip and he gasped, the sensation more than she could handle. Her tongue swept over his. She was surprised that he had such a penetrating taste of mango.

"Sakura!" He gasped, his breaths themselves seemed to be trembling. "I can't, I don't have the willpower for this!"

Her face turned down, at first he thought she was disappointed, but she laid her head on his chest.

"I don't want to rush you. I'm sorry, just..."

Itachi looked down at her, instinctively knowing what she was feeling. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I've... uh..." Itachi smiled and nodded.

"I see. I'll not rush you either, then." He smiled and she looked up.

"Don't worry about that. I'll admit two things I doubt you know about me." Itachi's eyes narrowed playfully at her. "First, I've read all of the IchaIcha paradise books at least three times. Second, I've waited for twenty years. I think the chance of feeling rushed was gone about three years ago." Itachi stared at her, a little surprised. Sher nuzzled a little into his chest as she spoke again.

"I don't want you to think that I'm... easy, but I have no more reason to wait. I don't want you to feel rushed, that's what I mean. Don't hold out on my account, just, when you-"

"I understand." Itachi kissed the top of her head and she smiled softly into him.

They sat like that for most of the night. There were no more words said, they were just sitting, enjoying each other's presence. It was the most amazing thing for her, to know that someone she felt like this about could feel the same about her.

She woke the next morning to find Itachi making breakfast, Diedera laying on the living room floor on his back, his arms out. She bent down so her face was over his. "What's up?"

"I think I have a pulled muscle in my back."

"Does it hurt?" He looked at her terrified and she smiled at him. "I need to test and see if I fixed it." Diedera sat up, his gaze worriedly set on her as she walked around behind him, laying her hands on his back. She reached in with her chakra and looked around. "Ah, I see it. Yep, it's a pulled muscle."

"Hey, uh, don't get me all turned on, yeah. It's not..." He looked over at the kitchen and swallowed hard. He held his hand down, sounding to be on the verge of tears. "This ain't right..."

He held his head down, his hands clenched, his eyes closed so tight he could see little lights dancing behind his eyelids.

Sakura sent out her chakra, trying to numb the area.

"OH MY GO-" Diedera screamed and fell over forwards, smashing his face into the floor. His breathing was barely pants, his heart was speeding along.

"It didn't fix, did it?"

"no..." He whimpered into the floor and Sakura frowned.

"Are you alright?" She patted him on the back, not as surprised as he recoiled against her touch.

"Don't touch me. Please, if you touch me again Itachi will have to kill me..." She stared at him wide eyed.

"Is it worse?" Diedera stood, stumbling and nodded. "I think you just sucked all the blood out of my head, yeah."

Itachi came out and Sakura just stared at him. "I have breakfast done, where's Diedera?"

"I think he needed a little alone time. Itachi, can I try my new numbing on you? I need a better idea of how it works."


	15. Chapter 15

Okay all! I have the next one ready! It's artificially lemon flavored, FYI! I hope you like, I do!

I noticed a lot of critiquing on the last chapter, and I have this to say! Keep it up! That let's me know if there's thing I have to change, things I forgot and should go back and explain, ect! Thank you to all who did this!

I thought I would point out tho, someone mentioned that it seemed like Sakura didn't care about Naruto and Sai and their situations. I was making it out that it had already happened, she knew there was nothing she could do. I wasn't meaning to make her seem cold, and I apologize if that's the way it seemed!

Thank you for pointing that out, I'll go back when I get a chance and add a little in there.

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- Kishimoto Masashi is god, not me. :(

Chapter 15

Itachi laid out, still trying to fight off the blush at his cover as Sakura sat beside him. "Can you remind me?"

"I need a good gage of how this will affect you physically. It's hard to see what's happening when you're fully dressed."

Itachi sighed. It was for science. He had to be strong.

"And why on your bed?"

"Because it's more comfortable. Diedera told me not to even touch him or you'd have to kill him. I want to see exactly how this is failing."

Itachi sat up, wide eyed. "What?!"

"It's okay, if you can't help yourself, then at least it's you, right?" Diedera jumping on her popped into his head and Itachi frowned, sitting back.

"Yeah, I'll try and behave." He didn't look happy about this and Sakura sighed, watching him. "I don't know how well that will work. Diedera actually screamed. He was sitting up with his legs crossed and he fell on his face."

"I don't know if I like this." Itachi swallowed hard.

Sakura sighed. "Please? As I said, if you can't control yourself it's okay." She smiled at him and he looked at her, surprised.

"Really?" She nodded and sighed carefully. "I'm gonna start. I'll try just a second at first, alright?" He nodded, bracing himself.

She reached down, laying her hands just over the sheet that he was covered in.

She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to see him in such a light cover.

She breathed out as she pushed out the chakra, sending it to a muscle in the center of his chest.

The instant it touched, his arms clenched, grabbing the sheet beneath him and his breath was shoved out, as if he'd been hit. His eyes clenched shut as a sound erupted from him. It was only a second, but he sat there, panting, and as Sakura could tell, throbbing.

"Oh!" She bit her lip and Itachi looked down at her. "Oh, god, you're gonna do it again, aren't you?"

She nodded and he gasped as her hands came to his chest again, this time aiming for another muscle.

Itachi screamed that instant, his back arching as his fingers gripped so tightly to the sheet that Sakura was worried it would rip. She looked over his other reaction to find his heart rate showing. "Oh my, Itachi, are you alright?"

"Sa- Sak-" He couldn't even get her name out. She reached up and tapped his shoulder, surprised a second later to find him on top of her, his mouth pressed to her neck.

His teeth scraped across her skin and Sakura shuddered, the feeling amazing. "Itachi..." She nearly moaned, Itachi shoving his face into her shoulder again. "Say it again?"

She looked over at him, seeing that he was trying to control himself. "Please..."

"Itachi?" He caught his breath, barely able to move, holding her arms fiercely above her head.

"I think I have this figured out, it's no longer just a tease, it's following through." She murmured to herself. She knew if she wanted to have any chance at trying this again she'd need a person to try it on. She slid her hand out from his and looked at him. "I'll help you get over this, but I'll need you to regain yourself so I can try again, alright?"

He couldn't even speak, he was fighting so hard against wanting to rip her cloths off.

She snaked her hand down his hip, causing a hiss from him. She kissed his shoulder lightly as her hand snaked lower, wrapping around him and his head shot up, his eyes opened and she knew if she wanted to try again anytime soon this had to work.

She found the nearest muscle and sent in the chakra.

His head crashed against her shoulder as he sucked in air. She felt the pulsing through her hand and he bit his lip, a strange strangling sound erupting from him.

She wasn't surprised when she felt the hot liquid splatter against her thumb, knowing it was all over her outfit. She sighed, thinking how odd this was. His first orgasm with her and she didn't get anything out of it.

"Sakura?" She looked over as his panting slowed slightly. She tried to see him past his shoulder, but it was difficult till he sat up a little. She giggled at the situation and he looked down at her.

"I don't know what happened to your sheet. This is a bit... embarrassing." She giggled, trying to keep her head enough to not look down.

"And I'm sorry about your shirt." She smiled and as she sat up, looking at him, then herself.

She slid her shirt off, tossing it to the dirty cloths. His face turned to a light blush as he looked up, keeping his eyes on hers. "If you try and aim, in only a few more rounds we'll be dressed the same." She smiled, joking.

Itachi's breath caught in his throat. "I can't handle much of that." Sakura smiled at him. "I'll go get you a glass of water. Seeing as I'm not just teasing on this one" She looked over at the dirty cloths, "it shouldn't get too bad for you. Actually, you'll probably feel great tomorrow." She smiled and Itachi stared, wide eyed.

He started laughing. Sakura had never heard him really laugh like this. It wasn't a chuckle, a light laugh, it was an all over laughing fit.

Sakura smiled at him, standing and going to get a pitcher. He may need it.

She tried each round to slightly change the flow of chakra, but it seemed to have the same effect each time.

It was the fifth round and she was now dressed in her undergarments due to round three.

Itachi laid down, panting, sweating like mad. "Maybe we should stop. I don't know if you have the stamina for much more of this. She sighed, looking at the clock. It was six in the evening. She didn't even want to think about what Diedera was thinking by now.

Itachi's breathing slowed and Sakura looked down, smiling. He'd fallen asleep.

Not that she could blame him. He'd pushed her down three times, pinning her to the floor twice and the wall once. Each time another round stopped him.

She leaned against the opposing wall and frowned, looking at her hand. Maybe she should try...

She sat on the floor and looked at her leg, laying her hand flat against her calf. The chakra pushed gently in and wrapped around the muscle before penetrating.

Sakura felt a burn at first, then a blinding pain in her back. She yanked her hand back and sighed, disappointed. She couldn't test it on herself. She looked at the door and frowned. She couldn't try it on Diedera. She'd have to wait till the next day.

She looked over at her bed, smiling. She dressed quickly, finding Diedera halfway through preparing dinner. "Oh, that smells good." Diedera smiled at her and lifted the spoon for her to take a taste. "Here, try it." Sakura took a small bite, her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as her taste buds danced. "Oh my god... so good..."

Diedera smiled at her as he went back to cooking. "So, you and Itachi were pretty loud pretty much all day, yeah."

"I was trying to fix the numbing chakra thing." Diedera's skin broke out in bumps at the mention of it. "Did it work?"

"It's about twice as potent. Now if I use it for more than three seconds I need to change my sheets." She sighed as she sat down on the counter, swinging her legs like a child. Diedera's eyes stared at her, on the verge on a nervous twitch. "Fuck, Sakura..."

"He's asleep now, if not dehydrated." She sighed and Diedera stepped forwards, patting her on the shoulder.

"If there's anything I could do I would, but..."

"Not unless you don't have a problem stripping naked and letting me use the technique on you over and over again." Diedera nearly choked, jumping back. "Weh, er, naked?!"

"So I can see the responses." Diedera looked over at the bedroom and shook his head. "There's no way in hell, Sakura, is he still alive!?"

"Yes, and very content, at that." She sighed and looked up. "I'll have to start again when he wakes."

"If I would, would there be a better chance of perfecting it?" Sakura looked over and smiled, thinking he was just curious, not that he was actually considering it. "Yeah, because I know now what I was doing, I might not remember as well in six or so hours.

Diedera took the food that had just finished and threw it into a bowl, sticking it in the microwave. "Fine, I'll try." Diedera turned and stripped off his shirt, headed to the living room. Sakura watched wide eyed, never really seeing his chest without there being an injury involved.

He was built for his size.

She stood and headed out as he waved from the couch. "I'll tie my hands, I think it's safer that way." He frowned as Sakura walked around. He was indeed sitting on the couch, sans clothing. She could see the deep blush on his cheeks and smiled softly. "You don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable, alright?"

"I'm fine, I've just..." His blush and the fact that he was avoiding her eyes told her everything. "This is the first time a girl's seen you naked, huh?" She knelt down beside him and he instinctively covered himself with his hands.

"Let's just get this started." He handed her a chord, holding out his hands to be tied.

It was a moment later that she laid her hands on his chest. "Brace yourself. What you felt earlier is nothing." He clenched his whole body as she sent her chakra into him. She found a muscle and went to work.

Diedera gasped, Sakura watched as his face flushed immediately, hard as a rock in half a second.

It was only two seconds till he hid his face, a moan escaping him as he lost himself.

"Oh, my, god, fix that..." His voice trembled and Sakura stared. "Do you need water?!"

"No, try again." Sakura watched wide eyed as he caught his breath.

It was about three hours later that he agreed to stop. Sakura went to get him a towel.

He was dead at the dinner table, barely able to hold his chopsticks through his trembling hands. Sakura told him to lean back and fed him, praying he wouldn't fall asleep with food in his mouth.

As imagined he ate and went right downstairs, Sakura helping him as his knees were to shaky.

She went into her room and smiled. She grabbed a robe and went and hopped in the shower.

It was chakra work after all, and it took a great deal of effort. She took her shower and looked over with a thought, running a bath.

She sat back and smiled, the heat relaxing the stiff sore muscles of her hands. She heard the knock at the door and turned, almost whining. "Yes?"

The door opened and Itachi walked in, dressed only in his pants. "Where's Diedera?"

"He went to bed early. After you passed out he agreed to be my guinea pig." Itachi's eyes opened.

"Without cloths?!" Sakura nodded as she sat back. "He didn't want me to take breaks, he was too worried I'd lose the feeling of the chakra. Three solid hours of that. I burned my hands." She held her hands up and Itachi winced. "How did you, I mean I kept..."

"I tied him down before hand." Itachi nodded.

That was a good idea.

"But nothing happened?"

Sakura turned to him, smiling. "Well, I kind of thought we were together, I wouldn't have." Itachi smiled and leaned down, lightly brushing his lips to hers. "Sakura, I know your tired, let me help you relax, alright?"

She nodded and he leaned to her back, his hands sliding into the water. He started on a massage at her lower back, pushing into the muscle, causing her to loosen up.

His hands slowly slid up, breaking apart the tension in her inch by inch.

He finally got to her neck and she sighed, a giant ball of putty in his hands.

"Sakura, do you want a little release as well?" She turned to him, curious, wondering what he'd meant when his hand snaked down her chest and stomach. She rolled her head into his arm, wondering what he was doing when his fingers reached their point, causing her to gasp.

His hand moved against her so softly, so gently and pushed her head harder against his chest behind her. His free hand snaked down to her chest, slowly feeling her breast. She felt her toes curl against the tub, panting and fighting the moaning sounds that keep trying to escape her lips.

It was a few minutes, the tension, the sensation gaining and mounting till she grasped his hand, clenching against him, gasping in air. She looked up at Itachi, his eyes closed. She could tell he'd have preferred to be in with her, but she couldn't talk.

Itachi could feel the muscles in her contract as she couldn't hold her moan, reaching up her other hand to hold on to him.

He smiled lightly before cracking his eyes, looking at her. "How do you feel?"

"I..." She sighed, leaning back against him and shook her head. "I feel so tired."

He lifted her from the bath, catching her by surprise and dried her off, carefully drying each part of her before wrapping the towel around her. He lifted her carefully and carried her to the bed, laying her down on the soft sheets. He'd changed them for her. He crawled in beside her and she realized he was the only one dressed. He noticed her blush and smiled. "It's alright. You said when I chose, right?"

She nodded. He slid off his pants and threw them from the bed, covering them both with her soft velvety blanket and kissed her softly before laying his head down.

"I just want to feel you here. If I'm going to have to go through that again tomorrow I want to feel you here like this now." She looked up at him and smiled, turning to him, laying her head on his shoulder, her hand open on his chest. "Your so soft." She smiled and he looked down, surprised.

"I always thought you were the soft one." She giggled lightly before passing into a deep sleep.

She woke at four in the morning, hearing sounds coming from the kitchen. She stretched, sliding on her yukata before going out.

"Oi, Diedera, it's a bit early and Itachi makes breakfast! What's up?" She grinned as she turned the corner, coming face to face with Tsunade.

Sakura realized who'd she'd just mentioned and paled. "Oh, hell."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! Sorry if I'm not able to update for a little bit, there's a chance I'm going to the hospital today, sick as a dog... Good thing I'm on the computer, huh?

Anywho, on with the show!

Oh, BTW, 65 reviews! None of my stories had this many before the story was over! Thank you all!

Disclaimer- Yo quiero Taco Bell!

Chapter 16

Sakura backed away slowly, her eyes showed the fear in her. "Tsunade-sensei, what's up?"

"I was hoping you'd be a little more happy to see me. Guess what?" Sakura shook her head. "I can't leave!" Tsunade sighed, looking at her with tired eyes.

"Why can't you leave?" Sakura felt tears in her eyes.

"They need me here! They need a med nin! The kids here are getting attacked by ninjas, the people keep having problems, they need me! I can't leave my room mates! They need me, Tsunade, I need them too!" She stepped back, grasping the wall in fear. Tsunade stepped forwards.

"You don't have a choice. It was my order to bring you back, no matter what." Sakura shook her head.

"I'll die first!" She turned, running back into her bedroom, throwing the door closed, waking Itachi. He turned slowly, seeing her rummage through her pouch, pulling out a senbon. He sat up quickly, his eyes flying open as the door was kicked in, Tsunade walking in.

"Sakura-"

"NO!!" Sakura held the senbon to her jugular, tears in her eyes. "I'd rather die than leave them! I can't live without them now!" She gasped, ready to stab the needle into herself when her hand stopped. She looked over, Itachi holding her hand steady.

"Sakura, what's happening!?"

"She's been summoned back to Konoha. The 'invitation' extends to you and Diedera-kun as well." Itachi turned to her, wide eyed. Tsunade held her head down, looking at his feet before realizing he was only wrapped in a sheet.

"Oh."

It was a few minutes later that they sat in the living room, Itachi now wearing pants, Diedera grumbling, but sitting in the chair, Sakura and Itachi on the couch. Tsunade wouldn't sit.

"Here's the situation. Sakura has been ordered back to Konoha, ALIVE, no matter what. If need be I'm supposed to drug you to get you back there. Sakura, you know I hate this kind of thing, but I will if need be."

"I won't go. Itachi won't go back to Konoha, he has every reason to stay away from there, and I'm not leaving him. Diedera either. I won't leave either of them, so go and change the order."

"I'm not the one making the orders anymore." Tsunade plopped down on the other chair and sighed, looking around. "That's why you've been summoned back."

"For my execution?" Sakura sighed and Tsunade shook her head.

"To replace my expertise in Konoha. Sakura, I'm old enough to be your grandmother. I can't be the one to take care of it forever. My hands aren't as steady as they used to be." Tsunade smiled sadly, sighing. "They need you back for that reason. Diedera-kun, Itachi-kun, please be reasonable. She's needed there more than here. I've been ordered to take care of this area as the local medic. The people here will be safe. None of you are to be arrested, as a matter of fact, you've all been asked to be ninja for Konoha, even you, Diedera-kun." She faked a smile as she looked around. "It's safer, and you'll all be considered elite, save you, Itachi-kun, who are to be on a pedestal. If you want, you can all be retired. You're allowed pretty much anything you want when you get back." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What's happened?" Sakura was worried. "If they needed a med nin out here, why demote you? Why not send Ino?"

Tsunade laughed and shook her head. "Ino left Sasuke while he was here. When he came back with a young girl Ino went mad. She's currently under watch, not allowed any missions. She's supposed to come out here after she calms to assist me until she can take over." Her eyes trailed to the table before her.

"What about you after that?" Sakura's voice was soft and scared. "Then I'm free. I'm being discharged. I'm older than you think, Sakura, and I'm dying."

"WHAT?!" Sakura jumped up, eyes wide. Tsunade held up her hand.

"I have a disease. My body is breaking down. There's nothing that can be done. I don't want to die there, Sakura. I don't want them to see me when I go. It's not... But you have to go. You have to take care of them when I'm gone. You need to train the next wave of medics. I can't anymore." Sakura shook her head.

"I can't leave them, Tsunade."

"I'll go." Diedera nodded and looked over at Itachi.

Itachi looked down, thinking. He looked over at Sakura and she could tell he wasn't happy with this whole thing. "I'll go." He sighed and Sakura looked at him, bewildered. "WHAT?!"

"I can't have you let the whole village down. As much as you love me, I love you." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" She knew her voice wavered, but she couldn't help it.

"I love you, Sakura. I know, even if you say you don't, I know you want to go back. I don't want to be the reason for you missing them anymore." Sakura nodded, tears welling in her eyes. She looked over at Diedera, scared out of her mind. "Are you sure?" Diedera nodded, a smile on his face. "It'll be nice to be a ninja again, yeah."

Sakura gasped, tears instantly streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you!" She jumped at Itachi, throwing her arms around him, reaching over and grabbed Diedera, dragging him into the hug.

She sat there, her arms around them, crying and thanking them continuously for the next five minutes.

She turned to Tsunade, her eyes scared. "Tsunade, promise me you'll stay here. I want Ino to take care of you. When you do die, I want her to let me know so I can come visit you." Tsunade nodded.

"You have to be back in four days. Spend tomorrow packing, leave the morning after."

"Screw that!" Sakura laughed, running back to her room. "I'll be ready to go in two hours!" She laughed, Itachi smiling after her.

He turned to Tsunade after Sakura's door closed. "Are you really dying?"

"Yes." Tsunade smiled sadly.

"Have any preparations been made for our arrival?" Itachi was wondering what he was about to go through.

"You'll be staying in the Uchiha district. There's a second house, next to the main manor, that has been rushed. Sasuke has it waiting. When you arrive you'll have to go and see the Hokage to be. He'll give you money for basic needs, but knowing him he'll probably give you a fortune for furniture. He'll probably give you a bassinet and paint for a baby's room as well." She rolled her eyes and Itachi's eyes widened. "What?"

"The new Hokage is hopeful for you. He's hoping that the Uchiha clan will have like ten new members in the next five years. He's not very... realistic sometimes. It's cute though." She smiled and Itachi knew the look she had. Talking about someone you care about who you'll never see again.

"If she didn't care about you so much you would have died when I woke up. You better not disappear from here after we leave. If nothing else, you owe her that." Itachi stood and walked out of the room. He knew Sakura would be ready to leave in two hours, as stated.

Diedera stood, knowing what was happening. "There's a basement at the end of the hall. The first four rooms are safe, after that, be careful." Tsunade stood and nodded. "Thank you."

Sakura went to leave a note to the village before they left. She thanked them for taking her in so generously, and she nearly started to cry as she left.

It was two days later that Sakura stopped in the trees, her eyes frozen on the door before her. She held Itachi's hand and looked over at him, seeing the mix of emotions so strongly across him. Fear, love, resignation. "Don't worry, I know it'll all be alright." She smiled and Itachi stepped ahead. Diedera looked over at her with a sigh.

"He always seems so stiff. How in the hell can you get worry off of that?" Sakura smiled at him with a shrug.

"I grew up with Sasuke, they show emotion the same way, with their eyes." Diedera nodded and shrugged, stepping ahead.

Itachi was the first to step into the village, Genma looked at him with a smile. "Oi, Sasuke! How-" His eyes widened as he realized it wasn't the younger of the brothers. "Uchiha Itachi!" His voice shook as Diedera stepped into light. "Oi, you used to live here? It's so... cushy, yeah."

"Diedera!?" Genma was reaching for his alarm when Sakura stepped in.

"It's nice! It's pleasant and I love it here! Genma!" She smiled at him and he dropped the alarm, startled out of his mind. "Step over here, I'll protect you!" Genma jumped forwards and Sakura reached up, grabbing his arm and stilled him.

"They're safe! Calm down!" Genma looked between the two men and looked on the verge of tears. "What's happened with you since I left?"

"Sasuke!" Itachi gritted his teeth, hearing the voice from behind him. He turned, seeing some guy he wasn't familiar with run at him. The man ran close, but stopped about fifteen feet away. He stared for a while, looking over at Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Neji!" Sakura smiled at him and waved.

"Ah, the Hyuuga prodigy." Itachi spoke softly, Neji's eyes never leaving him.

"Sakura, That's not Sasuke, is it?" Sakura giggled.

"No, he's not."

"He's an Uchiha, isn't he?" Sakura laughed.

"Yep!" She threw her arm over Itachi's shoulder and Itachi looked over at her with a smile.

"Are you showing me off?" He chuckled and Sakura nodded, barely able to keep from covering her mouth.

"It's not bad to show you off! Or you!" She turned and grabbed Diedera by the neck, dragging him over.

"Sakura, Sweety, this is embarrassing!" Sakura giggled as she walked in, hugging Neji to his shock.

"How have you been?" She smiled, and he sighed, fighting off the blush.

"Good. Lots of missions. I'm a special ops in Anbu now." Sakura's eyes shone as she nodded.

"I knew you'd be one of the greatest someday! I didn't think you'd be so young, though."

"I was head of Anbu at fourteen." Itachi frowned and Sakura turned to him with shock.

"Fourteen?! That's just irresponsible! What idiot decided to do something so grave to a fourteen year old?!"

"Sandaime." Itachi's eyebrow lifted and Sakura stilled.

"Oh."

"So you must be Uchiha Itachi." Neji nearly whispered and Itachi turned down to him, nodding.

"Hyuuga Neji. I worked with your father frequently. You look a lot like him." Neji nodded, startled at the admission of his identity.

"Sakura, why is he alive? I thought he was dead."

"So did I, but I'm glad he's not." Sakura turned to Itachi and smiled softly, leaning back against his chest. Itachi reached out, wrapping his arm around her and smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm glad I'm not too." Diedera laughed at the statement, knowing it was Itachi's humor.

"I wouldn't be hanging around with you if you were. No good conversation whatsoever, yeah." Sakura laughed, shaking her head.

"We gotta head out, see the new Hokage. You know who it is?"

Neji stared at her, wide eyed, completely in awe of her ignorance in the situation. "He's at the tower. Probably breaking in his hat." Neji stared.

"We'll see you around!" Sakura grinned as they took to the air.

In Konoha the ninjas needed to travel by rooftop if they could, as there was so little traffic. They reached the bottom of the tower and found Shizune finishing the paperwork. "Shizune!" Sakura ran over and hugged her, catching her off guard.

"Sakura?" She looked at her with wide eyes. "Sakura!" She leaned in hugging Sakura back. "Oh, She found you!" Sakura nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Shizune's eyes shimmered with tears as she shook her head.

"I'm still in shock. She didn't tell anyone till she stepped down. She only told a few of us what was happening and insisted I stay here. I can't believe, in the end I won't be there for her..." Sakura shook her head and hugged the woman again.

"I guess you're here to see the new Hokage, huh?" Sakura nodded and Shizune pointed.

"By now you better remember where the office is." Sakura nodded and patted the older woman on the back once more before they headed off.

She knocked at the door and waited for a second, hearing rustling from the other side. "Come in." Sakura smiled. She knew that voice.

She opened the door to see Kakashi and Naruto sitting on the end of the desk, chatting about something. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped up with a grin. "It's so nice to have you back!" He grinned and Itachi looked over at Kakashi with a frown.

Kakashi visibly shook when he saw the younger man, standing instantly.

"What are you doing here?!" Itachi looked at him with wide eyes. They both stilled for a second and Kakashi fell back against the desk, shaking his head.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"It's the fastest way." Itachi smiled viciously.

"You could have just said you were invited. Why are you alive?"

"I'm a master of genjutsu. Why does no one seem to realize this?" He looked over at Diedera who shrugged. Kakashi stared at him for a second and stepped back.

"God, Sakura, what the hell were you doing?! Are there any other Akatsuki members following you?!" Sakura shook her head.

"They're not with the Akatsuki. They're with me. Where I go, they go and vice versa. I only agreed to come back after they said they'd come."

Kakashi turned to her with more horror than shock in his eyes. "Seriously?"

"They're great people. Itachi's very kind and caring. Diedera's a sweetheart. There's no reason they shouldn't be here." Kakashi looked at her with a sudden look of shock.

He ran over at Itachi, grabbing him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "You used your sharingan on her, didn't you?!"

"I love her. I could never do that to her. When she came out of it, she'd hate me, and that would kill me." Kakashi stumbled back, shock, horror, if it's ever been displayed in a horror fic, you could see it in his one visible eye.

He turned to Sakura who looked across at Itachi with a soft smile. "Kakashi-sensei, you're like a father to me. Please, get to know him. You'll realize soon enough that he's not a bad guy."

"I can make sure they spend time together." Naruto laughed and Sakura looked at him with a frown. "If he's the Hokage, I'm pretty sure it's his choice and not yours."

"I don't want that job! Too much work, not enough time to read." Kakashi sighed, resigned to the fact that the little girl he though of as a daughter was seeing an ex-S ranked criminal.

"Then who's..." Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto took out the hat and slid it over his wild hair.

Diedera looked over at Itachi and frowned. "You know what this means, right?"

"Konoha's fucked." Sakura muttered and Diedera laughed.

"I was going to go for big Christmas bonuses, yeah, but that works too!"


	17. Chapter 17

Just in case I don't get to later, figured I'd update for tomorrow as well. If I do get to tomorrow, then you can look at this as an omaki! Lawlz!

Anywho, yeah, on with the show!

Warning, sappy teary chapter ahead!

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own this. Only bragging rights, nothing monetary.

Chapter 17

It was odd. Sakura stood beside Itachi for a bit, he seemed afraid to enter the house. Diedera was almost ready to go and knock himself when Sakura stilled him. "I'll go, you stay here." Sakura stepped forwards and headed to the house.

She knocked, looking around. Before Sasuke's return Sakura had handled the house, keeping it safe for the day that he'd return. She knew that someday he'd be back. She smiled as Aoi opened the door, staring at her for a little bit.

"Sakura-sensei?" She smiled and nodded. "We're here to see Sasuke."

"Sasuke! Naruto!" She waved and they waved back, smiling at her. "You know that's not who we are, why did you call us that, yeah?" Diedera walked forwards, leaving Itachi standing alone.

"That's what I always knew you as, it's habit I guess. I'm sorry, Diedera-san, Itachi-san." She bowed and Diedera shook his head.

"Itachi, doesn't this make you feel more at home?"

Sakura shot up, suddenly realizing why he didn't want to enter.

She turned, running over as Itachi stepped back, eyes wide. "I can't, I have no right to be here."

Sakura ran over, throwing her arms over his shoulders. "Itachi, I'm sorry! I didn't think!"

"I shouldn't-"

"Itachi?" Sakura turned, seeing Sasuke step out of the doorway. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more days! What a surprise! Come in!" Sakura turned to him.

"Sasuke! Help!" Itachi's knees buckled and he fell, throwing his arms tightly around Sakura. "I shouldn't be here. I can't believe I came back here. What in the hell was I thinking?!"

"You grew up here! You have every right to be here!" Sakura tried to calm him, unable to see his face at all as his head rested on her shoulder.

"You saved Konoha. You have more right to be here than I do." Sasuke murmured and patted him on the back.

It took a good half an hour to calm him enough to get him into the house.

He sat in the living room, his eyes kept shifting to a door Sakura noticed at the back. She'd cleaned out the room many times. It was empty. "Itachi, what's so special back there?"

Sasuke hissed and shook his head as Itachi stood. "I, it's special to me."

He opened the door, walking in slowly. Sakura followed behind, looking around. The room hadn't changed at all. "It doesn't look like anyone's been in here since the last time I was."

"You were in this room?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded.

"When you were gone I came by once a week to clean and dust and stuff." Sasuke nodded, wide eyed. "I didn't know."

"No one did." Sakura smiled and looked over at Itachi who was now bent down, feeling a gash in the floor.

Sakura walked over slowly, seeing a far away look in his eye. "Father, Mother..." He looked around, seeing something from long ago and Sakura stepped back, watching as he stood, shaking his head.

"I should never have come here. This isn't... I can't be here." He turned and walked out of the room.

Sakura found him in the living room, sitting with his head down on the couch. At least he hadn't left the house.

"It's alright, I'm here with you." She smiled and Itachi turned to her with a sad smile.

"That room is where I killed my parents. I was scared to death that I'd broken Sasuke. I didn't want him to find me there, it was too late. He'd already seen me by the time I realized he was there." Itachi turned to Sasuke. He reached out carefully, poking his brother in the forehead. He smiled sadly, tears welling in the corners of his eyes and Sakura rubbed his back.

"I thought about it being uncomfortable to be back in Konoha, I didn't even think about this. I forgot about the Uchiha district, your old house."

"Thank you for being here." Sakura sat surprised as Itachi wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. He leaned his head against hers with his eyes closed.

He needed a moment, he needed to not think about it for a moment, to think about something happier.

"Itachi?" Sakura held him and smiled. "Let's go get something to eat." Itachi looked down at her with a sigh.

"That might be for the best."

"Come on!" Sakura stood and waved, smiling. "We're going to Ichiraku!"

She held Itachi's arm the whole way there, Diedera staying a few steps back. Sakura couldn't tell if it was because he knew she'd be calming to him or if he was depressed that Itachi had said it. He hadn't talked much since the Hokage's tower, Sakura realized. She turned and smiled at him, seeing him smile back and wave, the same as she'd done. She turned back around and hugged onto Itachi with a worried sigh.

They ordered, Diedera sitting a few seats away. She'd tried to sit beside him, but he'd moved to let Sasuke sit beside her. She was sandwiched between the two Uchiha, Itachi started to relax a little after they sat down.

Sakura looked over at Diedera, sitting and looking out of the curtain. "I'll be back." Sakura stood, walking over and tapping Diedera's back on her way through. He stood and followed, barely noticed by the others.

Sakura waved at him and moved away, going to the top of the houses, then a few houses away, then a little farther, eventually ending out on top of the Hokage's mansion. "I noticed you were shying away. Diedera, what's up?"

"When were you going to tell me?" Sakura sighed and smiled.

"I was hoping we could all sit around for dinner one night and talk about it. You know we'd never purposefully keep things like this from you. When he told Tsunade, that was the first time he said he loved me. Just in case you were wondering, nothing has happened."

Diedera nodded. "I kind of knew, I just didn't want to say anything. Calming him down, though, I didn't think anyone could do that once he was really bothered by anything. I'm happy for you." Sakura looked over at him, suddenly terrified.

"Diedera?"

"Don't, Sakura. You know Itachi would hunt me down and kill me if I left. It would break your heart. It's sad, I could break it, but I wasn't able to steal it." Diedera smiled, looking out over the village. "I, uh, Can I do something? Just once, before you're totally his?"

Sakura looked at him, his eyes watching the city street below, his hair softly blowing in the breeze from the height. His eyes were more sad than Sakura had ever seen. "What," She looked down, seeing the city below. "Anything." She turned to him and smiled.

He looked over at her, surprised by her answer. "You've always been there for me when I needed you. You've never let me down. If nothing else, I can say yes to this."

He looked at her, looking now worried. "You could have, couldn't you? If I hadn't given up, if I hadn't stepped back for Itachi, you could have loved me?"

Sakura looked at him, thinking. She remembered the times they were together. If Itachi hadn't been there, if he'd not been there, was there a chance?

Yes.

She realized it for the first time. She looked down with a look Diedera had hoped to never see again. "Why are you depressed?"

"I spent so long feeling terrible for what I did to Naruto, going after the Uchiha and never giving him a second glance. He was a great guy, and I just refused to see him like that. I guess, without ever thinking about it, it wasn't that I didn't think of you like that, I just... I did it again. I'm sorry."

He turned her, wrapping his arms around her, Catching her off guard.

"Diedera?"

"You said anything.​ Just this once, forgive me." He smiled sadly at her and Sakura nodded, feeling absolutely terrible for what she'd done to him.

He looked at her face, the way her hair blew in the breeze, the color of her eyes as they locked with his, the desperate sadness that looked about to envelope her. "Don't look like that. I hate seeing you so unhappy, especially because of me, yeah."

She smiled, unable to really lighten her mood.

He cupped her cheek, closing his eyes at the feeling of her skin against his hand. He looked at her again, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

Her eyes closed, and though she knew she shouldn't feel like this she was terrified. She was so scared that he'd pull away now, that he'd regret them being together.

It was just a light kiss, but it meant something so much to her.

He stepped back, sighing. "You go ahead and go back to him. I'll be right there."

"No, I won't leave you behind." She stood steady and he turned to her, a smile on his face.

"It's only for a moment, I'm not leaving, I've already ordered. You talked about Ichiraku a bit, I'm curious. I just, I need a moment alone." Sakura stepped back, nodding. She turned, scared to death she'd never see him again.

She headed down to Ichiraku.

It wasn't right for her to keep him there. She knew that, she knew it was selfish, but she couldn't lose him. She turned once she got to Ichiraku, seeing him sitting on the roof and knew he was crying.

She stepped back into the curtain. Itachi turned to her, eyes wide. "I was starting to worry! Where's Diedera?"

"He needs a moment." Sakura sat quietly, her tone, her actions drawing attention from all of them there.

"Sakura?" Sasuke reached out, his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and looked down at her food as Ayume set it down.

"Ah, A broken heart. I'd recognize that look anywhere." Itachi turned to her, suddenly worried.

"Sakura?"

"I can't believe I did it to him too. I felt so guilty about Naruto then I went and did the same thing to Diedera." Itachi watched as she reached up, holding her hand to her mouth. "He kissed me. I let him, I'm sorry if you're angry, but I..."

"I'm not!" Itachi drug her in for a hug and she released, crying against him.

It was a while later that she was at the house. Itachi was a bit more relaxed this time. He brought her a cup of water while Sasuke went to tell Diedera where they'd gone. Sakura wouldn't leave Ichiraku till they promised to send someone to tell him. She'd made sure to get his food to go and put it in the microwave when they'd gotten back to the house.

"I'm scared. Itachi, I'm so scared we'll never see him again."

They fell asleep in an extra bedroom, Itachi's old room. He smiled as he walked in, carrying Sakura with him. He looked down at her as she sniffed, shifting softly in her sleep. Her bag in the corner was all she brought with her and he opened it, praying she'd brought some cloths with her.

There was two outfits, one was a tank top and pair of black jonin pants, the other was a silk yukata. He held it up and smiled. He'd seen it before on her.

He sighed, reaching for the other outfit, knowing it would be more comfortable.

She was scared to death he wouldn't come back. She cried her eyes out, refusing to eat. He was really starting to worry about her.

Especially since Diedera hadn't come back.

He hadn't realized how attached to the other Sakura had become. He knew she loved him, but he had never stopped to ask himself if she loved Diedera.

Now he was worried.

Not as much that he'd lose her, if he did he did, but what if Diedera was gone? What if she was right and he never came back? She's be destroyed.

He changed her and stripped down to his pants, laying down beside her as she shifted in her sleep.

"Sleep well. Don't worry, I know things will be alright."

"Can't sleep, I have to wait..." She murmured.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all! I have the newest chappy up! Please check to see if you read the last chapter, I updated yesterday and the only one to review, showing me she'd read was minniemousemom. I just don't want anyone to miss a chapter and start wondering what's happening here.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Russian roulette is not the same without a gun, and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun!! I don't own that either!

Chapter 18

Itachi woke the next morning before Sakura and stood, waking to a near nightmare. He looked around, panicking for a moment, seeing himself pass by the door. It was all those years ago, walking down the hall, drenched in blood.

He stared in shock before shaking his head. "Just a dream." Itachi slipped from the room and headed out, walking to the living room and he found Diedera crashed out on the couch.

His eyes widened as he ran over, grabbing the sleeping nin by the front of his shirt, lifting him clear into the air. Itachi heard a gurgle from him but didn't care at that moment.

"Where in the hell were you?! Sakura was up till three in the morning crying her eyes out! She said she wasn't going to go to sleep till you got back!"

"Ca-nt breee-"

Itachi dropped him, calming a little. "Damn, Diedera. She was scared to death. She kept saying she didn't think she'd ever see you again."

"Yeah, I, uh." Diedera leaned back, his eyes dark with his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I kissed her."

"She told me. It was the first thing out of her mouth when she got back. She said you kissed her, that she let you and she hoped I wasn't mad at her. Then she burst into tears and they didn't stop."

Itachi sat hard on the couch, breathing out his worry and anger. "She'll never admit it, not to me for obvious reasons, but not to you, she'll never admit it, but she does love you too."

Diedera stared at him, wide eyed for a moment before leaning back. "You're about to kill me, aren't you?"

"Then she'd never forgive me. I'll just have to deal with it, but this leaves both of us with a problem. She's seeing me, but what if it's... what if she's more emotionally attached to you? I don't know if I'd be able to handle her leaving me." Itachi sighed and laid his head down hard on the arm of the chair.

"She loves you, she's just upset because I was. She'll get over it, yeah, just wait." Diedera's eyes were darker than Itachi had seen them in years.

"You aren't happy we're together." Itachi looked at him with intrigue.

"Of course not. I love her, I just knew from the start that you were more her type. Hell, maybe I'll get a cute girl here to love me too." Diedera grinned. Itachi shook his head, smirking. "You look so fake."

"I feel fake. I'm a fucking asshole, yeah. I'm not supposed to fall in love. Especially not with the kind of girl that would fall for your hopelessly romantic ass." Diedera laughed, at least it was genuine.

Sakura reached around the hall, her eyes laid on Diedera and she just stared for a moment before going back around the hall. Itachi frowned, following over to find her nearly dragging herself into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Itachi went to check up on her, finding her in the hall, her head down on her knees. "Sakura?" She held up her hand and Itachi sighed.

"You love him, don't you?" He walked over and sat down, smiling.

"I do. I didn't even realize, Itachi, I love you. I don't-"

Sobs took her over, shaking her so hard she couldn't breathe. Itachi picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

She looked at him, scared to death he was about to break up. She'd never had a real boyfriend before, but she was sure that four days was a pretty bad record.

"What do you want to do? What do you want of this?" Sakura shook her head, not able to speak yet. "You know we both love you, I know you love both of us. Maybe, well, you should try and date him."

Sakura looked up, eyes wide. "Ita-" She choked before the word came out and Itachi ran over, wrapping his arms around her.

"You need to calm down. Sakura, you had me so scared last night. He's back, please, just calm down." Sakura nodded.

"My Voice, it isn't-" She choked again. Itachi looked at her, eyes wide.

"You've lost your voice." Sakura nodded, looking up at him.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

It was a second later that there was a knock at the door. Itachi turned.

"Come in."

Diedera wandered in, looking around till he realized Itachi had her. Sakura looked over his shoulder and jumped, running at the surprised young man. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I said I'd come back, yeah, I wouldn't leave like that." Sakura cried harder.

Diedera realized her lips were moving, but no words came out. His eyes opened as he looked at her, feeling her shivering against him. "Sakura?"

She didn't move, she just shivered and shook with soundless sobs. Diedera wrapped his arms around her, looking worried over at Itachi.

"She lost her voice. I don't know what to do now." Itachi's voice was nothing happy. Sakura felt her chest constrict at the tone.

"Sakura, Sweety, you need to calm down!" He leaned back, brushing her hair away from her face, seeing her red eyes made him feel guilty as hell. He couldn't help but smile a little though.

She really did care about him.

"Let's get you some breakfast, get a little of the usual routine going, yeah?" He smiled at her, not yet dropping the arm he had over her shoulders. She nodded and leaned in one last time, giving him a tight hug before turning and walking from the room.

Diedera looked over at Itachi who remained seated, curled up like he'd been when he was holding her. "Be thankful, Itachi. She already chose you, yeah. Trust me, she won't want me."

"How can you say that?" Itachi asked, sounding more like he was insulted at the words. Diedera opened his mouth but was cut short. "Sakura's run by her emotion. It's what drives her, and she never lets one go. You should understand that perfectly. She doesn't fall in love easily. She falls out even harder."

"I can't leave, yeah. You've seen what happened when I went to the bar."

"The bar?!" Itachi turned to him wide eyed.

"Of course the bar! Where you think I was, yeah? Leaving to go hang out with Tobi again?!" Itachi stood and ran his hand through his hair. "I got back around four and snuck in. I didn't think that this had happened. Itachi, what am I supposed to do? I love her, she loves me, she loves you, you love her, it's fucked up, yeah."

"Yeah." Itachi agreed and walked past him. "I'll make breakfast. Do me a favor, try and cheer her."

Diedera winced. He'd never sounded that wounded. When he found out that a massive chunk of his lung was missing, when his stomach had started to disintegrate he didn't sound like he was in this much pain.

Diedera walked out and sat, Sakura beside him, seemed to be too afraid to look him in the eye. "Some of the kids from the Gaara 'incident' showed up at the bar last night. Lee told me to tell you he'd be by today to see you." Sakura nodded.

"I think Might was hitting on me, yeah. I didn't think he'd swung that way." Sakura nodded.

"Kakashi whipped out his dick on the bar. Some chick named Kurenai was all about sizing it up with her ex." Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry." Sakura nodded, sniffing, looking to be on the verge of tears again. "Itachi! Get dressed! We'll eat out!" Itachi looked in, frowning. "I'm in a fully stocked kitchen for the first time in thirteen years. I'm cooking." Diedera stared, wide eyed.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming, yeah." Sakura looked up at him and mouthed out something, but Diedera couldn't hear. He leaned his ear next to her mouth. "Talk right into my ear. I'll be able to hear the sound of the air."

"i missed you."

Diedera looked at her with a smile. He hugged her close, running his hand over her head. "I missed you too, but I needed a moment. I know you really love Itachi, I know I'm not the one for you. I just needed a moment to remember. I'm sorry that I was so... depressed, yeah. I hadn't meant to worry you at all."

"but it did worry me." Diedera looked down at her and shook his head.

"It's just cause you saw me naked, yeah. Hard for girls to resist me." He grinned playfully and Sakura smiled. She sat there for a moment before going into the kitchen.

She tried to speak to Itachi, but he didn't hear her.

She stepped forwards and tried again, nearly screaming, but nothing came out. Itachi turned to her and he noticed the look on her face. "I tried all night to cheer you and he did it in five minutes."

Sakura stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in. She moved her mouth by his ear, speaking as she had for Diedera. "Itachi, I love you. I may have a crush on Diedera, but I love you." Itachi wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Are you so sure of that?"

Sakura leaned back so that her face could be seen. She looked him in the eye, showing her the look on her face. She was smiling. It was still a sad smile, her eyes were still red from crying, but she was smiling at him.

He looked in her eyes, seeing them shining at him. She stood on her toes to reach him, but kissed him.

He cherished the feeling, missing it after not having one since yesterday afternoon.

She ran her hands up his neck and her fingers into his hair and smiled.

She pointed over and Itachi turned to the food he'd been making. He turned to her with a smile. "What, are you planning on staying in here and watching me?" She nodded, sitting up on the counter, swinging her legs below her.

Itachi continued cooking, but occasionally went over, giving her a kiss, a taste, a pat on the knee.

Sakura knew he was thrilled that she was choosing him. She knew Diedera was hurting, but there was nothing she could really do.

Except...

Her eyes lit up as she looked over at him. She tried to say his name, but still no sound. She watched him, excited for a moment, thinking through ideas, through her thoughts, and Itachi turned to see the serious look on her face.

He dropped what he was doing and walked over, laying his hands on her knees. "Sakura?"

She looked up, grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn't just a little kiss, it was deep, demanding and took his breath away.

She shooed him on to continue cooking.

It was a little bit later that Sasuke came in, staring behind him. "When did Diedera get here, and why does he look like- Sakura, why are you sitting on my counter?"

She jumped down and tried to speak, still no sound. "Sakura?!"

"She lost her voice." Itachi turned, smiling. "I think she has a plan for Diedera too." Sakura looked over, wondering how he knew. Fortunately Itachi knew her well enough to know why the look. "I know how much it's been bothering you. Either you've decided to date both of us, or you have a plan for a hook up." Sakura stared. Itachi chuckled as he turned back to the food. "What, you don't think I know you well enough to know the direction your thoughts would turn?"

"I don't want it." Sakura turned to see Diedera in the doorway. "Sakura, it's not fair, I don't want you playing with my emotions like that." He was shaking and Sakura froze. She stepped forwards, but stopped, her hand sliding up to her mouth.

"I can't watch you like this!" She screamed, surprising them all. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I can't watch you torment yourself! I do love you! I do, but you were right, I choose Itachi! That doesn't mean I can just sit by and watch you suffer! I have to do something!"

She stared at him, half bent over, looking up at him. He was surprised to find the look on her face was almost that of someone about to be attacked. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out again. She started into a choking fit and they watched in horror as blood started seeping from between her lips.

She reached up and felt the liquid, instantly feeling at her throat.

She was going to try and heal it. Sasuke ran forwards, grabbing her hands. "I'll take you to Shizune."

"No, I will. Breakfast is nearly done. I'll take her in just a second. Sakura, do me a favor. Sit and relax." She nodded and turned with her hand held over her mouth.

"Diedera." Itachi turned to him. "I swear to god, if you break her heart I'll break yours. I'll bury it in the back yard here." Diedera turned and sighed. "You think I'd want to? You think this is some game, yeah. I'd love nothing more than to hear her say she chose me instead. She told me she chose you. You should be thrilled. Instead your internally bleeding girlfriend is in the next room while you berate the man she chose you over, yeah. If you don't go now, I will."

"Breakfast was done when I told her to wait. I just wanted to tell you that. You know how to plate." Itachi turned and walked out.

"Ready to go?" Itachi murmured as he walked out of the room, finding Sakura leaning over the side of the couch, her head down. "Sakura?"

He walked around, finding blood draining from her. "FUCK!" He jumped forwards, patting her back, looking at her to find she was conscious. "Should I move you?!"

She shook her head. Diedera ran in after the yell and saw what was going on. He ran back out to the kitchen, getting two towels, a bowl and a cup of water with a straw. "Itachi, go to the hospital!"

"I won't leave her!" Diedera smacked him, Itachi turning on him dangerously. "You're faster than I am, dumb ass! Go get her help!" Diedera pointed and Itachi frowned, looking down. "I'll be back soon!"

He ran and Diedera laid one of the towels under her mouth, trying to soak up the pool on the floor. He set the bowl under it and handed her the other. "If you think you can drink, let me know." He showed her the cup with the straw and she nodded.

He held it up to her and she sucked down the liquid. She knew she'd get dehydrated quickly like this, but how did Diedera think about it? Sakura though about how many times she'd told him to go get water due to dehydration due to blood loss while in the village. She'd taught him well.

He reached up, rubbing softly on her back. "He'll be back soon, yeah, don't worry. You'll be fine." Sakura smiled, knowing he was comforting himself more than her. She thought about this rationally.

She'd spent the night crying. When she woke she'd lost her voice. She screamed and started to bleed.

She may never be able to talk again. She sighed. Itachi would be able to deal with it. Diedera would be able to deal with it.

She didn't think SHE'D be able to deal with it though. She prayed it would be curable, something minor.

Minor things didn't bleed this much though.

She looked up to Diedera who leaned down and rubbed softly on her back, leaning his head against her shoulder. "How do you feel?" She realized he'd leaned in so close so that he could hear her without words.

"dizzy"

"Would more water help?"

"no thirsty though" Diedera held the cup up to her and sighed, his hand on her back never stopping.

She took a few deep draws before lifting her head away from the straw.

"i'm sorry"

Diedera smiled at her, nodding.

Itachi reached the tower in less than a minute, finding Shizune in the office. "I don't remember where things are, I need a doctor quick!"

"You live with Sakura! She's the best here!" Shizune stared at him as if he were oblivious.

"She's the one I need help for!" Shizune stood, staring.

"What's happening?!"


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all! I know I have to update now, but I thought I would warn you, I may be updating every other day or so for the next few days. I just got out of the hospital and I'm having problems with the medicines they gave me, I keep staying asleep for days at a time. I'll try and update as much as I can, but it may not be too often for the next 9 days! Sorry!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- not mine

Chapter 19

Itachi and Shizune touched down a few minutes later, tearing off into the house. Sasuke sat on the floor beside Diedera, holding her hand. "She's lost consciousness."

"She said she was dizzy. I had her drinking water, but she wasn't replacing fast enough. Are you a medic?"

"Yes." Shizune ran at her, taking her vitals. "How much blood has she lost?"

"Probably about all of it." Diedera stood back, letting her in.

"Itachi, hold her over your shoulder so the blood escapes through her mouth. We don't need her drowning. Follow me." Itachi grabbed her and they took off.

Itachi sat in the chair, His hands clasped under his chin with his elbows on his knees. His eyes were trained on Diedera who was walking in circles, pacing the room. Shizune walked into the room with a frown. Itachi jumped up, dashing across the room. "What happened?! Is she alright?!"

"She's fine, she'll need to be here for another few hours while we refill her. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else."

Diedera breathed out, Itachi could feel the release as well, but the last part worried him.

"She's too stressed out. Her vocal chords were bloodied. Shed torn a few of them, and we're going to have to wait till she heals before we can reattach them. She won't be able to talk till then."

"How long will it be?" Itachi asked and Shizune sighed. "About a week. Because of all of the small details of the throat we can't speed up the healing like we can with muscles and skin."

"That's fine. I can read lips and Diedera has his own method." Diedera nodded.

"Can we go see her?" Diedera's voice was weak, the sound surprised Itachi. "Yes, follow me."

They went in and found her, sitting back with a glass of water, a straw tucked between her dried lips. "I'm sorry." Itachi said the instant he was in. "Stress, this was my fault. I kept on you like that."

Sakura shook her head, a soft smile on her lip. She mouthed something, sighing with her head down.

"Sakura, you know I can read lips." She looked at him confused before nodding. 'sharingan'

"What'd she say?" Diedera looked over.

"She said it's her own fault for being too selfish. Sakura, you should know it's not true. You were ready to try and hook Diedera up. That's more generous than many others."

"I didn't want you to worry about me like that. It feels like you're taking pity on me, yeah. Sakura, I love you, but it's not the first time someone else has been chosen over me. You've told me you chose Itachi, I can live with that. Don't feel so bad."

As Sakura's lips moved, Itachi spoke so Diedera could hear.

'it can't be helped. it's the way I am. I do love you, so it's hard to not want to make sure you're happy.'

"It can't be helped. It's the way I am. I do love you, so it's hard to not want to make sure you're happy."

Sakura laughed after speaking at the thought of Itachi telling Diedera he loved him. The confused looks on their faces kept her for a moment, but she waved it off after a bit.

Diedera sat on the side of the bed, reaching out and taking her hand. "Sakura, it's enough for me like this. I know that you care, and that's more than I deserve. Don't worry about it." Sakura looked down, sighing. "No matter what, I'll be here when you need me. Don't think that I'll run off like last night, yeah. That's probably what really caused this."

Sakura sighed and leaned back, nodding.

'so now what?'

"So now what?"

"Now we wait till you get out and then we go pick furniture. Sasuke finished the house yesterday while you were... worried. Sounds good, yeah?" Sakura nodded, a bit of a smile fading back to her.

Sure enough they released her about two hours later and they headed out for furniture.

They knew the house had four bedrooms, so they each got one and they had a spare. Now for the question, spare room, hobby room, what to do?

Sakura looked at a weapon rack and her eyes widened, shiny want showing in them. Itachi grinned and shook his head. "You're a true shinobi. Most girls only get that look in their eye looking at diamonds."

Sakura stuck out her tongue and waved off the thought of diamonds.

'these are so much better. let's make the extra room a dojo.'

Itachi looked at her for a moment before calling Diedera over. "Sakura suggests that we turn the extra room into a dojo."

"That won't be necessary." Itachi heard and turned, seeing Sasuke behind him. "There's already a dojo in the house. If you go into the basement it's there, beneath the center court." Sakura smiled brightly.

'center court?'

"Yeah, it's a big house."

"Bigger than you thought. It has four bedrooms, but it also has two living rooms and a meeting room. Itachi, the house you're moving into is the old town meeting hall. The place has close to twenty rooms, not including the dojo. You guys better start working on the rooms you already know about. I'd start planning for the other rooms after you know what they're all like."

Sakura nodded, looking around. She chose a couch.

'i want this couch. it looks soft.'

"It does." Sasuke nodded. He smiled at her with a soft look she'd never seen on him before and sat up, looking at him surprised. 'why are you looking at me like that?'

"I know how strong your hearts are. You loved me for so long, and even after I betrayed you, never have you been cold to me. Itachi turned against everything he believed in to protect me and Konoha. He surrendered himself completely to a life of misery to defend me. I don't deserve you. I never did. On the other hand, he does. It's great to know that you ended out with someone who's heart is as determined as your own. You two will be wonderful together. This means something more to me, though."

Sakura stared at him, confused. "Sakura, eventually, you'll be my sister." Sakura's eyes widened. "It's wonderful. I honestly couldn't be happier. I'll be a good brother, I think."

"You are." Itachi walked up behind him with a smile. "You're not making a pass at my girlfriend, are you?" Itachi joked and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, after being turned down by her once already I'm going to try again because I'm a glutton for punishment." He turned to Itachi with a serious face. "I'll say this once only. If you hurt her, Itachi, I swear I'll kill you. I don't want to kill you, so just don't hurt her." Itachi shook his head.

"I'm not sure if that was a threat or a joke but you don't have to worry about it. The only way I'd hurt her is if I'd die and I'll do my best to keep that from happening." Itachi grinned and Sasuke shook his head, a soft smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I forgot what this felt like." Sasuke breathed out and Itachi turned to him, surprised. "I heard you were really popular after I left."

"I wouldn't let anyone near me. I was..." Sasuke looked down for a moment before clearing his throat. "Let's not, we have other things to worry about. Like color themes. I saw the living room in the hideout. You may want to try harder." Sasuke looked at Sakura who frowned. 'I chose based on comfort and function, not just look.'

"We could tell." Itachi chuckled and Sakura playfully slapped him on the arm.

Sakura jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked down, seeing the black leather with the metal across the back and relaxed.

She turned to and smiled. 'hell-'

Her eyes widened when it wasn't Kakashi, but Kankurou behind her. "Oi, Sakura-chan. It's been a while."

Sakura nodded as he smiled, looking over at the Uchiha brothers, glaring at him. "Looks like I've interrupted something. I'll find you later." He smiled and turned, walking away.

'oh fuck'

"Who was that?"

'Kankurou. Brother of the Kazekage.' Itachi nodded. "Ah, Gaara. I remember hearing about him. Naruto saved him, didn't he?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke frowned. "I remember him. My first real loss." Sakura turned to him and shook her head.

'zabuza' Sasuke frowned. "That wasn't personal, it was a team, and we all lived, and he didn't. It's that easy. Gaara, I took that personally. Kankurou, if he's here I wonder if that means Gaara and Temari are here."

Sakura turned and frowned. She knew, after the Sasori thing that Kankurou had a crush on her. She didn't need that again. There was enough as it was.

"Oi, Sakura." She turned again, seeing Gaara behind her. "Kankurou said you were in-" He stared, wide eyed at the Uchiha boys. "Itachi. Sasuke." Gaara looked at Sakura quickly, she knew avoiding their eyes. "I'd heard you were in here. I thought I would say hi, and the Hokage wants to see you." Sakura started talking, surprising the young redhead. She sighed before turning to the boys.

"She says hi, how are things with you."

"Why isn't she speaking? Are you hurt?" He stepped forwards and Sakura felt his hand raise to her throat. "Ah, the chords are severed. It's repairable."

"In a week." Itachi spoke and Gaara's eyes didn't shift from Sakura's.

"I'll be around for the next week or so, we should all get together sometime." Sakura opened her mouth, thought and turned to Itachi.

"She says that would be great." Sakura turned back to Gaara with a smile. Gaara nodded and turned, leaving the shop. Sakura turned, looking at Itachi. She stepped forwards and sighed heavily, laying her head on his arm. "Are you getting tired?"

She nodded and Itachi picked her up. "Sasuke, please let Diedera know I'm taking her back."

'i'm just a little tired. it's fine.'

"After something like that you need to stay rested. I'm taking you home." Sakura sighed, laying her head back on his arm. She snuggled in, smiling contented at how soft he was.

He looked down with a smirk. "This'll give us a chance to be alone." Sakura looked up with a smile.

Sakura was surprised that he took her to the new house. She looked around, the size of the house surprising her. She'd never really paid any attention to it, but it was about twice the size of Sasuke's house. Sakura smiled, realizing he'd chosen it for sentimental reasons.

"Some of the items were already sent, like beds. It'll take me a few minutes to get yours together, and you'll have to use my blankets for now, but it should be alright." She nodded as Itachi carried her in.

He took her to a room at the back of the house. She was surprised when he carried her all the way there. He stood her up just in the room and smiled as he turned, putting the bed together. She watched as he pulled boards out, setting up for the work.

It only took fifteen minutes, Sakura was sure it would take longer. She was also surprised that they'd chosen such a perfect bed for her. It was a western style, of course, and the headboard was a light wood color, like honey. There were bookshelves on the headboard and another at the foot. It was huge, and Sakura felt all jittery thinking about such a huge bed. It seemed comfortable, but she wondered how often Itachi was planning on staying over with her.

It would help out a lot, as they were a little crushed on her twin size all the time.

But how long till...

Sakura swallowed hard. She wasn't scared or against the thought at all, but she was nervous. Itachi stepped back, wiping his brow as he laid the screwdriver down and smiled at his work. "It's done. What do you think?"

'it's perfect' She smiled and he reached over, grabbing his sheets and went back to work.

He walked over after a while and looked her over, smiling wickedly. He reached out, catching Sakura off guard. He started untying the strips of cloth holding her outfit on and she looked down, her hands starting to shake.

"I'm not expecting anything, to let you know. I just want..." He blushed lightly and Sakura smiled, nodding.

He took her down to her underwear and bra and lifted her, laying her on the bed. Itachi stood and smiled at her. "You rest well." He started to turn but looked back.

Sakura smiled and patted the bed beside herself and Itachi half smiled, looking more seductive than anything else. He nodded and stripped off his shirt and shoes and climbed in beside her. Sakura laid her head on his chest, the feeling of his skin... he was like satin. Itachi leaned down, kissing the top of her head and she leaned down, unthinking and kissed his chest.

Itachi breathed in and Sakura smiled. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

She woke about two hours later, sitting up and seeing Itachi sleeping. She just watched him, his peaceful sleeping face, his eyes barely looked closed. He breathed out through his mouth softly and Sakura just watched.

It was a moment till his eyes opened slowly to her, watching as she watched him. He reached up and cupped her cheek, bringing his face to hers, kissing her.

Sakura fell into the sensation. It had been too long since he'd really been able to kiss her like this, she cherished it. His hands pulled around her waist, pulling her in to him and she smiled, raising her hand, running her fingers across his collarbone.

Itachi felt himself sliding away, the feeling of her wrapping around him.

Sakura pressed her lips tighter to his. Itachi reached up, unsnapping her bra and Sakura smiled, anxious but excited as he slid the cloth from her. He tossed it to the side and reached up, cupping her chest, running his thumb across her softly and Sakura's breath pulled into her chest. Sakura's hand reached down across Itachi's stomach, feeling the softness of his skin, the muscles beneath.

She moaned as he pulled her up a little farther, pulling one of the little pink perks between his lips.

Sakura would have moaned if there hadn't been a knock at the door. She turned wide eyed as the door opened.

"Oi, Sakura, I'm glad you're awake. I need you to come down for a sec!" The door closed and Sakura stared.

"Was that Naruto?" Itachi groaned and Sakura nodded. She looked down and smiled.

Itachi was surprised to see her look so disappointed at the interruption. "After he leaves, if you want, we can resume." She nodded with a smile.

She'd wanted to be with him. She'd wanted him so much it hurt. She needed the intimacy and she was getting increasingly impatient.

She stood and looked around, wondering where her bra went.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for taking so long! I fell very ill, then my Hubby fell ill, then my puter broke, then I realized that the next few chapters were really sucky. I haven't been able to get up the inspiration to rewrite till now. Yay! I'm back!

Disclaimer- I don't own. It's terribly unfortunate, though, because I would so have fun warping the story! Muahaha!

Chapter 20!

"So that's it." Naruto looked nervously between the two, taking in Sakura's disturbed stare as well as the unsettled look on Itachi's face. 'Is there someone watching from the window? Is this some sort of joke?!' Sakura stared looking suddenly over at Itachi.

"I think he's serious. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad."

"Please, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's hands clasped hopefully and Sakura shook her head.

'Oh, Kami, you're serious!' Sakura groaned, plopping back against the wall. "It'll be like the old days! Lots of fun, right?" Naruto grinned and Sakura's face fell to her hands.

"Sure." Itachi shrugged and Sakura looked over at him.

"There's nothing better for me right now than to help this village. After all I've done, maybe scaring the living shit out of a bunch of twelve year olds will be amusing." Itachi grinned viciously and Naruto paled. "Uh, don't be too hard on 'em..."

'I guess I'll go ahead as well.' Sakura wrung her hands, worried about what she was agreeing to.

"Great!" Naruto jumped up with a grin and started towards the door. "I'll have a sheet to you in a week! Remember, you're always allowed to give them a test, and if they fail, send them back! You two will make great teachers!" Naruto smiled as he walked out and Sakura just stared blankly at the door.

She turned over to Itachi who still seemed to be mulling over the thought of taking a bunch of kids on a b rank mission, or something of the sorts. Sakura frowned, her hand on her hip and Itachi grinned. "What? They'll live. Never mind that anyway. Where were we?" Itachi grinned and Sakura gasped as Itachi leaned over, pulling her onto his lap. Sakura giggled as he brought his hands to her hips and reached up, claiming a kiss.

This is when the door opened again.

"Oi! They're right in here, yeah. Probably upstairs sleeping." Sakura crashed, her head falling to Itachi's shoulder and he burst into laughter.

"What's up, Deidera?"

"You have a visitor!" Deidera turned to them, surprised by their location.

"If they want any long term commitment, tell them they'll have a bunch of kids with them."

"Don't tell me things are that serious already!" Kankurou's head appeared from the doorway and Sakura smiled pleasantly.

"We were just asked to take on students from the academy. This ought to be... interesting."

Deidera's hair stood on end at the tone Itachi used and he stepped back, sitting quietly across from them. Kankurou sat beside him and Gaara walked in after. He sat down on Deidera's other side and frowned, looking over at Itachi.

"We have a bit of a dilemma and believe you two would be perfect." Gaara cut straight to the chase and the two stared at him, surprised.

"How?" Itachi frowned and Gaara turned to him with a blank expression, the look nearly breaking Sakura into a cold sweat. "There's to be a meeting for the Kages in a week. My general guards are Temari and Kankurou, but for this one meeting no one is allowed to bring a relative. I was hoping you two could watch my back."

Itachi knew this was a great honor, especially since it wasn't even the Hokage. That, though, would have seemed a miracle a year ago...

He looked down quietly to Sakura who was just staring blankly at the red head. "Sakura?"

!! She jumped up with a look of shock and horror, snapping her head in his direction. "What do you say?" Sakura just stared at him for a moment and turned back to Gaara, then over to Kankurou. She shrugged and stood, walking to the hall, up the stairs to her room. Itachi just stared for a moment before turning back to Gaara. "Uh, excuse me for a moment." He stood and turned, following after.

"Sakura, you could say no, I wouldn't mind." Sakura smiled at him and turned, looking out the window. 'I want to know if Naruto wants me as his guard first. I owe him so much...'

Itachi nodded and ran over, throwing open the window. Sakura sat up quickly and watched as he turned to her. "I'll be right back." He smiled and took off. Sakura stared for a moment before grinning. He was so sweet sometimes.

She turned to the door. They were downstairs, probably staring at the hallway blankly, wondering what in the hell just happened. She smiled and walked over, taking one more look at the window, seeing Itachi fly away before she walked back down the stairs.

She walked down and sat on her knees, leaning to Deidera's ear.

"Oh! You two want some tea?" He looked between the two and they both nodded. "Sakura, you're a lot better at that than me." Sakura stood and nodded, walking to the kitchen.

She came out a few minutes later with a tray. She sat down and looked around, surprising everyone save Deidera with her tea serving. He'd seen it enough that it no longer got to him, but he looked at them and grinned. He remembered doing that, staring at her with a breathtaking appreciation for her intricacies. She slowly poured the tea, obviously green, and placed the cup before Gaara first, her eyes stayed trained on the cup. She sat it on the saucer before him and slowly turned the cup before laying her hands on her lap to observe the locations of the items for the next cup.

Gaara was astounded. Kankurou was highly amused by the way she acted, it was nearly the only femininity she had while not on someone's lap.

Deidera smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He held his gaze with hers, and she couldn't fight down the blush at the look. She looked down, finally grabbing a cup for herself.

This of course was when Itachi came in. Sakura placed the cup back on the tray before pulling out a saucer and putting it before him. He sat down with a mixed look and his eyes showed his unwillingness to speak. Sakura looked at him the whole time she poured and set his tea, then her own. Finally she finished and was able to just sit and stare at him, sipping over her cup.

Itachi looked back at her, the way she raised her eyebrow, and Itachi shrugged. "He's already taken?"

The way he worded it stopped everyone else in the room and Sakura just stared, jaw dropped. 'were you whoring me out?!' Itachi smiled and leaned in, whispering into her ear. "He has just gotten Hinata to agree. Kakashi is the other guard, and he's agreed to run a bit before them. Naruto's planning on making a move."

Sakura leaned back, staring with her eyes shining.

She grinned and nodded. She was so happy for them! She looked down at her tea with a soft smile and looked up at Gaara, giving him a small nod.

"Is that an acceptance?" Sakura nodded again, looking over at Itachi.

"Unfortunately I won't be able to join, but Deidera here isn't doing anything." Sakura's head whipped around to the raven haired man beside her. He looked at her with a soft smile and the words he'd used that morning popped back into her head.

'Maybe you should try dating him.'

Sakura just stared, as did Deidera. Sakura looked over at Gaara, who just shrugged. "I'm flexible. That will work. I'll be here to pick you up at noon on Thursday." Deidera and Sakura nodded. Gaara stood and walked to the door, smiling and nodding as he exited the house. Kankurou smiled and gave a short bow.

Deidera spoke before Sakura had the chance. "What the hell?! Itachi, are you wanting me to run off with her?!"

"I want to make sure she realizes who she wants, not just who made a move at the best time or whatever. I want to know for sure she wants me." He stood and walked to the stairs, his back to them.

"I want to make sure before I get anymore involved. I'm already in too far, if she changes her mind now it may kill me. I want to make sure, before there's no doubt of it ending me."

Sakura just stared.

She stood, knowing what he meant. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his chest, her cheek against the back of his shoulder. His voice was strained but soft. "I'm going to rest. I'll be down before dinner." He walked away, leaving her there, scared.

She turned to Deidera, who just looked back, wide eyed.

"Uh, so, yeah, what now?"

Sakura shook her head, the look of terror on her felt like a stab to him.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Sakura walked over, opening the door.

Gaara looked at her, his always stoic face shifting to worry. "Uh, is everything alright?" Sakura slid on a smile, the first time she'd had to in a while and nodded. 'it's nothing. can i do something for you?'

"Actually I'm here to help you. I know your throat won't be repairable till after we get back, but it'll be difficult for you to be a guard if you can't be heard. Excuse me a moment."

He moved his fingers to her throat and Sakura felt a winding feeling, spiraling around her vocal chords. She felt him pull his hand back and he tilted his head lightly, eyes narrowed. "Try and say something."

"Li-" She started into a coughing and gagging fit, Deidera there in a second, patting her on the back. "What did you do?!" The blonde looked up as Sakura reached up, grabbing his head and held it to her shoulder. She finally stopped the episode and started breathing, sucking in air.

"It feels weird." She started coughing again. "It'll take some time to get used to. Thank you. I hadn't even thought of using chakra threads like this."

Gaara smiled and nodded. "This is what you learn when you live with Kankurou. You think of all different uses for them. Well, I'll be on my way." He turned and Sakura stood, finally releasing the distressed blond's head. "Thanks again!" Sakura smiled and Gaara waved, not turning his back.

"That was interesting, yeah. I think I have to keep an eye on him."

"It's his brother you have to worry about. He's had a thing for me for years." Sakura turned back into the house and plopped down on a tatami, leaning against the wall. "So, now what? Itachi wants us to go on a date."

"And you don't feel comfortable." Deidera smiled and Sakura nodded weakly. "How about this. We go on a date, you two go on a date, and you try and make up your mind by the mission. Whoever you choose goes with you." Sakura nodded, looking longingly out of the window. "That sounds good, but not right now. There's a few people I have to go and see." Sakura stood quietly and left, leaving Deidera staring.

She knocked at the door, knowing things here would be hard. "Who is it?" She heard from the other side and she laid on a smile, as fake as she felt at the moment. "Sakura! Please, I need to talk to you!"

The door crashed open and there was the blonde she'd longed to see for so long. Sakura teared up, seeing her for the first time in forever. "I've missed you so much!" Sakura held her hand over her mouth, surprising the other. "You, you stole my husband!" Ino growled, her ferocity flailing and Sakura shook her head. "I need your help. You always said I could come to you if I was having guy trouble-"

"I'm not going to help you get Sasuke! Are you fucking insane?!"

"It's Itachi and Deidera! Sasuke was out of the picture a long time ago." Sakura tried to keep from blinking, to try and keep the tears in her eyes. Ino's eyes widened.

"Itachi and Deidera?!"

"Ino, can we go get a drink? We need to catch up. You'll understand."

It was about two hours later that Sakura had explained it all and Ino stared, surprised. "I heard the picture was a fake!"

"No!" Sakura laughed, covering her mouth. "Well, the nudity was, but they were both there, and now they're both living with me again, and they're so wonderful! Itachi wants me to date Deidera, to make sure who I want to be with, but I, What do I do?"

Ino's eyes shone and for the first time in what seemed to be forever, Ino reached across the table and took her hand. "Sakura, I'm so sorry! All this time, all that anger,"

"I would have been pissed too! I'm just sorry I couldn't get a message here to you! By the time I found out what had happened, I knew I'd have to talk to you person to person!"

"And that woman that came here, she's just here to find somewhere to live, she's not with him..."

"She's fourteen! Sasuke was there when we found her, pregnant, tied to a bed, that poor girl, her father was selling her. I can't imagine what she's gone through in her life, but she's here to be safe from her family."

Ino nodded. "I've made such a fool of myself..."

"You're fine. It happens. Sasuke pointed something out, though. If I marry Itachi, he'll be my brother! How messed up is that?!" Sakura laughed and Ino grinned.

"Maybe I'll give him another chance." The two looked at each other and smiled.

"But what do I do?" Sakura sighed, stirring her tea with an absent frown.

"Bitch smack him." Sakura turned, seeing Sasuke behind her, Ino's eyes widened. "Sasuke..."

"Tell him he's being immature, you've made up your mind, he should be happy with that."

"But he won't be." Sakura sighed and scooted over, offering him a seat. "Why do you keep popping up? Are you following me?" Sakura grinned and Sasuke sat, looking over at her.

"Yes." Sakura stopped abruptly, staring confused at him, his eyes tired. "Naruto told me to keep an eye on you, make sure no one tries anything 'inappropriate'." Sakura rolled her eyes looking over at Ino. "I could kick half of the people in this village's ass, but Naruto wants me watched for unwanted passes."

"Seems like that's already a problem." Ino winked.

"Maybe a little. It's not that I don't have feelings for Deidera, I do, but I don't want to date him. I don't want to give him the chance to break my resolution. I love Itachi. With all my heart, I love him. I don't want him to turn away. Even with Deidera there, when he left us alone, I felt so... cold..." Sakura looked down, fear and anger darkened her eyes.

"Sakura, I'll start clearing another house. I don't think this will be cleared up till he moves out of your house. If I choose a house near yours, he can still come visit often, but you and Itachi can still have your privacy."

"We'll help!" Sakura looked over, a small shine of hope returning to her. "Deidera keeps going on about his artistic talents, this would be great for him, and maybe working like that will help me and Itachi work through our trouble."

"It's not trouble. I'm about to go beat the hell out of him. He was doing so well..."

"It's understandable. He's worried he'll get closer to me, then I'll change my mind. He said if we were any closer he wouldn't survive it." Sasuke's eyes watched her, surprised at her words. "Sasuke, I can't do this. I can't date Deidera. I need Itachi. I don't just want to be with him, I need him. I needed both of them to get over this place, but now that I'm here, I hate to say it, but I think he was someone I needed to help fill the void from here. I'm home. I'm not saying I don't want him around, I do, I still..." She held her hands over her heart and looked down, surprising Ino. Sasuke reached over and slid his arm over her shoulder. He pulled her to his chest before she started to sob.

Ino watched, completely astounded. "You've changed so much... Sakura, I'll do whatever I can to help. Sasuke..." Ino looked up at him and he looked at her, nodding.

"Not now. We'll talk later." Ino nodded.

Sasuke and Ino walked her home.

Deidera smiled and backed away from the door, allowing them in. "She didn't get into any trouble, did she?" He walked over and took over, holding her head. She sobbed into his chest, he softly sat, pulling her onto his lap. He stroked her hair, his arms protectively around her shoulders. Ino watched the display of intimacy with interest.

"No trouble at all. If anything, she helped me out so much..." Ino smiled at her and she nodded, as if she were trying to respond.

"Sweety, don't get yourself so upset. You'll get injured again. To let you know, I've already made up my mind. I'm not going to stay here." Sakura's head shot up, staring at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"I'm moving back to the village. They need someone to protect them. I knew so long ago that you chose him, he's just being stubborn."

"We were talking about fixing up a house for you here."

"It's not my home, yeah. This is your home, and I can't be a part of it anymore. Sakura, I love you, I can't ruin your life. Not like this. The instant he went upstairs, the instant you left, I knew. I'll leave in three days."

Sakura just stared.

She threw her arms around him, apologizing.

Ino was mortified. She could tell. The three of them, they really did love each other. "It's too bad you and Itachi don't have anything going on. This would be a great three way."

She'd meant it as a joke, Sakura looked over terrified, Sasuke clutched at his mouth, trying to keep from laughing at the thought.

Deidera looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Who said we didn't, yeah?"

Ino froze. Sakura froze. Sasuke ran for the bathroom.

Deidera looked down at Sakura and smiled. "I'll be fine, you should know that. You can come visit whenever, yeah, and if anything happens to Itachi, I'll always be there." Sakura nodded, clutching her arms around her chest. "Deidera...."

He looked down at her and smiled, sliding her over to Sasuke's lap. "I'm gonna start packing. Do me a favor?" Sakura looked at him and nodded, gripping to whatever words came out of his mouth.

"Don't name any of your kids after me. It's a bad omen, yeah."

He smiled and walked up the stairs.

Sakura burst into sobs again and Sasuke started rocking her, trying to calm her.

Ino watched the whole thing.

She looked at Sakura, shaking with worry and sudden self loathing.

This was when Itachi came downstairs. "Sakura, if you don't calm down you'll hurt yourself." He looked over, seeing Sasuke comforting her. He stared, surprised as Sasuke slid her over to Ino and stood, walking over and smacking him hard across the face.

"Deidera just told her he's leaving. He's moving in three days. She let him go. Is THAT enough proof that she chooses you, or are you completely dense?"

Itachi looked at her, his gaze shifting to worry. He ran over and lifted her from Ino. "Sakura! Are you sure?! You're going to let him leave like this?!"

"What other choice to I have? It's not fair to make him stay. He loves me, and forcing him to stay here, to watch us, it's so cruel. I can't do that to him. I love him, Itachi, Enough to know when to let him go."

Itachi held her, his knees wavered for a second and he fell back, sliding down the wall, her on his lap.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Don't. Don't you dare be sorry." Sakura sobbed and Itachi looked up at Sasuke, surprised.

"I've done all this, I've worried till I broke my vocal chords! You didn't even ask me how I could talk!"

"Sakura, I never left your side. You may not have seen me, but until you started on your way back here, I was always beside you." Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"Gaara put chakra threads in your throat to reverberate for your voice. You went to Ino's and you two went out for coffee. You were trying to get ideas on how to deal with us."

"You really were there." Sakura looked at him and he nodded.

"No matter what I say or do, I'll never stop being there for you. It seemed just then, though, that you needed them more than me."

Sakura laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat. She felt the warmth of his arms around her. He looked down and smiled at her, brushing her hair back. He leaned down, stealing a kiss, and they just sat there for a while, their lips together.

Ino smiled softly, looking over at Sasuke. She held out her hand and he looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Ino smiled and Sasuke reached out, taking her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all! Got a little inspiration but it may not carry me too far. I don't know how much longer I'll keep this one going, but I won't stop till I reach a certain point that I always need to get to. If you've read more than two other whole fanfics of mine, you know what I mean.

Anyway, I'm hoping to stretch it out to two more chapters, this one included.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- After all this time I still don't own Naruto!

Chapter 21

It was three days later. Deidera had avoided Itachi and Sakura by staying at Sasuke's. By this time Ino had moved back into Sasuke's and Shizune was the one headed to the village with Deidera.

He stood at the gate, Shizune beside him, surrounded by well-wishers. Sakura just stood there, staring at him. She didn't even have the courage to talk to him. All she could do was just stand there and watch, worried, mortified, hating herself so much at the moment.

"It'll be nice to have my couch back." Sasuke joked and Deidera grinned, patting him on the back. "Thanks for taking care of me, yeah. I'll send up some random treats sometime. They have these honey sticks, they're amazing." He grinned and Sakura wrapped her arms around herself.

She finally stepped forwards, looking him in the eye. "It won't be the same without you." She looked at him and he smiled at her softly. "Nothing will be the same without you, sweety. I'll probably come back in a few years, once I've gotten over all of this." He smiled and she nodded. She stepped forwards, pulling him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, dropping her bag. Tears streamed down to his shoulder and he leaned back, looking her in the eye. "Don't cry for me. I'll be fine, you know that." She nodded, sniffing lightly and was caught off guard when he pressed his lips gently to hers. His thumb ran over her cheek and she felt her heart pound.

He stepped back and looked over at Itachi. "Oi, won't you come say goodbye too?"

"You're a fucking rat. You'll always come back, whether we want you to or not." Itachi grinned at him and Deidera smiled softly at him, surprising the Uchiha. "It's been years since we were really apart. This will be interesting, yeah. Don't get into too much trouble, and I want a note at least once a week!" He seemed to regain his resolve as he kept speaking.

"Good bye."

He took one last look around, seeing the tears in Sakura's eyes broke his heart, but he couldn't stop, not now. He had to get away from it, from them.

He'd never admit the day he took the rope to the tree. He tied the noose and just sat under the tree for an hour, trying to gain the courage to really end it. He was such a coward sometimes. He couldn't even tell her that there had been so many days he snuck into her bedroom just to watch her sleep. He'd cooked with all his heart at the hideout in some hope to impress her. He'd given up living when he'd met her.

Now he wanted to live. He wanted Itachi to fuck up. He wanted her to look at him like she did Itachi. He wanted...

He turned with a slight wave of his hand, tying on his new headband. He'd wanted a home, but he never would have expected them to take him in.

No more missing nin. Now he was an honest Konoha ninja.

He hoped he turned before Sakura saw the look he couldn't shake from his eyes.

Sakura watched. "He doesn't want to go." Sakura muttered and Itachi nodded.

"But you were right. It's too cruel to make him stay here."

"At least he'll find some peace there." She looked up at Itachi with sad eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her, smiling. "I don't think you'd be this broken up over anyone but him."

"If it were you I would be so much worse." Itachi looked at her with a smile.

"I'm just happy we'll never find out for sure." He smiled and Sakura nodded, gripping his arm and pulling it over her shoulders.

"Just... for the next while, please don't leave me alone. I can't..."

Itachi picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the house.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow for the thing with the Kages. Let's say we spend the rest of the day shopping for furniture?" He looked at her as he searched for the door key. She sniffed again, wiping her nose with a tissue and frowned up at him. She'd spent the last three days curled up in a ball, crying and being a bother.

She nodded, turning to the stairway. "You still know how to cheer me up." He nearly whimpered. Itachi looked after her, worried.

"You don't sound cheered up." She turned to him without her fake smile, without hiding her emotions at all.

"I'm devestated. I've never been this close in a group before, and I just broke his heart. I'll be fine, and shopping will help, but I'm not happy. I won't be for a while. On the other hand, I'm happy I can show you what I feel, I don't have to hide it. I don't have to with you and you don't know how happy I am about that alone." Itachi nodded and lifted her.

"Maybe shopping isn't the best idea, let's try something else instead." He opened the door and Sakura turned, seeing half of the village in her house. "SURPRISE!!"

She looked around at everyone and Ino ran up front. "We knew you'd need fun and distractions for the day, so we decided to have a little party for you!" She grinned and Sakura stood, softly smacking Itachi's shoulder.

"I thought we were going shopping!" Ino stared for a moment before Itachi covered his mouth with his hand, chuckling. Sakura turned to everyone and smiled, bowing.

"Thank you all! I don't deserve a party like this!"

"I beg to differ." Sasuke looked down at her with a smile. "You were banned from the city because my sharingan backfired. You took my responsibility and never even thought about it. You brought my brother back to me. If you hadn't been there that night, if you hadn't been punished due to me, then I probably never would have found out he was still alive. I owe you so much." Sasuke smiled at her and walked forwards, hugging her. "I'd still like to think I'd be a good brother to you."

Sakura sobbed, nodding. Sasuke stepped back, worried that he'd offended her, but could only smile when he saw the joy in her eyes. Ino ran up next.

By the evening Sakura was passed out on the roof. No one knew how she got there, but they knew there was a lot of alcohol involved. Itachi sighed, noticing the Hokage was passed out with her. He had his arm over her waist and Itachi snuck up, curious.

"Don't-" Naruto murmured and Sakura shifted. "Not- my ramen..." Itachi sighed, shaking his head. He reached down and shook Sakura slightly, waking her.

Her eyes met his and she smiled, reaching up, grasping desperately to him. He could only smile and take her into his arms, brushing her hair softly back, kissing her cheek as she clung to him. "You alright? I found you asleep on the roof with Naruto."

"He always used to hold me while I slept if I had problems." She murmured, thinking back. There had only been a handful of times, but they were each treasured by her. Itachi nodded and sighed, lifting her and taking her to bed.

Then he walked out and looked up at Naruto. He shook his head with an amused smirk and jumped.

"Oi! Why were you sleeping with my girlfriend?!" He tapped the young man with his shoe.

Naruto's eyes shot open, looking up terrified. "I- How much did I drink?! I don't remember! Oh my god, Itachi, I'm sorry!!" He screamed, looking to be on the verge of tears till he noticed the amusement played across the Uchiha above him. "You're an asshole."

"And quite proud." Itachi grinned, his eyes closing making him look younger, but somehow more dangerous.

The party was over. Sasuke helped Itachi with cleanup, Naruto was now asleep on someone else' roof. Itachi sat outside at the side of the court, looking at the stars twinkling in the sky.

Sasuke sat beside him, handing him a mug of tea and watched as his brother smelled it, visually relaxing at the scent.

"So, I'm back with Ino, you're with Sakura, what now?"

"I haven't totally gotten her yet, but I don't think it's quite the right time to propose. I think I should wait at least until the Kage's mission is over."

"That soon, huh?" Sasuke murmured as he took a sip of the tea, feeling it instantly warm his stomach.

"I bought the ring months ago. Before she even confessed to me, before I confessed to her..." He sighed, reaching up to his ear, sliding off one of the earrings that he'd had. No one had noticed the ring hanging from it due to his hair. He pulled off the ring and handed it to his brother. "It was one she'd seen in one of the shops in the village. She loved it. She said the color reminded her of Naruto's eyes." He chuckled with light mirth, looking as his brother examined the ring.

"It's beautiful. It doesn't surprise me that she'd fall in love with a ring like this." He handed it back and sighed, looking up.

"The stars are beautiful."

"They are." Itachi sighed, taking a long draw from the mug before smiling up at the sky. "It's been so long since I've seen them from here. All this week I've avoided looking at the stars, but I think, if they could see me, I think they'd forgive me."

"They never would have blamed you, Itachi. Knowing what you sacrificed, what you did, for what purposes, what you've done for me, they never would have blamed you." Sasuke never looked over. His cup raised back to his lips and Itachi looked over with a smile.

"Thank you, little brother." He reached up, poking the younger in the forehead.

Sasuke smiled before looking back down to his mug.

"Thank you, Aniki."

**I've had most of this chapter sitting here! I didn't realize I never finished it or put it up! I'm so sorry!**

**Well, I'm gonna get through this story next, I'll try and have it finished in a week, two, maybe three chapters.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay!**

**I'll see you all soon!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright all! I'm back and ready to write! Woot! Get ready for the first lemon! **

**Lemons... yum...**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- Quincy archer hates me... :( **

Chapter 22

Sakura woke with a smile. She reached up, feeling her headboard, knowing what must have happened. She stretched, seeing Itachi beside her and smiled wider.

She'd been so depressed the day before...

She turned and just watched, the soft intake of breath, his soft sigh after, the small smile that played at the corner of his lip...

She smiled, leaning over and stole a soft kiss, leaning back to watch longer, surprised when his arm snaked it's way around her waist.

She gasped as his eyes turned to her, open from nowhere.

"Good morning, wonderful." He grinned and she returned the look, leaning in for another kiss.

"Good morning, angel." She smiled before their lips touched.

It was a soft kiss, but Sakura nearly gasped at the touch, sending goose bumps across her arms. She reached up, leaning across him to rest her hand beside his head, getting a stronger angle. She kissed harder, pulling herself to her knees and using her free hand to run across Itachi's hip.

He gasped at the touch and his eyes shot open at her, confused. "Sakura, you're killing my willpower."

"That's the point." She grinned and Itachi clenched his eyes at the feeling of her hand running just above the waist of his pants, her lips trailing soft kisses down his neck.

His hands reached up, wrapping around her. "Are you sure it's not too soon?"

"It's perfect. We have three days till the mission, let's enjoy them."

"Ah..." It hadn't been meant as a moan, but it became one as her hand ran up his side, catching him off guard. "In that case..." He reached up and grasped her hands, rolling to pin her beneath.

His lips came crashing down on hers, and to her surprise he was already pressing hard against her. Her legs wrapped around him as his kisses made their way to her ear, the feeling making her a little dizzy, but it felt so wonderful! As her feet pressed against him, pulling him harder to her, she could feel right where he was positioned and pulled up her hips, pressing her chest harder against him, as well as rubbing him through the pants.

He hissed, pulling his head up, the feeling of her more than he could take and he lost his thoughts, not surprised when she flipped him back over, grasping his wrists instead.

She sat up, releasing his hands and pulled her shirt off, surprised when he reached up and yanked the front of the bra, tearing the fabric free from her.

He sat up, licking and sucking the soft pink area there watching as her head lulled back, listening to the soft gasp she made.

He smiled as he heard the sound. His hands made their way to her waist, the soft tips of his fingers running over her skin, causing her to moan.

She jumped up, standing above him and reached down, sliding her pants from her.

Itachi watched with wide eyes as she tossed them to the side of the bed and lowered herself back down to his lap, the feeling of her without one of the pairs of pants amazing already.

Itachi suddenly worried that he was getting too excited, that he wouldn't last through more than a few seconds of this.

She reached down, yanking his pants from him, smiling at the knowledge that he didn't wear anything beneath.

As she threw them from the bed she reached down and crashed her lips to his, pressing herself against him again, surprised at the feeling of him through so little clothing.

"I can't take much more of this!" He gasped at her, his head spinning by now.

He flipped her over, tearing the last part of her clothing free from her. He reached up, running his thumb across her soft chest before grasping her hands, again holding them hard above her head. He claimed one desperate kiss before pushing softly against her, feeling the softness of her, the wetness that made him slide so easily over her.

Sakura's head whipped to the side as he rubbed against her most sensitive place.

He smiled as he rubbed against her again, taking in her expression. "You're so beautiful..."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her heart pounding.

He pushed again and again, never completely taking her, but after a few minutes, none the less, she gasped, her legs holding him so tightly to her! It changed the angles and on his next push he crashed into her, his head falling to her chest, gasping for air, doing his best not to go right then and there.

He moved a little, looking up at her, the expression on her face was captivating. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes clenched, he could feel her pulsing around him. He pushed again, hearing her gasp at the movement, and smiled as he did so again, watching the same response.

Every heated second pushed them closer and closer, each moment she breathed harder, and within minutes, the light gasps were loud moans, probably heard as far as the street.

He pushed for the final time, spilling into her, the feeling of her, of him, it was too much and he couldn't stop the convulsions his body controlled, pushing him again and again.

"Itachi..." She gasped out, her eyes soft and smiling at him as he looked at her, surprised.

"It was your first too, wasn't it?" He smiled with a guilty nod and she kissed him lightly.

"I thought the first time was supposed to hurt for you..." He smiled, not really complaining.

"Yeah, it was supposed to. Glad it didn't, though." She smiled and he nodded.

"Me too. I'd prefer not to hurt you."

He leaned down to kiss her, realizing two things. First, she was squeezing so tightly against him that he doubted he could pull out. Second, he was still fully within her, having not lost any of his hardness that rested within her.

He pulled back softly before pushing again into her.

It took a good four hours till they crawled out of bed, both ready to go back to sleep.

By the time that Gaara got there, three days later, neither one of them even knew what day it was.

Sakura opened the door, dressed in a light yukata, her hair pulled up, her eyes wide, her cheeks an odd pink.

"I thought I would warn you, the meeting has been moved again. I won't need your help for two days, as the meeting has been moved here."

"Oh!" She gasped, wide eyes. Gaara smiled at her and bowed softly.

"Don't overdo it. Remember to go get something to eat."

"What?!" She gasped, realizing exactly what he was talking about.

"Me, Naruto, Everyone with sensitive ears could hear you in town. Naruto's having a bet to see how long till you guys actually leave your house. So, could you do me a favor?"

"Uh-huh!" She gasped, embarrassed as hell.

"Go get some groceries or something tomorrow?" He grinned, surprising the hell out of Sakura. "And don't die. I've already told Naruto I'm claiming you guys for the walk home next week. It'll be boring, but it'll give us someone new to talk to." He smiled and Sakura nodded.

"Till then, It was good to see you." Gaara bowed with a soft smile and Sakura returned it.

"I'll see you soon." She smiled at him.

She was surprised.

After that, Itachi was nearly always smiling at her. For the next week till they left for their mission, he was always smiling.

She noticed, though, that about halfway to Sunagakure he frowned, looking hard at her. His tomoe turned, the sharingan looking at her when his eyes widened.

"Oh... Oh my god..."

"What?" She smiled, looking over at him, not expecting to see the look on his face. Worry, confusion, excitement. "What's up?!" She stared, surprised when he just shook his head.

It was nearly five days by the time they walked back through their front door, smiling, ready for the next few days of just being home.

"Sakura, we need to talk." She turned, seeing a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong? That's the second time you've made that face... it worries me."

"It worries me too. I can't... I can't allow you to go on any more missions for a while." She turned to him, eyes wide.

"What?! Why can't I? Even the minor ones?!" He smiled.

"If they're not too strenuous, then it's alright. No chakra usage for speed. No heavy punches. No heavy lifting."

"Why can't I do that?! It's part of my job! Itachi-"

"You're pregnant." He looked at her, and she could feel the fear radiate from him. She realized why he was scared.

She couldn't think too much about it right then, though, as all she could do was stand there, eyes wide, her hands dropped to her side, her bag falling unnoticed to the floor.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"It's right here." Itachi's eyes turned slowly, pointing at the spot just beneath her belly button. "It's small, but it's there. That kind of overshadows what I was going to do..." He frowned and Sakura just stared, stunned.

"Here." Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He handed it to her and watched as she opened it, seeing the ring from the village.

Her eyes shifted up to him, surprised, but even more as he slowly knelt before her, taking her free hand.

"Sakura, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I know now that I would die without you."

As realization took her over she felt dizzy, nearly falling, but was caught quickly.

"It was too much, wasn't it?"

"You planned this all the way back then?! This is the ring I was looking at in the village! You were planning to ask me that long ago?!" Tears streamed from her eyes and he smiled, nodding lightly.

"Itachi!" She gasped as she threw her arms around his neck. "I could never! I could never ever say no to you!" She sobbed.

Itachi realized what she'd said and grinned, holding her tight.

Sakura stopped, looking over when she heard the slight sob escape him. "Itachi? What's wrong?!"

He sobbed again, holding her as tightly to him as possible.

"I just regained all of my dreams... I never thought... I didn't think that it would happen." He cried, Sakura realized and grabbed him, holding him as tightly as she could.

It was another few days till Sakura sent the first note to Deidera.

'Deidera,

I've missed you, and we have a lot of news, but I'm worried to hurt you anymore.

Right now, me and Itachi are very happy. We're expecting a baby in nearly nine months. We're getting married in three months. I hope things are going as well for you. I miss you.

Please take care of yourself, and remember to check on Miyabi.

Tell everyone I miss them.

Itachi says to find a girl quick so you can come back.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Sakura'

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! There's only one left! All this time working on this one! It feels like I'm ending a little life or something! It's nearly sad to finish!**

**Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow!**

**Till then, you all have fun! Please review!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower69**


	23. Epiogue

**This is it all! After all this time, the last chapter is going into place! I'll admit, the results of writing this fic are so much more than I ever would have expected! Thank you all for each review, for each favorite and alert! It's been wonderful reading every one, and it's made me so happy to hear from you all! I'll miss this fic!**

**Anywho, before I get all misty eyed or something, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- HYDE!!1!! You're amazing!!! XD**

Epilogue!

Sakura sat on the front bench, watching as the little Mikami and Deidera played in the front yard, though, Mikami was more rolling over and trying to eat the grass. "Mommy!" Deidera looked over, his large eyes shining, the green of his eyes betraying the midnight black of his hair. "You said your friend would be here soon! I wanna meet him!"

"He'll be here soon! You have to remember, he's been traveling for days! He's probably tired, and maybe slowed down."

"Who's slowed down?!" Sakura heard and looked up, seeing Deidera, the other one, looking at her from the top of Sasuke's house.

"Deidera! Slow down!" Sakura heard, looking as a cute girl nearly crawled down the sidewalk, watching him with dark eyes.

"Deidera..." She smiled, her eyes shining, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes.

"Don't give him that satisfaction." Itachi reached up, wiping the moisture away. "After all, that bastard hasn't bothered sending us notes or anything, save Deidera, in two years!"

"I have to take care of my little man!" Deidera jumped down with a grin, looking over at the boy for the first time. "I can't help but take care of him! You named him after me, so let's face it, he'll need the help! With you two as parents, he'll need someone to teach him how to have fun!"

"Don't you mean burn shit?" Itachi watched him, amusement playing at the corners of his eyes.

"Mommy, that man makes my head hurt." Deidera watched him, and Sakura looked down at him, frowning.

"What's wr- Uh, Itachi..." She turned to him, eyes wide. By then Itachi was busy grinning and play punching the older of the Deideras in the arm. "ITACHI!!" He turned, seeing shock and something else play across his wife's face. "His eyes!"

Itachi looked down, seeing darkness, the spinning of a tomoe.

"Oh! He already has it?! He beat me!" Itachi frowned, looking over as Sasuke looked over through his window.

He walked out the front door, seeing Deidera and frowned. "You can't have my couch back! I'm still using it!"

"Oi, Sasuke! Guess what!"

"You can't have my couch either!" Sasuke yelled and Itachi grinned.

"Diedera just got the sharingan!"

Sasuke stilled, staring with wide eyes. "Which one?"

"Which one has the ability?! I'm not joking! Come look!" Itachi beamed with pride.

Sasuke ran over, looking in his eyes. "Oh my god... You may have just been defeated as the Uchiha genius!" Sasuke whispered, looking in the young boy's eyes. "I can't believe... he's only three!"

"Yeah, I'm the proud father of the next Uchiha genius! You need to catch up, little brother!" Itachi grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect! I already have little Gin on the way!"

"Oh, that reminds me, Sakura?"

"Hm?" She looked over, grabbing Mikami from the grass before she ate something she wasn't supposed to.

"No more missions."

"Again?!" She sighed, looking down at her stomach. "Itachi, this is the last one, at least for two years!"

"That's fine, Sakura. I thought that you'd made it impossible after Mikami!" He smiled and walked over, giving her a kiss.

"So, Sakura's pregnant with her third, Ino's pregnant with our second, what about you, Deidera? Couldn't keep it up long enough?" Sasuke prodded the blond in the ribs with his elbow.

"Actually, she's pregnant with my first." Deidera grinned and looked at her, smiling.

"Who is she?" Sakura stared, earning a similar look from Itachi.

"Oh! Sorry to be a burden! I'm Sai!"

The Konoha natives stared, wide eyed. "Did she just say she was Sai?"

"Uh, nice to meet you..."

"I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!!" Itachi pointed at Deidera, frowning.

"WHY WOU- Oh, Sai. Well, as you can plainly see, this one's definitely female, AND she smiles." Deidera put his arm around her and Sai looked over, her large blue eyes and insane red hair reminding her of Naruto. "You look just like a friend of mine..."

"Yeah, Her name's Uzumaki Sai. She's from the waterfall village, a refuge of the Whirlpool village massacre."

"Oh my god, she's related to Naruto!?" Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth and Deidera nodded.

"She is. I'm wondering what he'll say when he meets her! Ha! She's on a permanent transfer though, so she'll either be adopted here, or I'll just have to take care of her."

"Wanna see you try! You can cook, but god forbid you clean!" Her eyes narrowed and Deidera grinned, blushing.

"Oh god, what did he do to the hideout?" Sakura frowned and Deidera smiled, guilt seen so easily across him...

"He blew up the living room! Shizune threw us out! Said that Tsunade needed to regain her strength and rebuilding the living room didn't count." Sai rolled her eyes and Sakura laughed.

"Well, she's like seventy. It doesn't surprise me."

Sai looked at Sakura, her eyes wide. "I thought you'd be older... you don't look much older than me..."

"I'm twenty five. How old are you?!" She looked up at Deidera with a grin.

"I'm twenty five. Guess you're not older than me! With the way he talked about you and your genius, I figured you'd be forty!" She smiled and looked over at Deidera.

"Anyway, we'll all have time to catch up and so after the party tonight! Deidera, Sai, your house is on the other side of Itachi and Sakura's. After you put your bags down, go speak to the Hokage. He wants to get the paperwork in and settled.

"Naruto? Thinking about paperwork?!" Deidera's eyes widened almost comically and Sakura smiled.

"He's grown since Hinata had Kyou-kun!"

Deidera grumbled, squirming. "Blonde kid with a destructive, prank ridden streak with cloud white eyes and lightening reflexes.... kid's gonna creep me out."

"Actually, he's a lot like you." Sakura smiled and Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, immature and continuously on the verge of my wrath."

"Oh, that reminds me, no more using sharingan on him! Apparently he told Neji that Naruto was under attack from assassins from the rock village and when he was asked why he'd lied he said the last thing he'd remembered was a sharingan." Sakura rolled her eyes before casting her gaze lovingly back to her husband.

"He wasn't lying." Kakashi walked up and smiled with a wave. Everyone just assumed it was Itachi. Hey how you all doing?"

"Kakashi-san!" Sakura smiled, finally breaking the sensei honorific. "You let Itachi take the blame for your prank?!"

"It's payback for the Icha Icha Reincarnation series." Kakashi frowned and Itachi grinned at him.

"You didn't like my work?"

"Naruto did better." Kakashi frowned and Sakura choked.

"Naruto wrote an Icha Icha book?!" Sakura nearly gasped out and Kakashi nodded.

"It's not under his name, and it's not the last book so no one guesses. Icha Icha Fight book 5 was written by Uzumaki Naruto in an attempt to get Jaraiya to train him. There was something about a mail mix up, but I don't know the details. So, you all settled in yet?" Kakashi smiled at Deidera, who shook his head.

"Haven't even made it to the house yet." Deidera grinned and Kakashi nodded, rolling his eyes.

"You all shouldn't make this poor girl stand there like that. Pregnant with twins and you don't even have the common-"

"TWINS?!?!" Deidera yelled, wide eyed.

"You didn't know?" Itachi mumbled, looking down at her and Sasuke grinned.

"It's not twins." Deidera sighed, relieved.

"Look behind the one on bottom. There's three."

"Ah, I see it." Itachi nodded and Deidera passed out.

Sakura laughed wholeheartedly, looking around. This was the way it was supposed to be.

It was supposed to be happy, with smiles, with love.

She knew that no matter what happened next, they'd be there for it together.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and if you liked this, I have plenty of other Naruto fanfics that you might also enjoy!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! And for those that are reading it, I'm finishing the Bleach fic, The Shinigami Ishida next! Hope to see you all there!**

**Jasminflower69**


	24. Omaki

Sorry! An extra bit I just remember I left out! I'm going to put this in as an omaki chapter! Sorry about that! Ha ha! (duh...)

Omaki

Deidera almost spit his tea across the table, eyes wide, staring at the pink haired kunoichi across from him. "What do you mean you never fixed it?!"

"I've been busy! Two kids, third on the way, dealing with having my husband being the third in command in the city, it's very time consuming!"

"But you're a med-nin without the ability to numb people! What's going to happen if you're assigned to the hospital again?!"

"I'll do what I always do. I call for someone else to do it." Sakura grouched as she sipped from her mug. "It's not that I don't want to fix it, but the last time I tried it was on you. You came so hard that I was worried you'd break." Sakura blushed, watching the faces of the couple that passed the table, staring at her in shock.

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Well, now you might. Ino can do it, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura looked up at the blond who just stared at her, his one visible eye still wide.

"Then have her do it, you do it, and Itachi can tell you what the difference is. It's not that hard."

"Are you going to be the victim?" Sakura cooed and Deidera frowned and nodded.

"Sure! I'll have to let Sai watch, make sure I don't get myself into any more trouble." Deidera rolled his eyes and Sakura nodded, sipping her tea.

"Hell, let's try! Everyone's off right now, so you ready?"

"Oh, hell, what have I gotten myself into?" Deidera frowned as he stood.

It was only an hour later till they all sat comfortably around the living room, Sai by Deidera's head, Sakura and Ino beside either hip. Itachi watched with a frown, looking between Sai and Sakura while Sasuke watched from the other side. "Ino, you go first." Itachi's soft voice wafted through the room and Deidera clenched instinctively.

He didn't feel anything. He looked down, seeing the chakra indeed going into his lower chest, but nothing. "Oh, that's different." He sighed, relieved.

"Sakura, you're next." Itachi murmured, not at all happy about this.

She reached down, her hand above his stomach and sighed once before pushing in her chakra.

Deidera's hands instantly clenched, his eyes wide for a second before closing so hard he was worried they'd never open again. His heart pounded so hard the could feel it through all of his skin and it was only a second before his breath hitched, sweet release taking over.

"Sorry..." Sakura whispered and Sai just stared, her jaw slightly ajar.

"My pants..." Deidera moaned and Itachi frowned.

"Try it again. There's something I think I noticed." Sakura looked down at Deidera who nodded, clenching first this time. She nodded and pushed her chakra into him, his breath nearly instantly catching in his throat and she frowned as Itachi reached over, grasping her arm. She was surprised when his head turned to her, watching her eyes.

"What?"

"The problem is here." He pointed right between her eyes and Sakura gasped, feeling some spark between his fingers and her skin. "There, now try."

She looked down at Deidera who nodded, clenching again.

She pushed her chakra in and felt a burn in the skin on her forehead, before Deidera nearly yelled, shooting so hard it pushed through the pants.

"Oh! Oh hell! Are you alright?!" Sakura yelled, helping him to sit up.

"No more... I can't do anymore..." He gasped out and Sakura frowned. She looked over, seeing blood oozing from the corner of Itachi's eye and nearly screamed, wiping the blood away.

"It's alright. It's not... It's Amaterasu. You broke her too."

Everyone stopped, staring.

"Sakura?" She heard and turned, seeing Kakashi walk in, stalling and taking a step back. "Amaterasu?"

"She's broken right now. Here's hoping I can recover the ability..." Itachi frowned and Kakashi frowned.

"Kakashi, sir, I need another guinea pig. I seem to have broken the last one." She looked over as Deidera fell asleep on Sai's shoulder. "All you have to do is lay down. It doesn't hurt, but you may need a glass of water and a towel."

He looked over, seeing Itachi wipe the blood from his eye with a frown and sighed. "I can never say no to a girl in need."

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Kakashi walked over and stood. "What do I need to do?"

"Lay right there." Sakura pointed and Kakashi laid down. Ino and Sai carried Deidera from the room to the couch, but Sasuke stuck around. "I want to see if I can figure this out..."

Sakura sighed and put her hands on his abdomen, preparing for what she was about to do, and to who. "Prepare yourself."

Kakashi nodded before Sakura started.

Kakashi felt his blood boil before reaching up and grasping his mask, yanking it from his face to get enough air into his lungs.

His head tilted back and he gritted his teeth once before his breath stilled, catching in his chest.

"What in the hell..." He grunted out and Sakura stared, feeling as the chakra in her arm slowly seemed to move, the highway steadying itself, laying correctly in her arm, the numbing finally taking over Kakashi without any embarrassing stains.

"You didn't... My chakra! It's fixed!" She squealed and threw her arms around Itachi.

Kakashi looked up at her with wide eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god! Didn't think I could take much more of that!"

"It's never that long! With Deidera and Itachi it's only a few seconds!!!" She yelled, wondering about Kakashi's stamina.

"Sounds like a personal problem I don't want to know about! Well, see ya later! I'm gonna go... see someone..." He frowned as he yanked his mask back up and wandered out the door.

Sakura watched, astounded.

"That bastard..." Itachi frowned and Sakura looked over, wide eyed. She remembered his remark about the personal problem and had to fight to keep from laughing at the Uchiha who currently stared with a frown.

"Don't you dare laugh. I'm about to sharingan the hell out of him..." Sakura laughed again as Itachi walked from the room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I could handle more than him." Sakura turned to him, knowing now the difference between what she did and what she was supposed to do. It was easily changeable now.

"Wanna prove it?"

It was only a moment later that Sakura came from the room laughing while a stained Sasuke stumbled from the room with a blush and a firm glare in his eyes.

**The end**

Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed!

jasminflower69


End file.
